


Alma

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: No importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado, la herida provocada por el chasquido de Thanos no sólo había conmocionado al universo entero, Steve Rogers aún no podía superar la pérdida y aceptar el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas. Con Thanos corriendo por el espacio y las Gemas en su poder, intactas, la amenaza no desaparecía de sobre sus cabezas. Entonces, en esa desesperación, se le ocurre un plan que aunque descabellado, quizás podría ayudarles a ganar la ventaja que les hace falta contra el Titán Loco.  (DIVERGENCIA DEL CANON)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Interludio

Su infierno personal empezó con algo tan sencillo como su nombre. Un vocablo que le identificaba de labios de una persona a la que conocía prácticamente como si fuera la palma de su mano. 

_ “¿Steve?” _

Sus esfuerzos habían caído en saco roto, habían perdido la gema de Visión aunque Wanda había tomado la dura decisión de acabar con su vida con tal de salvar el universo entero y Thanos había chasqueado los dedos, dispuesto a erradicar la mitad de la vida conocida hasta el momento. 

Había esperado algo impresionante, una onda expansiva que les tumbara, rayos, truenos y quizás el fin del mundo literalmente, con lava saliendo desde las entrañas de la tierra. Sin embargo, desde que desapareció, una tensa calma se había adueñado del lugar. Algo iba mal. La batalla había sido un fracaso, habían perdido, ¿y entonces dónde estaban las consecuencias? ¿Cómo sabría que el deseo de Thanos se había cumplido?

La esperanza brotó, un pequeño tallo que buscaba el sol y la humedad en sus raíces. Le daba miedo aferrarse a ella, quizás porque sabía que no se trataba de nada más que la ilusión de un oasis en el más cruento desierto. Así que se obligó a preguntar a sus compañeros. ¿Dónde estaba Thanos? ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Bucky llamó su nombre, como otras tantas veces. Algo en su tono le transmitió su inseguridad, su temor y su confusión. Pero también había algo más, algo que le hizo ladear el rostro para enfocarle. Daba pasos lentos y pesados, como si cada movimiento le costara y se miraba el brazo. De repente, sus dedos empezaron a despellejarse, adoptaban un color marronoso y se desprendía en partículas de ceniza. Al siguiente paso su pierna se desbarató. Bucky se transformó en un montón de ceniza de color tierra que se desplomó suavemente contra el suelo. El estruendo más poderoso fue el del arma al impactar contra la tierra. 

Sus ojos azules, abiertos como platos, no apartaban la mirada de ese lugar en el que hacía un par de segundos su mejor amigo se encontraba. No podía ser. Él no. ¿Con todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar ahí? Bucky no. Caminó decidido hacia el lugar. Deseaba encontrarle en alguna parte, pero de su presencia sólo quedaba la metralleta. Se agachó y estiró la mano, pero no se atrevió a tocar los restos. Alzó la mirada, necesitaba confirmación y los ojos atónitos de Thor ratificaron el peor de sus temores.

Enfocó a las cenizas y finalmente las tocó. Estaban frías, eran inertes y frágiles. Los restos de Bucky. Bajó la cabeza, apretando los dientes con fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces el destino le iba a arrebatar a su amigo? Primero fue el tren, después fue Hydra y ahora Thanos. Ahora que por fin empezaba a recuperarse de sus múltiples heridas, que podía dejar atrás los terrores nocturnos y aceptaba que tenía derecho a estar vivo, ahora acababan con su existencia.

Y después de años Steve se encontraba igual de perdido, igual de vacío y desamparado que aquel día en 1945, en las colinas de Italia.


	2. Seguir adelante con tu vida

El chasquido había desfigurado el mundo como lo habían conocido al momento. Hasta el momento se había antojado pequeño y ahora se había convertido en una tierra vasta, despoblada de vida y que parecía que salida de un apocalipsis. En la ficción muchos habían intentado representar el fin de la civilización y realmente la Tierra parecía haber sido víctima de un cataclismo de esas dimensiones. Casas habían sido tapiadas, ahora vacías después de que familias enteras desaparecieran de la faz del planeta azul, negocios habían cerrado sus puertas y otros habían sido legados a individuos con tal de intentar mantener en plantilla a los pocos supervivientes.

Una gran crisis económica azotó a los pocos que quedaron, que carecían de fuerzas para pelear por salir adelante. Todos habían perdido demasiado en la batalla contra Thanos. La desesperación y la tristeza empañaban el día a día de sus habitantes. Algunos se hallaban sumidos en una depresión tan grande como para siquiera pensar en salir de la cama. 

En contrapartida, había gente dispuesta a luchar, que se negaba a admitir la realidad o simplemente a dejar que Thanos se apuntara otro tanto. Steve y Natasha se habían unido bajo ese lema. La Viuda Negra dedicaba sus esfuerzos a mantener la galaxia a salvo junto a un grupo de las mujeres más calificadas que conocía. Se había convertido en la jefa de operaciones y coordinaba las diferentes ofensivas que lideraban. Thanos lo había dicho, el chasquido no discriminaría entre clases, ni personas. Eso significaba que gente buena había desaparecido y gente horrible corría libre por las calles y la galaxia. Por muy bajos que estuvieran los ánimos, aún había seres que necesitaban a superhéroes que les protegieran de peligros a los que ellos no podían enfrentarse.

Steve por su parte había empezado a realizar sesiones de terapia en un centro social de Washington. El grupo no era demasiado grande, pero la gente que asistía a sus charlas le había agradecido en incontables ocasiones lo que hacía por ellos. En sus rostros y en sus discursos había empezado a ver la mejoría, la aceptación y la recuperación. Las heridas no desaparecerían nunca, pero al menos podían aprender a convivir con ellas hasta que el dolor no fuese más que un suave ruido de fondo.

Además de hacer trabajo social en honor a Sam, que también había desaparecido en la batalla, hacía sus propias investigaciones sobre las Gemas del Infinito. Bruce le ayudaba de vez en cuando y cuando Danvers o Rocket regresaban a la Tierra le traían toda la información que pudieran recabar. Cuando se marchaban y Natasha acababa con sus reportes, se sentaban juntos en el despacho, comían comida china y discutían sobre el tema. 

— Hoy una mujer me ha preguntado si es correcto seguir adelante, ¿sabes? Sentía que no podía avanzar, que sería como olvidar a su hermana para siempre. 

— Todos tenemos un fuerte estrés post traumático y el síndrome del superviviente. ¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Natasha mientras agarraba un trozo de ternera para llevárselo a la boca.

— Que tiene todo el derecho, que ha sido bendecida con una oportunidad y que no poder disfrutarla sería como una falta de respeto. Jamás olvidará a su hermana, pero su recuerdo se hará más suave y menos doloroso.

— Seguro que te ha mirado como si fueras el nuevo mesías.

— Correcto. Casi hace que me sienta mal. Por mucho que les digo que tienen que seguir adelante, no puedo aplicarme el cuento. No pude aceptar la caída de Bucky, ni volver a un mundo en el que mis únicos amigos habían muerto o eran demasiado mayores incluso para recordarme, ni perder a Peggy y ahora… 

Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, serio, con los ojos brillantes y la postura corporal tensa. No quería dejar que esa sensación de tristeza le dominara por completo. En su espalda siempre había una mochila que con el paso de los años se había ido cargando de arrepentimientos y penas. Por mucho suero que hubiese ingerido, cada vez le costaba más arrastrar ese peso. La desaparición de la mitad de la vida en la galaxia era, sin duda, un cargo muy grave en su conciencia.

— Te entiendo —respondió Natasha, que podía imaginar a la perfección los pensamientos de su compañero en armas, su amigo—. En ocasiones siento que no tengo fuerzas ni para salir de la cama. Pero lo hago, la gente nos necesita más que nunca. Además, la amenaza de Thanos aún no ha terminado. Rocket y Nébula siguen buscándolo. 

Ante la mención del Titán Loco, Rogers frunció el ceño. Aún a veces tenía la sensación de impotencia, de vulnerabilidad al ver que sus dos manos no eran suficiente para detener el avance de una de las de él. Su propio grito seguía resonando en su cabeza.

— ¿Tenéis nueva información?

Natasha dejó el cartón que había contenido la comida, ahora vacío, sobre la mesa y con una servilleta se secó la comisura y los labios. Se reacomodó sobre la silla de oficina, su gesto ahora más serio y tenso.

— Su hija creía que se había retirado a disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba en un planeta cerca de Titán, pero Rocket ha obtenido una tenue lectura en la otra punta del Universo. Aunque no las utilice, las Gemas del Infinito no han sido destruidas y eso significa que los planes de Thanos no han acabado. 

Después de alcanzar esa conclusión, entre ellos se instaló un tenso silencio. Consciente de que iba a lanzar conjeturas sin ton ni son, Steve dejó también el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, con los antebrazos apoyados cerca de sus rodillas. 

— Sé que esto va a sonar demencial, pero no puedo creerme que millones de vidas se hayan extinguido sin más. Desaparecido, que se hayan vuelto ceniza y fin de la historia. 

— ¿Y dónde van a estar? Steve, es duro pero es la realidad.

— Las gemas tienen un poder que escapa de los límites de la realidad precisamente, Natasha. Llevamos tiempo evaluando con Bruce una teoría. No es más que un montón de ideas locas pero cuantos más meses pasan, más empiezo a creerla. Hay una de las gemas que nos escama. La gema del Alma sigue unas reglas diferentes al resto, por lo que nos contó Tony al regresar. 

— Thanos se llevó a Gamora y regresó él solo con la gema. 

— Hasta que no se sacrificó una vida, la gema no apareció. ¿Y si el poder de ésta se nutriera precisamente de eso? De las almas. Entonces, si Thanos deseara acabar con un montón de vidas, ¿que impediría que la gema se hiciera con ellas en vez de desintegrarlas? Tendría una fuente de energía que perduraría durante siglos. ¿Cómo podemos saber si alguien no las ha usado antes para un propósito similar? 

Abrumada por toda la información, la pelirroja se levantó de la silla y paseó por el despacho. Se la veía ojerosa, un poco más delgada de lo normal y su pelo, antaño rubio, había ido creciendo y dejando paso a su pelirrojo natural. 

— ¿Estás insinuando que las almas de los que Thanos hizo desaparecer en realidad se integraron en la gema del Alma y que ésta los usa como si fueran una batería? 

Se encogió de hombros. Era una locura, ¿pero acaso la teoría se podía descartar por completo? No, por eso su compañera resopló y continuó paseando, mientras su mente trabajaba intentando reorganizar la información en su cerebro. 

— ¿Y crees que hay manera de salvarles?

— Scott ha vuelto, estuvo en el mundo subatómico, donde el tiempo y la realidad se distorsionan por completo. ¿Y si hubiera alguna manera de hacer algo similar y adentrarnos en esa gema? ¿Y si pudiéramos buscar las almas perdidas? 

Natasha se detuvo y se quedó mirando un punto fijo, perdida. De repente se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

— Estás demencial, Steve Rogers. Estamos hablando de grandes conjeturas. Si esas almas están vivas. Si son accesibles. Si razonan como antaño. Si existe algo dentro de esa maldita gema. Pero antes de todo eso nos encontramos con un gran impedimento del tamaño de un árbol de color lila. Además, no tenemos tecnología para hacer eso. 

— Tony podría ayudarnos.

— Tony te va a mandar a paseo. Te recuerdo que está casado y tiene una bonita niña a la que quiere por encima de todo. 

— Lo sé, no quiero arrastrarle de nuevo a todo esto. Sé que ha pasado por mucho, estuvo a punto de morir en el espacio. Pero no conozco a nadie más. Si alguien puede hacerlo es sin duda Tony Stark. Sé que me va a costar convencerle, pero tengo que intentarlo. Suena feo decirlo así de claro pero estoy desesperado, Natasha. Si Thanos aún posee ese poder al alcance de su mano, ¿qué nos asegura que no será capaz de otra barbaridad para conseguir sus objetivos? 

Suspiró con resignación. A veces parecía que había vivido más de doscientos años y que el paso de cada uno de ellos le presionaba sobre la espalda y los hombros. Durante sus batallas habían visto demasiado y habían perdido a tanta gente que se hacía difícil no observar aquella historia totalmente disparatada y no pensar que quizás Steve tenía razón. ¿Qué perdían intentándolo? Ella también estaba desesperada. Aún no había podido localizar a Clint, aunque sabía que había estado haciendo de las suyas, como un justiciero que no responde ante nadie. Cada día le llamaba a su teléfono y siempre saltaba al buzón de voz. Después de tantos días, la máquina ni siquiera le permitía grabar ningún mensaje, simplemente le decía que el buzón estaba lleno y que intentara llamar más tarde. 

Clint necesitaba una mano que le ayudara, pero no estaba dispuesto a tomarla. Quizás Natasha estaba buscando en el pozo equivocado. 

— Está bien, Rogers. Por mucho que me repatee admitirlo, no se me ocurre nada con lo que rebatirte. Estás soltando locuras como si ya estuvieras chocheando, pero yo debo estar peor porque hasta me parece que tienen sentido. Mañana, cuando termines con tu grupo de terapia, vas a traer tu prieto trasero hasta esta oficina. Intentaré tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegues poder partir en un quinjet. Estoy seguro de que Tony va a odiar nuestra presencia en cuanto alguno de sus radares detecte nuestra nave, pero al menos tendrá que escucharnos.

Un amago de sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Steve. Era como mirar un gesto conocido en un espejo roto. La expresión e intencionalidad se entendían, pero quedaba fragmentado y distorsionado por el daño que había sufrido. Una de las grandes manos de Rogers acunó una de las suyas propias. 

— Gracias, Natasha. Te debo una.

— Me debes tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta —replicó con una sonrisa mordaz aunque cargada de cariño—. El día que venga a cobrármelas, ya puedes salir corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, ahora sí lo tengo como quería dejarlo. El interludio es pequeñito aunque en general no estoy haciendo capítulos largos. Desde que empecé a shippear Stucky he querido escribir algo soft y medio doloroso (XD) de ellos pero siempre me daba miedo no hacerlo bien, así que me conformaba con cosas cortas y oneshot. Pero la idea para este fic me vino y me rondó, así que he decidido lanzarme a escribirlo. Si encontráis algún fallo me decís, así lo arreglo y espero que os guste.


	3. La temida esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Aquí os va otro capítulo.

Estar a punto de morir en el espacio con la única compañía de una mujer robótica había cambiado el punto de vista de Tony Stark de manera dramática. Hacer las paces con la muerte nunca era fácil, pero falto de aliento se había sentado a esperar que la falta de oxígeno le nublara la mente de manera dulce y se lo llevase sin padecimiento. En ese estado de relajación empezó a abandonarse y a pensar en que, después de todo, no estaba tan mal. Eso fue hasta que Danvers le localizó y le llegó la iluminación, de manera literal. 

Había hecho falta meses para que las pesadillas no le despertaran al borde del infarto, para recuperar todo el peso que había perdido durante su aventura al espacio exterior, para sentir que estaba lo suficientemente estable como para dejar que Pepper le acariciara el brazo o le rodease con los propios desde detrás. El síndrome de estrés post traumático que había experimentado esta vez, a diferencia de cuando pelearon contra los Chitauri, había anidado silencioso como una bomba de relojería que explotaba de vez en cuando y amenazaba con llevarse por delante todo lo que le rodeaba. 

Pero el tiempo todo lo cura, es saber popular, y si bien no desaparecieron del todo sus miedos o la sensación de opresión sobre su pecho cuando pensaba en el joven muchacho de Queens, Tony había empezado a apreciar la vida, había admitido su frugalidad y había empezado a hacer todo lo que había dejado apartado o bien por su sentido del deber, o bien por miedo, o bien por la concepción errónea de que aún le quedaba mucha vida por delante.

Así que finalmente abandonó la ciudad, dejando a cargo de la dirección de gran parte de sus empresas y recursos a Happy, construyó una casita en medio del campo y dedicó su tiempo y cariño a Pepper. No más sorpresas, no más llamadas de última hora para cancelar sus citas. De ese hogar cálido y tierno, de esa unión que por fin se consumaba sin imprevistos nació Morgan. Su querida niñita, esa picaruela que pronto había demostrado un interés por la ciencia desmesurado.

Sus días se habían reducido a jugar con Morgan, arreglar la casa, inventar cosas, investigar, leer y salir a comer al pasto con Pepper y su hija cuando hacía bueno. Parecía hasta surrealista pensar que el traje de Iron Man descansaba en una de las cajas del garaje, como si esa vida en realidad no le hubiera pertenecido nunca. Aún así, Tony Stark no era un insensato, el mundo no iba a dejarle en paz y por eso había instalado diversas medidas de seguridad. No le pillarían en la cama durmiendo, eso seguro.

Aquel martes, mientras desayunaba unos gofres, la alarma de su despacho le avisó de que había detectado un objeto volador no autorizado que se dirigía hacia la cabaña. Con dos sencillos movimientos obtuvo información visual y supo que esa visita no le iba a gustar. No importaba si traían regalos, el Capitán no solía ser motivo de alegrías para él. Se terminó parsimonioso el café, azuzó a su pequeña para que fuera a estudiar un rato y cuando ya casi lo tenía todo recogido escuchó que el motor del quinjet se apagaba.

Con el ceño fruncido, contó mentalmente hasta cinco. Respiró hondo, expulsó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente y, una vez relajado, se fue hacia la puerta. Steve iba vestido con unos pantalones que sufrían al contener sus musculadas formas pero la camiseta definitivamente estaba pidiendo socorro. Sus andares esta vez se le antojaban un poco torpes, hasta inseguros. A su lado Natasha parecía una pantera. Sus caderas se contoneaban a cada paso, aunque quedaban camufladas bajo unos pantalones tejanos. Encima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de color caramelo. Su cabello, algo alborotado y a camino entre dos colores muy chillones, estaba recogido en una trenza. 

— Si hubieseis avisado os hubiera tenido preparadas unas pastas y un té. Supongo que ya habréis desayunado —comentó con sarcasmo. Sólo fue por un segundo pero vio cómo el Capi se tensaba. 

— Por supuesto, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que tú prepararas la cena. No te ofendas, Tony, pero de los dos, la cocinillas es Pepper.

Alzó las manos, como mostrando que iba desarmado y se encogió de hombros con resignación.

— Nada que argumentar en contra.

— Sentimos venir de esta manera pero necesitábamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante —interrumpió Steve, devolviendo la conversación casual a su cauce habitual. 

— Imagino que no puedo negarme a tener esa conversación, ¿cierto? —preguntó, pasando su mirada de uno a otro. En sus rostros leía la culpabilidad, pero a él le sabía a hipocresía. Torció la boca y bajó los brazos—. Ya. Adelante. Una de las ventajas de vivir en medio del campo es que puedes construirte una terraza y tomar el té fuera. Vuelvo en un periquete.

Rogers abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él fingió no haberle visto. Se adentró en su hogar y se fue directo a la cocina, mientras en su cabeza se reproducían mil y un escenarios. ¿Qué buscarían esta vez? No pensaba volver a la batalla, ya lo había dejado claro un millón de veces antes. Se negaba a sentarse en un despacho intentando pensar en cómo acabar con aquel maldito ser lila. Ni siquiera el maldito dios del Trueno se había quedado en Nueva York para ayudarles. “Tengo que volver a nueva Asgard y pensar en un plan”. Ya, claro. Había visto sus ojos, en ellos se encontraba el arrepentimiento, el pavor y la culpabilidad. Thor había visto lo que era sentirse impotente delante de un enemigo que les había superado en cualquier ámbito del campo de batalla. Ellos, como humanos, estaban más acostumbrados a ver venir la suela del zapato de vez en cuando. Pero para alguien como él, que vivía cientos de años como si fueran uno o dos, aquello le venía demasiado grande. 

Mientras estaba preparando un té y sacaba cuatro galletas para ponerlas en un plato, Pepper vino hacia él con aire secreto e inquieto. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las dos figuras del porche.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Conociéndoles, supongo que sí. ¿Voy a dejar que me involucren en sus sesiones de maltrato psicológico para reflexionar acerca de todo lo que hicimos mal? No. Me gustaría haberles dado con la puerta en las narices, pero Rogers me está mirando como un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Un enorme y desproporcionado cachorro.

— Vamos, Tony. No sabemos qué quieren y son tus compañeros, no puedes dejarles tirados. Y antes de que empieces, quedamos en que no comentaríamos de nuevo esa pelea interna que tuvisteis. ¿Vamos a tener que hablar de nuevo acerca de Steve, Bucky y tus padres?

Ese comentario le molestó, por supuesto. Sentimientos se encontraban y peleaban por tomar el control de su cuerpo. Era una sensación tremendamente incómoda. Habían debatido sobre el tema largo y tendido y aunque al final habían alcanzado la misma conclusión, algo ardía con fuerza en su interior al mismo tiempo que lo destrozaba por completo. Consciente del conflicto que azotaba su interior, Pepper se inclinó y besó su mejilla con cariño, devolviéndole a la realidad.

— Estaré cerca de la ventana, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas que venga a por ti con alguna excusa o que mande a Morgan, sólo tienes que hacerme una señal con la mano tal que así. Jamás te abandonaremos.

La sonrisa de su mujer le dio la vida y el gesto se le contagió. Se acercó, acarició su mejilla y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

— Probablemente morirte de una úlcera.

Le rio la ocurrencia.

— Ahora ve, tus amigos te están esperando. Te quiero socializando con los otros niños.

Aguantó la risa, aunque no la sonrisa. Tomó una bandeja con las cosas y salió al porche. Los ojos de Natasha y Steve se posaron en él en cuanto abrió la puerta. Antes de que su compañero pudiera completar su intención de levantarse para ayudarle, acortó las distancias y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita redonda de mármol. El capitán se veía ridículo sentado en una de esas sillas de metal, que parecía que en cualquier momento se doblegaría bajo su peso.

Ocupó una de las sillas, tomó una galleta y le pegó un mordisco. Se apoyó contra el respaldo y cruzó las piernas, informal.

— Vosotros diréis. 

  
  


* * * * * * *

Durante la explicación, Tony había permanecido en silencio royendo la galleta. En sus ojos no se podía leer nada, ni siquiera el escepticismo del que siempre hacía bandera y eso le inquietaba. Casi hubiera preferido que se hubiera echado a reír, que les hubiera dicho que estaban locos o que les hubiera insultado por ser tan estúpidos y pensar que algo de lo que habían dicho era cierto. Para calmar la ansiedad, Natasha se había agenciado una de las galletas del plato y había empezado a comerla poco a poco, como si de un pajarillo se tratara. 

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Steve, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo el silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos. Ni el canto de los pájaros ni el suave ulular del viento entre los árboles le inducía tranquilidad alguna.

— Nada me gustaría más que reírme de vosotros y haceros ver que vuestro razonamiento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero aunque suena a locura tampoco me parece del todo descabellado. Esas piedras deben tener la fuente de su energía en algún lugar. Según nos han explicado, se originaron en el Big Bang, donde absorbieron ingentes cantidades de energía, pero esa energía eventualmente se debe ir consumiendo. Como una batería, puede mantenerse activa y minimizar la pérdida hasta un mínimo, pero aún así deben ir perdiendo fuerza con cada año.

— Exacto —replicó el rubio, animado al ver que no le tiraba por tierra sus esperanzas si no que añadía nuevas lógicas que hacía que le encajase todo aún más—. Podríamos decir que todas deberían ser capaces de encontrar su sustento, pero no parece que sean nada más allá que fuentes de poder, esperando ser utilizadas para descargar su fuerza contra lo que sea. Cuando Cráneo Rojo agarró el Teseracto con sus propias manos, su cuerpo fue destruído por la fuerza que se canalizó hacia él. Como si fuera un super conductor, pero no perfecto. Al tocarlo, la energía se fue fugando gradualmente hacia su cuerpo, que no pudo aguantarlo.

— Rocket nos ha contado que ellos sujetaron una gema y que de alguna manera pudieron resistir aquella energía cuando unieron sus manos para apoyar a Quill —aportó Natasha—. Como si todos hubieran formado algún circuito en el que el impacto de la energía fuera menor para ellos.

— La única que no nos encaja es la gema del Alma, que parece seguir unas reglas de su propia concepción. Su aparición, el precio que pidió para aparecer. Quién sabe qué más es capaz de hacer. Pero no sería tan descabellado pensar que ella se encarga de encontrar nuevas fuentes de poder para el resto de las gemas, produciendo así un ciclo que no terminaría nunca y que las mantendría operativas hasta el infinito. Así que, según lo que el Capitán Helado de nata nos estaba diciendo antes, la esencia de todos esos humanos que se desvanecieron con el chasquido podría ser la nueva fuente de poder de las gemas. Así hasta que un nuevo desgraciado las encuentre y decida que quiere jugar a ser Dios. O el mismo desgraciado. Tanto monta. 

— Aunque, por todo lo que sabemos, esas almas o esencias o como las queráis llamar quizás ya han sido consumidas —apuntó Natasha.

— ¿Y malgastar todo su poder sin control? No creo. El diseño de esas piedras debe ser óptimo para que hayan sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Si yo fuera una gema diabólica diseñada para consumir todo lo que hay a mi paso, me las guardaría en un almacén y las iría consumiendo lentamente. 

— Así que quizás esas almas puedan ser encontradas —concluyó Steve. En su pecho el corazón le latía con violencia ante esa posibilidad.

Tony asintió, con gesto grave. Era una de las conversaciones más esotéricas que había tenido en los últimos años y le incomodaba porque él, científico de cepa, empezaba a creer en ella de veras. ¿Acaso era su culpa después de ver tecnología con la que la Tierra ni empezaba a soñar? ¿Ahora no podía creer en piedras todopoderosas que se procuraban su fuente de alimentación a base de algo tan místico como las almas o la energía de un ser vivo? Era un puto milagro que no hubiera perdido la cabeza a estas alturas.

— Aún así, algo se nos escapa. No sabemos si podemos acceder al interior de la Gema sin que ésta nos dé permiso. Y, si lo lográsemos, no puedo imaginar qué horrores se hallan en su interior. Toda fuente de poder debe ser controlada para evitar reacciones en cadena que la desestabilicen. Ahí está la clave de todo. Si podemos encontrar a los que hemos perdido y desequilibrar la balanza, entonces quizás podríamos… Suena de locos, ¿pero quizás la podríamos destruir por dentro? 

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, alterados por el impacto de esas palabras. ¿Recuperar las almas perdidas y, de paso, destruir una de las gemas, así reduciendo su poder y destinándolas a la extinción? Aquello sonaba tan bien que hasta estremecía. Daban ganas de aferrarse a esa idea y al mismo tiempo les aterrorizaba hacerse ilusiones por si se topaban con que la realidad de nuevo les denegaba lo que más ansiaban. 

— Mira, Tony, sé que no nos hemos llevado bien en los últimos años y que las cosas han estado tensas entre nosotros, pero no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer esto aparte de ti y de Bruce. Los dos hemos perdido a gente que queríamos en el chasquido. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Sé que tienes una familia a la que proteger y sólo te pediré que nos ayudes a encontrar la manera de dar con el camino hacia el interior de la gema. A partir de ahí, nosotros nos encargamos.

— Para, rubito, para —dijo irritado Tony. Estaba harto de escuchar siempre el mismo discurso de eternas buenas intenciones y bondad. Le podía su sentido del deber. Hasta ser egoísta se le daba mal—. Mirad, no quiero más que proteger a mi familia, ¿pero qué clase de hombre sería si le diera la espalda a mis compañeros y a la gente que luchó a mi lado? ¿Cómo podría mirarles a la cara si os dijera ahora que no? Os ayudaré, pero tengo unas condiciones. Quiero que Bruce se traslade aquí, para que pueda disfrutar de cierta paz y además trabajemos en cuanto tengamos la mínima oportunidad. Haré descansos para poder seguir siendo el padre que debo ser. Y, por último, quiero acceso a la información de Pym del mundo subatómico y todo lo relativo. El hombre desapareció, hubiera sido una pieza clave para esta investigación que vamos a iniciar, y como dudo que Scott nos pueda ayudar, vais a llamarle y conseguir que nos entregue toda la documentación que pueda agenciarse. 

— Vale, nos encargaremos de eso.

— Yo intentaré contactar por enésima vez con Clint —replicó Natasha, incorporándose de nuevo a la conversación—. Haré un pequeño viaje, tengo una teoría de por dónde anda en base al reguero de sangre que va dejando tras de él. Necesitamos todos los aliados posibles.

— En ese caso, yo iré a Nueva Asgard a intentar hablar con Thor —concluyó Steve.

Tony dio un par de palmadas y abandonó su asiento, recuperando parte de las energías que había ido perdiendo por el camino.

— Muy bien, todos tenemos nuestras tareas. No me agobiéis con el teléfono, pero podéis enviarme mensajes con cualquier noticia que tengáis. Ahora me voy a ser un papá, como me toca. Cuidado con los árboles al despegar. Si os cargáis uno, me lo vais a pagar y replantar.


	4. La calma antes de la tormenta

Las preparaciones les tomaron prácticamente tres tediosos meses que habían puesto a prueba la paciencia de Steve. Aunque a muchos les daba la impresión de que el Capitán América, aparte de bondad, discurso impecable y sonrisa de anuncio además poseía una paciencia infinita y no era nada más lejos de la realidad. Aún recordaba de joven, cuando no era más que un raquítico muchacho y Bucky venía de visita a su apartamento, el pobre siempre le iba detrás pidiéndole que se estuviera quieto, que reposara, que rebajara el ritmo tan frenético que a veces adoptaba. Una vez incluso había logrado que le confesara lo que le había comprado para navidad, sólo por no escucharle más. 

En esta ocasión no se trataba de ilusión al recibir una visita esperada o de impaciencia por obtener el conocimiento ansiado. En este caso era más como si una cuenta atrás estuviera produciendo el sonido del tic tac de un reloj, que se reproducía únicamente en su cabeza y, cuando se acabase, todo estaría perdido. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar la Gema del Alma en consumir una persona? ¿Cuántas almas se estarían desvaneciendo, esta vez para siempre, todo porque no podían prepararse a tiempo? Y, aunque sonara horrible, para él lo peor de todo era pensar que una de esas almas podía ser Bucky. ¿Quien les aseguraba que en el interior de aquella diabólica gema no estaba sufriendo de nuevo? Dijo que él iba a encargarse de protegerle hasta que hubiera sanado. Literalmente le aseguró que mientras no se recuperase por completo, Bucky no tendría que preocuparse por nada más. 

Aún recordaba su rostro bañado por la luz dorada de Wakanda, vestido con una túnica roja con un disimulado y desgastado patrón escocés y un pañuelo anudado al cuello que le protegía el brazo izquierdo, que le faltaba. Los niños le habían hecho algunas trenzas en el cabello, según él mientras dormía. Les encantaba hacer eso. El pelo del Lobo Blanco les fascinaba, puesto que distaba mucho del suyo propio.Después de la promesa de Steve, finalmente una sonrisa suave curvó los labios de su mejor amigo. En ese gesto había tanto cariño como una melancolía que le entumecía. A veces se preguntaba si Bucky sentía, al igual que Steve, añoranza por los tiempos ya pasados. Si cuando charlaban distendidamente, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera pasado por los horrores que había vivido, él también encontraba confort al mismo tiempo que cierta tristeza.

⟪— ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme cuando andas suelto haciendo tonterías?⟫

En su rostro sentía el fantasma de aquella sonrisa que había curvado sus labios. A día de hoy, el gesto se le hacía doloroso y le hacía consciente del vacío que había a su alrededor. Así que, para evitar esos pensamientos que le conducían de la mano hacia un camino de autodestrucción, Steve prefirió mantenerse ocupado ayudando en todo el que pudiera. Mientras Bruce y Tony trabajaban intentando descifrar los papeles de Pym, él fue a visitar Nueva Asgard. Thor estaba cambiado. Había ganado algo de peso y además se engalanó de sonrisas para su visitante. Le ofreció comida basura y le pasó un mando para que jugara a un videojuego. Rechazó educadamente todas sus cortesías y antes de que pudiera evadirse mirando hacia la pantalla, le contó lo que habían investigado. En cuanto mencionó a Thanos, el cuerpo de Thor se tensó, como la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar la flecha.

⟪— Eso es imposible —había siseado entre dientes—. Os lo digo yo, que provengo de otro mundo en el que esa palabra prácticamente ha desaparecido por el desuso.

Antes de poder replicarle, vio como se ponía los auriculares y empezaba a chillarle a un jugador que decía que siempre le hacía la vida imposible. Ver a Thor en ese estado le afectó la moral, así que mientras él se perdía en mundos inexistentes, Steve paseó por Nueva Asgard hablando con gente y ayudando al prójimo. Así fue cómo conoció a Valkyria. A pesar de su laxo sentido de la justicia, algo en ella le fascinó. Quizás le recordaba un poco a Natasha, una mujer curtida que había sufrido mucho hasta llegar allí pero que había renacido como un poderoso fénix, con más fuerza que nunca. Su conversación les llevó pronto al tema del heredero de Asgard. Se ofreció a ir a patearle fuera de su cueva, pero Steve la disuadió después de darle las gracias por intentar ayudar.

Obligado no se convertiría en el soldado ideal. Los que iban a la guerra arrastrados sólo buscaban escapar o al menos sobrevivir el tiempo mínimo para poder regresar. Le necesitaban motivado y para eso él mismo debía sobrepasar sus barreras e interesarse por la hazaña que tenían entre manos. Así que se armó de paciencia, sobre todo en sus momentos a solas respiraba hondo unas cuantas veces, y durante tres días se convirtió en un pueblerino más de Nueva Asgard. Había gente muy rara viviendo en ese lugar. Y lo decía él, considerado por muchos un bicho raro. 

Al cuarto día, mientras comían una sopa que Steve había preparado con algo de marisco que le habían regalado después de ayudar a arreglar un tejado, Thor le preguntó sobre eso que había ido diciendo de las gemas. Le escuchó, sopesó la información y la descartó de nuevo. Locuras de humanos. Tanto molestó a Rogers su tono condescendiente que al final dio un golpe con el puño contra la mesa. A pesar de medir su fuerza, la madera se quedó marcada. Dejó de nuevo atrás al Dios del Trueno y tras dos días más le vio afeitarse, arreglarse el cabello y vestirse con ropa que no tuviera lamparones de la comida de hacía dos semanas. Entonces fue cuando realmente le escuchó.

⟪— Si puedo ayudar de alguna manera, contad conmigo.⟫

Atrás dejaron a los asgardianos y se reunieron con Natasha, que finalmente había dado con Barton. Clint estaba… cambiado. Después de perder a su familia en el chasquido y ver que otros desgraciados habían permanecido con vida, su cabeza no pudo procesar la pérdida de otra manera. Se entregó a la espada, puesto que el arco le recordaba a su hija mayor, que había empezado a entrenar hacía poco, y se propuso limpiar el mundo de la escoria que había permanecido sobre él. Dejó atrás las cuestiones morales: la compasión y la bondad se la llevaron su familia. El capitán había leído noticias sobre los asesinatos y no podía evitar sentirse contrariado por el camino que su amigo había emprendido. Sin duda la más afectada por todo aquello era Natasha, que por mucho que había intentado acercarse a él, había sido recibida con constantes empujones.

No solo su apariencia era distinta, su presencia también calaba de diferente manera. Parecía un borrón de lo que había sido antes. Sonreía pero el gesto se quedaba congelado antes de encontrar sus ojos. Le habían arrebatado una parte tan importante de su vida que sentía que no podía funcionar con normalidad de nuevo. Y por mucho que le gustaría decir que no, Steve lo comprendía. Comprendía esa fragilidad que desprendía y que sus ojos de repente ardiesen con furia desbocada. 

Entre él y Natasha había complicidad pero al mismo tiempo una distancia que no parecían poder acabar de salvar ni uno, ni otro. Ni los días ni la convivencia acababan de derretir ese muro de hielo. Pero, a pesar de todo, estar en la calidez de un hogar fue suavizando a Clint, que a veces incluso se permitía soltar algún chascarrillo o hacer incluso alguna broma. Steve retomó el grupo de terapia y los fines de semana se pasaba por casa de Tony para ver si podía echar una mano, lo cual sacaba de quicio a éste. 

Morgan y Steve se habían hecho muy amigos. Mientras su padre trabajaba, la chiquilla no dudaba en venir a molestarle. Él, que poco se podía resistir a la inocencia de los niños, pronto se puso a interactuar con ella. Al segundo día, Morgan había incluído al capitán en sus juegos. Para deleite de Pepper y el disgusto de Tony, muchas veces se echaba con ella en el suelo y jugaban a mil y una tonterías. Esos preciados instantes le hacían olvidar el dolor, la soledad y el desasosiego que trataban de asfixiarle por las noches, cuando descansaba en su pequeña y demasiado cómoda cama. No podía ni imaginar el bien que su cándida presencia había entregado a Anthony Stark. 

Cuando le llegó el mensaje que decía que lo habían conseguido, dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Establecieron un punto de encuentro y todos se dirigieron al lugar. Con nano robótica había diseñado unos brazaletes de alta tecnología que contaban con tres importantes características: se convertía en un traje protector que les proporcionaría sustento en cada uno de los viajes, una brújula y además una guía temporal. Todo apuntaba a que una vez dentro de la Gema, el tiempo fluiría de manera distinta. 

Rocket y Nébula habían localizado a Thanos, que se había ido moviendo entre planetas, estableciendo contacto con alguno de los líderes de los mismos, quizás como una declaración de principios y una manera de establecer su poder. Según las voces, el Titán Loco no había salido indemne del chasquido, parte de su cuerpo había sido quemado. Aún así, la estrategia la habían montado temiendo lo peor. 

Se iban a dividir en dos grupos. Por una parte Steve, Thor, Oyoke, Scott y Clint habían sido los elegidos para bucear en las entrañas de las Gemas para intentar liberar a todo el que fuera posible. Disponían de cinco minutos para tratar de alcanzar a todas las almas que pudieran, explicarles la situación y así desestabilizar el poder de ésta. Mientras, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey y Danvers intentarían mantener a raya a Thanos, para que estuviera ocupado mientras se encargaban de sabotear la fuente de su poder. Rocket y Valkyria permanecerían en la retaguardia, disparando fuego contra Thanos e intentando proteger a sus compañeros desde la distancia. Los viajeros deberían abandonar la gema antes de la explosión y aún no sabía cómo se materializarían los prisioneros. Pero una vez la gema estuviera extinta y su poder limitado, entre todos se enfrentarían a Thanos para liquidarlo de una vez por toda. No sería fácil, no tenían la pelea ganada, pero al menos éste sería un poco menos invencible.

En una quietud demasiado inquietante para el gusto de cualquiera emprendieron el viaje hacia Thanos. Éste había regresado a su pequeño refugio, un páramo verde, cargado de vida, riachuelos de agua clara y árboles que daban los frutos más grandes que habían visto los humanos. 

Enfundado en su nuevo traje, Steve revisaba por última vez la configuración del mismo, asegurando que los parámetros que le servirían de guía tuvieran los valores correctos. Tony le observó, se acercó y le apoyó una mano en la espalda para que supiera que había entrado en su espacio personal. Los ojos azules del capitán le enfocaron, confundido por su presencia allí.

— Tened mucho cuidado allí adentro. Tenéis suministro más que de sobras para seguir respirando una buena temporada. Pero una vez entréis, estaréis solos. 

— ¿Estás preocupado?

La mención hizo que se tensara. Se frotó las manos y las observó, como si viera alguna infame mancha que hasta el momento no hubiera detectado. Le quedó claro más que de sobras que buscaba evitar su mirada.

— ¡No, no, claro que no! Bueno, sí… Debería ir con vosotros. 

— Tony, deja de preocuparte. No hay suficientes trajes y alguien tiene que quedarse fuera tanto para asegurarse de que la configuración se mantiene operativa como para mantener distraído a Thanos. Tu papel aquí es importante y tengo que mantenerte a salvo, por el bien de Morgan. Si le pasa algo a su papi, me va a matar.

— Es una chica implacable. Estoy seguro de que lo intentaría.

Steve dibujó una sonrisa y dudó un momento. Le gustaría abrazarle, pero sabía el daño que le había hecho ocultándole la verdad. Su amistad se había visto dañada severamente y era consciente de que no podía reclamarla cuando gustara. Así que al final le tendió la mano. Durante una fracción de segundo el científico la miró y en su mente se reprodujeron las palabras de su esposa. Al final dejó el orgullo, le tomó la mano, lo atrajo y le dio un parco abrazo, un par de palmadas en la espalda que sinceramente sorprendieron a Steve.

— No os muráis.

Thanos estaba totalmente expuesto, delataba su posición a propósito, consciente de que se venía encima un ataque. Estaba sentado cuando lo encontraron, pero en cuanto iniciaron la ofensiva abandonó la comodidad del asiento. A pesar de estar claramente herido, aún poseía la suficiente fuerza como para presentar batalla. No las usaba todas a la vez, pero empleaba el poder de las diversas gemas para distorsionar la realidad, empujarles con fuerzas invisibles y someterles. Sólo buscaban una oportunidad, una fracción de segundo lo suficientemente pequeña como para acercarse al guantelete y entonces iniciar el viaje al mundo cuántico. 

Lo había practicado un par de veces a lo sumo y aún así no pudo evitar el fuerte mareo. Los colores danzaban delante de sus ojos, formas que nunca había visto, similares a microorganismos y pronto se sumergió en un mar dorado de corrientes que parecían tratar de acabar con él. Agitaba los brazos, intentando encontrar el rumbo para salir a la superfície y de repente el océano sin lecho le escupió. Rodó y quedó a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, jadeante. Alzó el rostro y se encontró en un paisaje de un verde deslumbrante. A su alrededor árboles centenarios se mecían con el viento y le llamó la atención un pequeño letrero en un idioma que aunque le sonaba, no podía leer. Se incorporó, tocó su brazalete y un cuadro de comando apareció. El reloj de la Tierra se había parado en apariencia. 

Estaba vivo. Estaba dentro de la Gema (o eso creía).

Emprendió la marcha. Quedaban cinco minutos.


	5. Reencuentro

Desde su entrada en la gema había pasado exactamente un minuto en el mundo real, o al menos eso era lo que su GPS le indicaba. Iba tan dolorosamente lento que en un principio temió haberlo roto durante el viaje. De no ser por la precisión del aparato, que le mostraba incluso las milésimas de segundo si así lo configuraba, no se hubiera dado cuenta de la diferencia entre espacio y tiempo que había entre un lugar y otro. 

Ese minuto del mundo exterior había supuesto aproximadamente un mes entero en el que Steve se había enfrentado a muchas dificultades, entre ellas luchar contra su ansiedad, que le recordaba constantemente que debería estar peleando contra Thanos y no intentando fingir que vivía una vida normal y corriente en las diversas realidades a las que había ido saltando. Treinta días habían dado de sí y habían otorgado a Rogers una ligera idea de cómo funcionaba el interior de esa Gema del Infinito. Primero había llegado a Wakanda y allí había encontrado a T’challa. Ajeno a todo vivía con su familia, aún ni siquiera era rey y aunque cumplía con sus funciones como heredero, al mismo tiempo tenía la suficiente libertad como para ir de aquí para allá entre su gente. Su primer instinto había sido el lógico, ir corriendo hacia él y decirle que estaba en peligro, que estaba atrapado, que debía salir de allí para poder derrotar a Thanos y que todo aquello era una ilusión.

¿El resultado? La Gema del Infinito había detectado su intrusismo y la brecha que había creado en su perfecta ilusión y le había despedido hacia otra realidad completamente diferente en la que no conocía a nadie y no podía ni distinguir a quién debía ayudar. Sus saltos siempre le llevaban a lugares diferentes, dimensiones completamente dispares donde alguien vivía en una realidad, ajeno a su cautiverio mientras esperaban a ser consumidos. Después de dos semanas encontró de nuevo a T’challa e intentó un acercamiento completamente diferente. Desde la distancia le fue mandando notas, cartas que le hacían ver las incongruencias, que le recordaban eventos de la realidad y aunque difícilmente le llegaban, poco a poco empezó también a ver que cosas no cuadraban en ese pequeño mundo. 

Estuvo listo para saltar a otra realidad cuando vino a su encuentro y le miró con unos ojos que demostraban que no le conocían pero que, al mismo tiempo, detectaban en él algo familiar que le molestaba. Sólo le imploró algo antes de activar el traje y encogerse para otro pequeño viaje:

“Aguante, rey, y pelee con todas sus fuerzas. Vamos a lograr rescataros a todos pero necesito que no se deje engañar. Esto no es real y os necesitamos. Sin vosotros no podemos ganar.”

Después de ver nebulosas de dorado, morado, blanco y naranja, de dar vueltas como una peonza fuera de control y sentir que en el estómago la bilis se acumulaba y amenazaba con hacerle vomitar, Steve cayó rodando en el suelo de un sucio callejón. Los papeles que hasta el momento habían estado aposentados sobre la superficie salieron revoloteando después de su aparatosa caída. El impacto contra el cubo de basura de metal redondo hizo que la cubierta de éste saliera volando hacia un lado y que toda la forma se comprimiera hasta quedar reducida a un triste amasijo de metal.

— Au —se quejó entre dientes Steve.

Manoteó hasta dar con el botón que le libraba del casco y respiró pesadamente. Hacía un calor agobiante, húmedo y salado al mismo tiempo. Se incorporó, notando las primeras gotas de sudor por la espalda y trasteó hasta que el traje desapareció y le dejó con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones caqui. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había algo familiar en aquel lugar, pero no sabía el qué. Se puso en marcha y abandonó el callejón para encontrarse en una calle adoquinada llena de vida. Coches de modelos antiguos tronaban mientras se desplazaban a irrisoria velocidad por el asfalto. Por las aceras, hombres y mujeres paseaban, ajetreados aunque repeinados y vestidos con ropa de otra época. A la boca le vino el sabor al pastel de manzana de su madre y un nudo se afianzó en su garganta. 

Tuvo una sensación de déjà vu que le recordaba a cuando Wanda había jugado con su cabeza y le había hecho vivir una escena del pasado que nunca ocurrió. Tan real que hasta podía oler el humo de los puros que se acumulaban en los ceniceros, aún encendidos. En este caso el único hedor salía de los tubos de escape y de las fábricas que se encontraban cercanas y que contaminaban sin control. Un niño gritaba las últimas noticias mientras agitaba un periódico, buscando potenciales clientes a su alrededor. Y él, con los ojos como platos, miraba a su alrededor. ¿Sería esa la realidad de alguien? ¿O acaso la Gema le había analizado y había creado una tan solo para él? Steve deambulaba con miedo, como si se tratara de una pesadilla y al mismo tiempo de un sueño del que no quisiera despertar. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su Brooklyn, al que había sido su hogar desde enano y al que abandonó cuando el deber le llamó con la fuerza de un tifón. En el pecho podía notar su corazón latiendo a un ritmo desbocado. 

— ¡Eh, Barnes! ¡Que no me entere yo de que le pones las manos encima a mi hija, ¿me oyes?! —exclamó una voz ronca y profunda desde algún lugar por detrás de él.

El apellido hizo que Steve se detuviera en seco, congelado. Juraría que durante uno o dos segundos el corazón le había latido de manera irregular. 

— No puedo prometer nada, señor.

Sin duda esa voz hizo que todo se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Aunque hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono jovial, juguetón y despreocupado, podría reconocer ese timbre aunque fuera bajo agua. No pensaba. Ni siquiera se fijaba bien en su entorno. Sólo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la fuente de ese sonido que había creído que nunca más volvería a escuchar. Había tratado de mantenerse tranquilo, fingir que cada segundo que pasaba no se torturaba acerca de su destino, que no se preocupaba por si su alma habría sido consumida y volvería a perderle de nuevo. Sentía que le temblaban las manos, pero aún así le aferró para impedir que se marchara.

— Te he estado buscando  —dijo con un tono compungido.

Entonces se giró y la ilusión, aunque no se desvaneció por completo, se resquebrajó. Los ojos grises de Bucky le enfocaron, asustados y alarmados por lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo estaba tenso y aunque no pudo soltarse del agarre de Steve, dio un paso atrás para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién eres tú, tío? 

Volvió a esa realidad prefabricada y se dio cuenta de que sí, delante tenía a su amigo de la infancia, pero no tal y como había estado hacía unos años, antes del chasquido. Era un poco más bajo que él y estaba menos musculado. Su mirada tenía el mismo brillo que tiempo atrás, el fuego y la jovialidad que encantaba a aquel que se cruzaba con él. Iba con una camisa blanca, con dos botones desabrochados a la altura del cuello y unas gafas de sol adornaban su pelo corto. Entonces Steve se dio cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo, el que estaba agarrando, era de piel, carne y hueso, cálido y firme. Lo soltó como si le hubiera quemado y dio un paso atrás.

— L-lo siento… Te he… Te he confundido con alguien. 

Unos afilados e inquisitivos ojos grises le examinaron justo después de entrecerrarse, dudando de lo que acababa de decirle. Finalmente se frotó la muñeca, que lucía un poco roja después de su agarre firme como una tenaza. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

— Deberías vigilar a quien asaltas así. Un día te van a pegar.

Bucky se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino. Steve no podía apartar la mirada de él, de la figura que se alejaba sin prisa. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él. Algo en su interior dolía al verle de esa guisa. Era el recuerdo de una juventud truncada, de una infancia dulce aunque dura, de una vida que dejó atrás sin saber lo mucho que significaba para él. De nuevo Steve encontraba una barrera que no había podido aprender aún a sortear. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse de nuevo a él cuando no le conocía? ¿Sería capaz de aguantar otra vez el peso de unos recuerdos que sólo él poseía? 

Se forzó a respirar lento y poco a poco fue moviendo sus dedos y extremidades, sólo un milímetro, lo suficiente para sentir que recuperaba el control de éstas y que no se habían convertido en lastres que le anclaban a ese punto en la acera. Apretó el paso y puso rumbo hacia el lugar en el que había perdido de vista a Bucky. Le costó como media hora pero al final dio con él en un puesto de fruta. Se detuvo en seco y se escondió tras la esquina. Nunca se le había dado bien el espionaje, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo. Después de su accidentado inicio, si se acercaba demasiado Bucky lo detectaría.

Se asomó, cuidadoso, y lo observó. El corazón se le aceleró un poco al ver su intercambio con el tendero, que le preparaba las mejores frutas para que se las llevara. Realmente parecía haber rejuvenecido unos cuantos años, le recordaba al tiempo en que ambos vivían en la misma calle y cada día se pasaba para ver que siguiera bien, a salvo. Hacía gala de su ademán playboy y, al mismo tiempo, esa fachada de tío duro que una vez le conocías aprendías que no era más que un mecanismo de defensa. Curiosamente, escuchar su risa sincera le produjo dolor en el pecho. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le escuchaba reír de esa manera? Uno de los problemas de Steve Rogers era que pronto asumía la culpa de cualquier desgracia que ocurriera cerca de él. Así pues, el destino de James Buchanan Barnes se había convertido en una de las cruces más pesadas que arrastraba desde entonces. No lo había hablado con nadie, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta e incluso sentía que se ahogaba.

Así que prefería empujar todos aquellos sentimientos tempestuosos y fingir que no los experimentaba. Siguió a Bucky a cierta distancia, le compró un periódico a un chaval con diez centavos que llevaba por casualidad encima y con él intentó fundirse con la multitud mientras lo seguía de aquí para allá. A eso de las cinco de la tarde empezó a llover a mares y Bucky corrió hacia su casa. Steve se quedó plantado al otro lado de la calle mientras observaba el edificio, pues era el mismo en el que él había vivido de joven con su madre. Fue como recibir un puñetazo cósmico en el estómago. Volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía efectivo, ni tarjetas con las que poder pagar una habitación. Observó los alrededores y encontró una escalera de incendios por la que trepó hasta el tejado del edificio que había en frente. Se acomodó allí en la azotea y observó el interior del apartamento. Tal y como había imaginado, Bucky vivía en el mismo piso que él. 

Su silueta pasaba de tanto en tanto y sólo una vez le pudo volver a ver bien, cuando se asomó para ver si seguía lloviendo, frunció el ceño y cerró la cortina. Allí sentado, calado hasta los huesos, Steve se preguntaba qué había esperado de ese encuentro. La realidad le hizo sentir culpable. De alguna manera había creído que Bucky estaría sufriendo, que él llegaría, le libraría de ese tormento y entonces podrían escapar de allí. Pero siguiendo la lógica que ellos mismos habían ido estableciendo, ¿qué mejor manera de tener a tu fuente de energía tranquila que dándole lo que necesita? Ilusiones en las que, de una manera u otra, las almas vivían en un mundo que les proporcionaba la suficiente felicidad y desgracia como para que se sintiera real. 

Bajó la mirada, mientras el flequillo se resbalaba por su frente y le hacía cosquillas en el puente de la nariz. La fecha del periódico databa del 1945, pero todo el mundo se veía tranquilo, feliz. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero necesitaba averiguar los detalles y pensar una manera efectiva de enfrentar la tarea que tenía entre manos. Detuvo el tren de pensamientos, escuchaba pasos detrás de él. Presintió que alguien intentaba agarrarle y, por instinto, se movió y lanzó una patada hacia arriba. A su lado, su atacante pegó un brinco y gritó:

— ¡¡Woah, woah!! ¡Quieto! ¡Me vas a reventar la puta cabeza como me des una patada de esas!

Steve se encogió al reconocer esa voz y entonces se dio cuenta de que a su lado, bajo un paraguas negro, estaba la figura de Bucky. Desde el suelo, donde estaba sentado, se veía grande y casi fantasmal. Parecía una aparición de sus pesadillas y aunque le producía un frío en el interior que le aletargaba, al mismo tiempo había aprendido a aceptar su penitencia. 

— Qué susto me has pegado. ¿Siempre reaccionas así ante cualquier persona que se te acerca?

— Ante las que se me acercan así de silenciosas, sí —replicó sin pensarlo.

La respuesta hizo que Bucky frunciera el ceño, tenía un aire cómico, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que le contestaran con la misma mordacidad que él empleaba para dirigirse al resto del mundo. 

— Y encima contestón. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Me has estado siguiendo todo el día, como para no verte cuando mides como dos metros y tienes el tamaño de un armario ropero. Y ahora estás en este tejado, espiándome desde el otro lado de la calle. ¿Quién te manda? ¿Qué estás buscando? Voy a llamar a la policía como sigas así, ¿vale? Más te vale que me des como mínimo un buen motivo para no hacerlo. 

Steve dudó, sin saber bien cómo salir de esa situación. Mirar a Bucky volvió a doler como no sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo, así que apartó sus ojos azules lo antes posible.

— Conozco a una persona que se parece mucho a ti. Mi mejor amigo, algo así como un hermano. Lo he tenido a mi lado toda mi vida y… Hace poco murió de una manera tan abrupta que aún no puedo comprenderlo. Te he confundido con él y yo no… Lo siento, esto no es tu culpa, no tendrías que estar incómodo sólo por mis problemas.

Esperó respuesta pero nada vino. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra los edificios y el paraguas de Bucky. Pasaron unos largos segundos y, de repente, sintió que el agua dejaba de caerle encima. James había movido el paraguas y lo había acomodado de manera que les protegiera a ambos.

— ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

— No. Justo acabo de llegar a la ciudad —eso no era mentira al menos.

— Hm… ¿Tienes dinero para una pensión o un motel?

— No. Pensaba apañármelas de alguna manera pero ha decidido llover. Se me olvidaba lo jodido que puede llegar a ser el clima en Brooklyn en esta época del año.

— Un pequeño hijo de puta, sin duda —admitió Bucky después de una suave carcajada.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Rogers tenía miedo de alzar la mirada y enfocarle. No sabía qué encontraría en sus ojos, ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía allí a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Steve, Steve Rogers. 

— De acuerdo, Rogers… Ah, maldita sea, un día de estos me van a secuestrar y a robarme los riñones… Si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes venir a mi piso. Tengo una habitación vacía en la que te puedes quedar. 

Parpadeó perplejo y le enfocó rápidamente. A su lado, Barnes se frotaba una mejilla y había desviado la mirada. Estaba taciturno pero claramente avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo. No se le pasaba por alto que estaba ofreciendo asilo al tío que le había perseguido durante todo el día por el mercado. Pero algo en Steve había despertado su compasión y no podía dejarle allí, bajo la lluvia, mojado y desamparado como un cachorrillo sin dueño. Él había perdido a familiares y sabía de primera mano lo desamparado que uno se sentía después de eso. Si ese hombre había viajado sin nada hasta Brooklyn seguramente era porque no le quedaba nada más, no tenía un hogar caliente ni unos brazos a los que acudir. Así pues, después de todo, no darle alojamiento se le antojaba una crueldad.

— Es una solución temporal, ¿me oyes? Te buscarás un trabajo o algo así, me darás un dinero por la habitación y la comida que me vas a saquear de la nevera y entonces te podrás buscar tu propio apartamento. Y como intentes algo raro… Voy a dormir con un cuchillo de cocina bajo el colchón. Así que será mejor que no intentes nada. Tú serás grande, pero eso me facilita acertar.

Steve se levantó, desoyendo sus quejas y sus flojas amenazas. Su cabeza chocó contra el paraguas y Bucky se apresuró a levantarlo un poco más, para evitar la ridícula escena. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el gigante se le acercaba y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estás…? —antes de poder finalizar la queja, Steve le había rodeado con sus brazos y lo había estrechado—. ¡Ouf! ¡Cómo aprietas! ¡Grandullón, me estás empapando y asfixiando!

Sólo tras eso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Barnes se apartó y agitó una de sus manos intentando quitarse el agua de encima, pero se había mojado a pesar del corto contacto. Tenía una expresión enfurruñada y algo asqueada. Ese desdén se le pasó al enfocarle y ver la sonrisa de Steve.

— Gracias… —empezó y antes de decir su nombre se detuvo. A pesar de saber la respuesta, hizo la pregunta igualmente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— James Buchanan Barnes, aunque todo el mundo me llama Bucky. 

— Gracias, Bucky —concluyó, sonriendo cálido.

— Sí, sí… —murmuró algo avergonzado. No se le había dado nunca bien el recibir halagos y cortesía de la gente de corazón—. Anda, vamos. No sé cómo porras te voy a dar ropa de tu tamaño, pero algo tendremos que hacer, estás empapado. Me vas a mojar la alfombra. 

Antes de que le dejara atrás y ligeramente inclinado para no chocar contra el paraguas, Steve se apresuró a seguirle. 


	6. Un mundo a medio gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recién llegado a la realidad donde la gema mantiene captivo a Bucky, Steve empieza a descubrir un mundo que, aunque familiar, contiene diferencias sobrecogedoras.

Volvió a la vida cuando el sol ya casi estaba en lo más alto. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Steve se quedó quieto, atento a lo que sus desarrollados oídos percibían. No se escuchaba nada más aparte del atronador sonido del tic tac de un reloj de cuco en el interior del apartamento y fuera, ahogado tras el cristal, los pájaros, la gente que paseaba y que iba charlando y una obra no muy lejos de allí. Se llevó una mano a la frente y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Le recibió una habitación con tinte familiar. Cuando había vivido allí, en el mundo real, esa había sido el cuarto de su madre. La cama era la misma en la que había exhalado su último suspiro mientras Steve agarraba su mano frágil y huesuda. La noche anterior, Bucky le había guiado hacia ella y él había aguantado la respiración para controlar una reacción violenta y que amenazaba con llevarle al borde de las lágrimas. Ni apretar los puños había disimulado el ligero temblor de sus manos. Si Bucky no lo había visto o había preferido no remarcarlo, eso era otra cosa.

La noche anterior había sido digna de comedia del siglo XXI. Siguió a su mejor amigo con la cabeza gacha para no molestarle, pero aún así manteniendo cierta distancia para no mojarle más. Temía que cualquier paso en falso le hiciera enfadar y que se desdijera y le echara a la calle. La entrada al apartamento le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca a tiempos pasados. Podía recordar alguna escena de su juventud en cada rincón de la casa y, al mismo tiempo, la mayor parte de los muebles era diferente. Su madre había adoptado un estilo más clásico, con tejidos con bordados de flores, pañitos sobre algunas mesitas y candelabros de latón que intentaban imitar a sus primos de mejor calidad. En cambio, en aquellas pertenencias le parecía entrever el estilo más masculino de Bucky. Cortinas blancas lisas, cojines y forros de telas sin decoración que vagaban entre el azul pasteloso y el verde menta. Le gustó en especial lo que había hecho con el salón, tenía un par de libreras en cuyos estantes se exhibía una colección de libros que aún no había podido cotillear. Se quedó quieto en medio del salón y de repente se vio examinado por los ojos grisáceos de Barnes. Se tensó y se encogió un poco. 

— ¿Por qué eres tan grande?

— Me alimentaron bien de pequeño —respondió rápidamente Steve. 

No se le ocurría cómo explicar lo que era el suero. ¿Habría en ese universo alguien que hubiera recibido ese don en vez de él? ¿Existiría un clon de sí mismo en alguna parte? De cualquier manera, Bucky nunca había conocido a ese Steve y no habían llegado a hacerse amigos. La respuesta no dejó satisfecho al otro varón, se lo notó por la manera en que hacía una mueca con los labios. Él sonrió nervioso pero indefenso y eso hizo que el otro acabara suspirando. Al menos aún parecía seguir sabiendo cómo tratarle. 

— Lo sabía, me estás mojando la alfombra —se quejó por lo bajo Bucky, aunque parecía más resignado que molesto.

— Lo siento.

— Quédate ahí quieto, ¿me oyes? 

— ¡S-sí!

Cuando se quedó a solas, suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. No quería estar en otro lado pero la cercanía con él le dolía a nivel emocional más de lo que hubiera pensado. Uno tendía a dar por sentado que jamás iba a experimentar más sufrimiento que cuando se enteró de que Bucky estaba vivo y había sido moldeado hasta convertirse en el arma de destrucción preferida de Hydra. Después de un golpe así, cualquier cosa tendría que ser pan comido. Pero luego vino la “Guerra Civil” de superhéroes, la muerte de Peggy, la segunda (o tercera, según se mire) “muerte” de Bucky y ahora esto. Empezaba a pensar que había hecho algo muy malo en alguna vida anterior, o no se explicaba a qué venía tanta mala suerte.

Su madre le hubiera dicho que había enfadado a Dios. Él mismo hubiera creído eso cien años atrás. Ahora, después de ver tanta miseria, desolación e injusticias, Steve ya no podía creer en el todopoderoso de la misma manera. Su relación se había enfriado. Sin embargo, ojalá pudiera volver a recuperar la fe en un futuro. La perspectiva sería esperanzadora, eso seguro. Sus reflejos le ayudaron a coger al vuelo una toalla que Bucky le lanzó. Justo después, uno de sus dedos le amenazó señalándole.

— Ve secándote, Rogers. Estoy intentando encontrar algo que te quepa. No quiero que revientes mi ropa. Puedes dejar la tuya a un lado en el suelo. Total, ya está hecho una mierda. 

Balbuceó pero para entonces James ya se había marchado. Aún así, sus ojos observaron el suelo y se dio cuenta de que, ciertamente, le había dejado ese trozo de moqueta hecho un desastre.

— ¡Lo sientoo…! —exclamó lastimero.

Obediente, se despojó de la incómoda ropa mojada y se secó con la toalla. Ahora consciente de su desnudez y claramente pudoroso por ello, se cubrió la cintura con la húmeda toalla y trató de quedar en una postura que no fuese extraña. No se estaba insinuando, sólo quería algo de ropa seca, por favor. Cuando regresó, cargado con prendas, arqueó una ceja y le observó como si estuviera loco, lo cual le incomodó aún más.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan tenso? Parece que no sabes qué hacer con ese cuerpo tan grande y tampoco me extrañaría. No sé ni cómo puedes comportarte como un ser humano normal y corriente. Creo que yo iría dándole golpes a todo. 

— Te acabas acostumbrando… —replicó Steve, avergonzado por lo obvio que podía llegar a ser.

— Ni me lo puedo imaginar —concluyó Bucky, que se acercaba a él. 

Dejó la ropa en lo alto del sofá y empezó a desdoblar prendas, que le acercaba, como para medirla comparada con el cuerpo de Steve. Éste se removió, nervioso. Consciente del rumbo que tomaría si aferraba la mano de esos traicioneros pensamientos, se esforzó en hacer funcionar su cerebro hacia otros derroteros. 

— ¿Es ropa tuya? 

— ¿Mía? ¿Estás loco? No te podrías poner una de mis camisas casi ni de bufanda. No, no. Son camisas de mi padre. Cuando decide que ya se ha cansado de su ropa me la da para que la lleve a una de esas asociaciones para gente pobre. Sabe que de vez en cuando voy al comedor social y que conozco a personas a las que esa ropa les salva la vida. Toma, ponte esta. Creo que no la explotarás con tus pectorales. Casi tienes más pecho que mi última novia.

Steve asió la camisa y la usó para cubrirse. Tenía las orejas rojas, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que el comentario de Bucky había sido analítico y sin doble sentido. Sí, el suero le había convertido en un monstruo de feria, pero en el pasado él no le había juzgado. Si su nueva apariencia le hacía feliz, entonces James no se quejaría ni opinaría al respecto. Aunque nunca lo llegó a expresar en voz alta, Steve se dio cuenta que durante un tiempo a Bucky le costaba mirarle y que a veces en su expresión se le notaba que su nueva apariencia y capacidades no le gustaban. Nunca entendió bien el por qué y le dio demasiado reparo preguntárselo. Después vino la guerra y después todo se acabó. La camisa, aunque un poco apretada, le iba lo suficientemente bien como para poderla llevar sin arriesgarse a saltarle un ojo a alguien con un botón que saliera despedido. 

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Bucky, que había recogido las prendas húmedas del suelo. Un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro se había despegado del resto y le daba un aire informal aunque interesante. 

— No hace falta, con dormir ya me vale.

— ¿Es que eres una planta? Todo el mundo necesita comer y si te vas a quedar aquí, supongo que de algo tendrás que alimentarte. Iba a cenar, tengo hecho un pequeño guiso de patata y zanahoria. Hay de sobras para los dos. 

Sí que estaba hambriento, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por estar arrebatándole los recursos. Su indecisión molestó a Barnes, que al final bufó, indignado.

— Vale, decidido, a la cocina a comer ya, Rogers. No te voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre mientras estés bajo este techo. Pareces un niño pequeño, empiezo a pensar que no tienes instinto de supervivencia. 

— Me lo han dicho antes —confesó, sonriendo resignado.

Concretamente se lo había dicho él. Era una curiosa sensación de déjà-vu. Aún siendo regañado, Steve se desplazó hacia la cocina, se sentó en una cochambrosa silla y esperó a que Bucky recalentara el guiso. Olía bien, un aroma que casi había olvidado después de tanto tiempo. Definitivamente difería de mucha de la comida moderna. Quizás tenía algunas deficiencias, pero él se moría de ganas de probarla. Se sentaron a cenar en silencio, con la vista centrada en el plato humeante. De vez en cuando se le había ido la mirada hacia el brazo izquierdo de Bucky. Después de haberle visto ir con el metálico y después con el de Vibranium, volver a ver uno de carne y hueso era de lo más impactante. 

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto el brazo? —preguntó de repente James.

— Ah, perdona, estaba distraído. Realmente no lo estaba viendo. Estoy un poco confundido con todo lo que está pasando. A veces lo que tienes delante de los ojos es difícil de digerir. 

— Es muy duro perder a alguien querido. El tiempo lo suaviza, te lo prometo. 

— Supongo que lo parece, pero hay heridas que nunca cicatrizan y que sólo finges que no notas que supuran.

El silencio después de su comentario fue muy incómodo. Se arrepintió de haber dejado ir parte de sus pensamientos sin aplicarle un filtro antes. No todo el mundo reaccionaba con la misma soltura al dolor crudo de una persona. 

— Bucky, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco rara? —inquirió Steve, que levantó la vista para enfocarle.

— ¿Qué quieres preguntar? 

— ¿Qué pasó con la guerra?

El silencio regresó, pesado. 

— ¿Qué? —dijo James, confundido.

— ¿Qué pasó con la guerra? Alemania. ¿Los nazis?

— Ah, te refieres al conflicto de los nazis. ¿En serio no recuerdas qué pasó con eso? ¿Bajo qué piedra has estado viviendo hasta ahora?

No sabía cómo salir de esa. La pregunta era comprometida, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. ¿Conflicto? No, aquello había sido una guerra horrorosa que había hecho ver al resto del mundo las monstruosidades que alguien que se creía superior al resto podía cometer. 

— Mira, da igual, vamos a dejarlo. Los nazis subieron al poder, empezaron a fastidiar a los judíos, hablaban de que eran una raza superior al resto. América permaneció neutral pero por detrás se empezó a preparar. A mí mismo me llamaron desde el ejército. Nos llevaron a campos de entrenamiento. Fue una época jodida, estuve asustado. Parecía que la guerra estallaría en cualquier momento y nos arrastraría a todos al infierno, a pesar de que en las radios se decía que el conflicto era sólo europeo, yo veía al estado preparándose para lo que fuera. Entonces, en un intento de invasión a Polonia, el presidente Roosevelt le puso un ultimátum a Alemania y ésta capituló. Así fue como Estados Unidos impidió un conflicto mayor a nivel mundial. Aún hay mucha inseguridad en Alemania e Italia, pero parece que las cosas están encauzándose. 

Ahí fue cuando Steve se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. 

— Hija de puta… 

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Bucky. No sabía si había escuchado bien a Steve.

— Nada, nada. Perdona. 

La gema había creado una realidad en la que la Segunda Guerra Mundial nunca había ocurrido. El holocausto judío no llegó a consumarse. Pearl Harbour se evitó. Bucky nunca fue a la guerra, no fue capturado en Azzano y Zola nunca experimentó con él. Como no conoció a Steve Rogers, James no se quedó en el frente, no cayó del tren en las cordilleras italianas, no perdió el brazo ni fue encontrado por los rusos. El Bucky que tenía delante era la imagen perfecta de cómo hubiera sido su vida si no se hubieran dado todos los factores clave para convertirle en una víctima de la guerra durante más de cien años. Dejó el tenedor en la mesa, cada vez más pálido, y se fue al baño corriendo a vomitar. Sentía que la situación se pasaba de cruel. Tembloroso sobre la cerámica, su mente repasó los hechos. Unas cálidas manos le acunaron los hombros y le estremecieron aún más. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

— Eh, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Barnes, inclinado hacia él.

— No, creo que no. Estoy… Creo que necesito descansar.

Con serias dificultades le había ayudado a levantarse del suelo. Sentía sus ojos grises vagando de él hacia el frente, preocupados, pero ni siquiera podía enfrentarlos. Su cuerpo dolía como si acabara de hacer la sesión de ejercicio más dura jamás creada. Llegar al cuarto de su madre no lo mejoró, pero aguantó el tipo. Ya a solas, aguantó las ganas de llorar. El puño apretado temblaba y se le clavaron las uñas en la palma de la mano. Estuvo despierto hasta las tres de la mañana. Se notaba que el colchón tenía años de más, se le hundían algunos muelles en la espalda. Por suerte, al final el sueño le venció. Hacía días que no dormía y allí, cerca de Bucky, estaba más relajado que antes. 

Ahora, sentado sobre la cama, despeinado y algo desaliñado, Steve se dio cuenta de que aunque algo apaleado, en el fondo se sentía mejor. Salió del catre, hizo la cama y salió a ver si veía a Bucky. Como imaginó, la casa estaba en tal silencio porque su dueño no se encontraba en ella. Picó una pieza de fruta que encontró abandonada en una bonita fuente. Ya estaba algo reseca, a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero prefirió eso a quitarle el alimento a Barnes. Después de eso, buscó su ropa y la encontró tendida al sol. La tanteó y encontró que ya estaba lo suficiente seca como para llevarla. Abandonó la ropa del padre de Bucky y se puso las propias, más cómodas. Con una combinación de teclas, el reloj mostró una pantalla holográfica que le indicaba el tiempo. No había pasado más que unos segundos, aún tenía de sobras. 

A su mente regresó la conversación de la noche anterior, el susodicho “conflicto nazi”. Le costaba aún creer que en esa realidad no hubiera sucedido el holocausto, esta vez de verdad. Más que nunca, echó de menos tener conexión a internet. En un par de segundos hubiera obtenido toda la información que necesitaba e incluso más allá. Pero ahora, si quería saber algo tendría que investigar a la vieja usanza. Abandonó el apartamento sin llaves y puso rumbo a la Biblioteca Pública de Brooklyn. No tenía nada que ver con la de Nueva York, pero aún así contaba con un catálogo bastante extenso. Durante horas, Steve leyó periódicos y revistas que relataban lo sucedido. Algunos eventos coincidían con los que habían tenido lugar en el mundo real, pero pronto se distanciaban los unos de los otros. Estuvo allí leyendo hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando su estómago gruñó a disgusto por la falta de ingesta. Abandonó todo el material en un carrito, salió a la calle y puso rumbo al apartamento. Por el camino se detuvo a ayudar a una ancianita, que agradecida le obsequió con una bolsa de bollos de crema. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, devoró uno y dejó un par para Bucky. No sabía si le gustarían, pero quería hacer algo bueno por él, ya que a pesar de no conocerle le había dado asilo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que no había agarrado llaves. Se dio un golpe con la base de la mano en la frente y gruñó por lo bajo, mientras se maldecía en su mente. Podría romper la puerta, pero definitivamente eso no le agradaría ni un pelo a su mejor amigo. Lo conocía, que dañaran su propiedad le ponía de un humor de perros. Tampoco lo podía culpar, a cualquiera le pondría de mal humor. Se apoyó contra la pared con suavidad y se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta quedar sobre el suelo sentado. Mientras observaba sus zapatos a sus oídos llegaban las conversaciones de personas en sus respectivos hogares, el sonido de las ollas hirviendo al fuego, el sonido de la música que venían de las radios, los pasos de zapatos subiendo y bajando la escalera. Media hora más tarde, a eso de las tres y media, alguien se aproximó. 

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? —preguntó la voz de James.

Alzó el rostro y ahí le halló, juvenil, con las mejillas un poco rojas del calor que hacía en el exterior y algo despeinado. En sus brazos llevaba una bolsa de papel grande que contenía algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir desde ahí. Como había ocurrido el día anterior, le observaba con una mezcla de recelo y confusión. 

— He salido a la biblioteca pero al volver me he dado cuenta de que no tenía llaves.

— Tendremos que buscarte una llave. Anda, levanta —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

La observó un segundo, esa extremidad de carne y hueso que aún le parecía un fantasma del pasado, y finalmente la tomó. Aunque intentó no hacer demasiada fuerza, Bucky dio un par de pasos hacia delante, atraído por el agarre del capitán. Bufó, aquejado.

— Aparte de grande, fuerte. Te tocó la lotería el día que repartieron los dones, ¿eh?

— Si yo te contara… —murmuró Steve risueño. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Bucky se cambió a unas zapatillas más cómodas y se fue hacia la cocina, donde dejó finalmente la bolsa con las cuatro cosas que había comprado en el mercado. No se le pasaba por alto que ahora había una boca más que alimentar en casa, así que necesitaba aprovisionarse. Steve llegó unos segundos después detrás. Casi de inmediato, como un gato que está alerta, alzó la mirada para ubicarlo. Ante esa reacción, sonrió conciliador y se acercó a él.

— Te he traído esto —le comentó mientras le tendía la bolsa.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Bucky a la vez que iba abriendo la pequeña bolsa. Pronto le vino el aroma del dulce—. Huele muy bien.

— Son unos bollos de crema —sentenció con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿De dónde demonios has sacado bollos de crema? Me dijiste que no tenías dinero para un apartamento y espero que no me estés mintiendo, señorito. 

— No, no, no. Te prometo que no te miento. Al volver de la biblioteca había una anciana intentando llevar su compra a casa, pero no tenía apenas fuerza. Me acerqué para ver si necesitaba ayuda y le cargué las cosas. Me ha contado que su marido está enfermo y que ahora le toca a ella encargarse de tareas que antes él hacía. Como agradecimiento me ha regalado los bollos. Aunque antes estaban calientes, creo que seguro que siguen deliciosos.

Los ojos grises de Bucky, más abiertos de lo habitual, descendieron hasta enfocar en el interior aquel bollo redondo. Parecía estar analizando la historia que le había contado y de repente le vio sonreír. No se trataba de ese gesto sarcástico o coqueto que le había visto poner con otra gente, se asimilaba más al que ponía cuando algo le agradaba.

— Estás un poco loco si vas ayudando a ancianas por la calle sin más.

— ¿Es que acaso tú no lo hubieras hecho?

Se observaron fijamente. En el rostro de James había un gesto pensativo pero en el de Steve sólo se hallaba la resolución más profunda. Le conocía, le había visto ayudar a gente sin pedir nada a cambio, con él lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones cuando era solo un niño raquítico y enfermizo. La gema no poseía el poder suficiente para cambiar tanto su personalidad. Había alterado sus recuerdos, pero no le había remodelado. Sólo al estar a su lado apreciaba todos aquellos comportamientos y patrones que le convertían en el Bucky Barnes que se había convertido en su mano derecha. Los orbes grisáceos se desviaron hacia la derecha y James se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia a lo que iba a contestar.

— Supongo que sí que la hubiera ayudado.

Rio ante su confesión. Claro que lo hubiera hecho. 

— Me lo imaginaba. No se me pasó por alto lo que dijiste ayer, eso de que ibas a ayudar al comedor social. Una persona así dudo que tenga la frialdad suficiente como para no ayudar a una viejita.

— La pregunta es por qué demonios has guardado dos y no te los has comido todos.

— Quería que los probaras. Has sido muy amable conmigo y aunque no sea algo que haya comprado con lo que he ganado de mi trabajo, me apetecía corresponderte de alguna manera.

— Eres un ñoño. ¡Venga! Voy a preparar algo de comer. Me imagino que habrás comido un estúpido bollo y nada más, con ese instinto de supervivencia de mierda que tienes.

— También he comido una naranja.

— ¿La del frutero? Sólo espero que no te dé diarrea por la noche, llevaba más tiempo del recomendable ahí. De hecho pensaba tirarla. Mientras yo cocino, encárgate de recoger todo lo que he comprado, ¿vale? 

Ahora que tenía órdenes, su cometido había sido establecido y se movió con diligencia. Desde hacía tiempo se le había dado muy bien acatar instrucciones y más si éstas no venían con una gran carga de doble moral por la que sentirse incómodo. Mientras guardaba unas especias en una despensa, se vio con la necesidad de preguntar algo. 

— ¿A dónde has ido?

Bucky se detuvo y ladeó el rostro. 

— ¿Es que ya estamos en el punto en el que tengo que dar explicaciones de a dónde voy y con quién voy? —el comentario era más sarcástico que un reproche real. Pero sólo por cómo cambió su postura corporal y el gesto de dolor emocional de Steve, supo que el muy tonto iba a disculparse, por lo que le interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera. Jesús, se lo tomaba todo tan serio...—. He ido a los muelles a trabajar. Ayudo a descargar barcos, a exponer mercancía, voy participando en trabajitos así temporales para ganar algo de dinero. Es mi fuente extra de ingresos.

No le sorprendía en absoluto. Bucky pronto dejó la escuela y se puso a trabajar para llevar dinero a su hogar. Era el hermano mayor y sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad compartida de proveer para su madre y su hermana. Por si no fuera poco, después de que la madre de Steve se muriera, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que volvía a aparecer en su casa con algo para comer o alguna cosa que le hacía falta en la casa y que Steve no había comprado por ahorrar. Había gente que pensaba que la familia Barnes era pudiente, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. A fin de cuentas, sólo se trataba de una unidad familiar compuesta de gente trabajadora. 

— ¿Con eso te da para sobrevivir? —inquirió.

— No, claro que no. Los precios no dejan de subir y este piso, aunque no lo parece, es carísimo. Tengo un trabajo bueno por las noches. Ayer era uno de mis días libres. 

— ¿A qué te dedicas? 

— Soy bailarín en un local de música. Ni se te ocurra burlarte, ¿me oyes? Sin verlo no puedes juzgarlo. Seguro que estás imaginando un espectáculo muy femenino y toda esa mierda. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

— ¡No, no, no! No te estoy juzgando. Estaba pensando que con tu fisonomía te pega. Tienes cuerpo de bailarín.

— Oh. Pues… Pues eso.

Sonrió con cariño familiar al darse cuenta de que su comentario había dejado tan descolocado a Bucky que no había sabido ni cómo contestar. Siguió guardando los cacharros mientras el olor a lo que estaba preparando inundaba la cocina. Su estómago estaba quejándose y reclamándole lo que creía que le tocaba por pleno derecho. Además, no creía que James fuera a dejarle estar sin comer nada, por mucho que su cuerpo pudiera subsistir largo tiempo sin ingerir alimentos. Poco rato después ambos se encontraban sentados a la mesa y Steve ponía todo su empeño en aguantar las lágrimas. Bucky le había preparado el mismo plato años atrás, después de un catarro que debería haber sido simple pero que en su caso se complicó hasta casi convertirse en una pulmonía. Bucky se había presentado en su casa, ese mismo apartamento, mientras su madre trabajaba turno doble para poder pagar sus medicinas. Iba cargado con un par de bolsas, de las que empezó a sacar alimentos frescos. A veces lo hacía, les traía cosas que, según sus palabras, les sobraban. No era tonto, por supuesto, sabía que la familia Barnes le daba cuatro cosas que compraban de más ya pensando en ellos.

Verse de nuevo delante de aquel plato le produjo una serie de memorias que hacía tiempo que no le volvían a la cabeza. Se arrancó del trance y empezó a comer, con la vista gacha. Se estaba dejando llevar por la situación. ¿Quién le aseguraba que la gema no estaba jugando con él a través de Bucky? Por un momento había incluso olvidado a lo que había venido, cuál era su misión. Durante unos segundos había vuelto a ser únicamente Steven Grant Rogers, disfrutando de la compañía de su compañero del alma. 

— Oye, ¿han pasado cosas raras últimamente por aquí? —preguntó, enfocándose de nuevo en sus objetivos.

Barnes relamió el tenedor, pensativo, y acabó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. Después de tragar le señaló con el utensilio.

— ¿Quieres decir algo raro como que un tío de 100 kilos aparezca de la nada y te abrace? ¿O más del estilo que un tío de 100 kilos te espíe desde la azotea del edificio en frente al que tú vives? 

Se encogió un poco, achantado bajo el peso de la culpabilidad de sus acciones. A pesar de que había lanzado él primero las hachas, Bucky sonrió ante su reacción, juguetón.

— Me refería más a cosas extrañas, sucesos paranormales o algo así.

— No, no ha pasado nada raro. Esta zona de Brooklyn es muy tranquila. Lo único fuera de lo ordinario has sido tú. Eres como un gran oso de peluche. Intimidas por tu tamaño pero luego eres blandito por dentro. No sé cómo no se meten más contigo, es divertido.

— Lo hacen —respondió con una sonrisa resignada. No se le olvidaba, por poner un ejemplo entre muchos, cuando los Vengadores estuvieron metiéndose con él porque le había llamado la atención a Tony por decir tacos. No es como si él no los dijera, pero en la situación desentonó y no pudo retener a la madre que habitaba en su interior.

— Espero que sea de buen rollo, Steve, porque si alguien se mete contigo con ganas de hacerte daño, deberías decírselo a algún amigo para que te ayude. Bueno, no es que tú no puedas solo, pareces un autobús, pero tienes pinta de pacífico. Seguro que preferirías callarte a meterte en problemas. 

Dudó, no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Debería decirle que trabajaba para un cuerpo militar de élite formado por súper humanos que se dedicaban a proteger la Tierra? ¿O quizás sería inteligente insinuar que incluso cuando no pesaba más de cincuenta kilos no dudaba en pelearse con quien fuera que se comportara como un capullo? Por ahora prefirió callarse.

— Ahora en serio, si necesitas un amigo para plantarte frente a alguien, puedes contar conmigo. Sé que no nos conocemos tanto, que aún sigo pensando que eres bastante rarito y que nuestro primer encuentro fue desastroso, pero no tolero las injusticias. Te ayudaré.

¿De dónde salía ese sentido justiciero? No es que Bucky careciera de él, pero lo llevaba de otra manera. En el momento de la verdad sería el primero en saltar delante del enemigo que hiciera falta para plantar cara y sería capaz de ponerse delante de un tren para pararlo con sus manos si eso ayudara a Steve. Pero cuando era joven también hacía gala de una prudencia que a él le faltaba. No iniciaba una pelea sin asegurar que fuera a ganarla, siempre le aconsejaba mantener un bajo perfil y cuidarse las espaldas. Verle enarbolar la espada de la justicia fue como ver una parte de sí mismo incrustada en la personalidad de Bucky. Una parte de sí mismo se sintió bien al pensar en que quizás lo había hecho él mismo, como una manera de anclaje. Otra parte se estremeció al imaginar que pudiera ser un mecanismo de la gema, intentando desdibujar y confundir a Bucky hasta arrebatarle cualquier posibilidad de recordar.

— No has dicho nada. Ahora haces que me sienta estúpido por el discursito que acabo de soltar —murmuró entre dientes Barnes, que había desviado azorado la mirada. 

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Para nada, Buck! Me ha sorprendido mucho y me ha hecho feliz. Muchas gracias, de verdad —replicó con una cálida sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos su acompañante se quedó en silencio, observándole como si fuera un cuadro que puede apreciar pero que en el fondo considera que no acaba de comprender. Suspiró, derrotado, y prosiguió con la comida.

— Eres de lo que no hay. Además, deja de acortarme el nombre. A este paso te vas a quedar sin letras.

Se rió. Algo así le había dicho años atrás. Pero al final, con el tiempo, acabó identificando el mote como suyo propio. No todo el mundo le llamaba Bucky pero sólo Steve le llamaba Buck. Tampoco le llamaba así en presencia de otras personas. Era un intento por mantenerlo como algo privado, algo secreto, algo únicamente suyo. No deseaba que nadie le llamara Buck.

— ¿Entonces me vas a dar la dirección del local en el que bailas? ¿Cuándo actúas? 

— Esta noche, a eso de las ocho. Pero te advierto de algo, Rogers, si te digo la dirección más te vale que te comportes, ¿eh? Si tenemos un plato con comida que llevarnos a la boca es gracias a ese local. 

— Me portaré de manera ejemplar. Lo prometo.


	7. The Blue Cotton Club

Según lo que le había contado después de comer, Bucky había empezado a bailar desde temprana edad, cosa que coincidía con la realidad. Aún recordaba cómo se ponía a danzar cada vez que su padre encendía un viejo tocadiscos con el nuevo vinilo que hubiera adquirido en el mercadillo de segunda mano. Aunque lo intentaba, intentando imitarle, a Steve se le daba de pena. A veces, para rematarlo, se había llegado a tropezar con su propio pie, en una contundente ejemplificación de cómo no debía intentar danzar una persona humana. En cambio a James se le daba de maravilla. Contoneaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sinuoso como una elegante serpiente. Así que cuando pegó el estirón y se convirtió en todo un dandy, de inmediato se volvió el terror de todas las chicas. Le encantaba verle bailar twist, a un ritmo algo frenético y enérgico. Aún a día de hoy no había podido olvidar el olor a maíz de la fiesta de fin de curso, una de las pocas a las que había podido asistir por culpa de su débil complexión. Sentado en un banco, con un jugo de arándanos en la mano que iba sorbiendo con una pajita, sus ojos azules no perdían detalle del artístico espectáculo que su mejor amigo ofrecía. Sólo recordaba vagamente detalles del vestido vaporoso y ondulante de la chica que bailaba con él, como que era de color rojo, pero sin embargo en su mente se había grabado a la perfección el atuendo informal y sencillo de Bucky. Durante minutos sus ojos le recorrían frenético, memorizando la forma de sus músculos, la postura de sus manos, cómo sus cabellos se aposentaban e incluso la forma de las gotas de sudor que le recorrían el cuello. 

Cuando llegó a casa, a eso de las diez, se encerró en su habitación y estuvo pintando hasta que le dieron las tres. El resultado le estremeció, pues era un retrato muy bueno, pero tenía la sensación de que hablaba más de Steve que del mismo Bucky. Por eso guardó en un cajón ese cuaderno bajo otros tantos que sí había acabado y nunca se lo enseñó, aterrorizado por la reacción que eso pudiera despertar en él.

Sin embargo, en esta falsa realidad, Bucky había sido identificado por un cazatalentos en la fiesta de graduación de una de sus hermanas. Le había dicho que había un local en Brooklyn que buscaba un bailarín y le entregó su tarjeta. James había dudado mucho antes de ir. No faltaba el degenerado que intentara buscar a un bailarín con otro objetivo menos decente en mente y, además, le daba algo de reparo el pensar en qué clase de negocio querrían que bailara, si es que ese era su verdadero objetivo. Así que tiró la tarjeta y decidió seguir haciendo su vida normal. O eso intentó, porque al mes el pensamiento no le desaparecía de la cabeza. ¿Y si había tirado por la borda la oportunidad de oro? ¿Y si deseaba ese trabajo más de lo que en realidad desearía admitir? Por suerte había memorizado la dirección, así que se vistió de incógnito y se desplazó al lugar.

The Blue Cotton Club era un local que, sorpresa, no existía en el Brooklyn actual ni en el antiguo. Un garito que ocupaba el lugar donde en realidad había una panadería que aún en pleno siglo XXI existía. Sus puertas abrían a eso de las siete y daba cobijo a las hordas de gente que salía agotada de sus respectivos empleos y que buscaban entretenimiento. A las ocho empezaba la hora feliz, justo quince minutos antes del show. Una orquesta en directo se encargaba de poner la música para los habilidosos bailarines, que representaban el espectáculo de turno. Habían realizado adaptaciones modernas de tragedias griegas, de historias viejas e incluso alguno había escrito su propio guión. Realizaban bolos durante algunos meses, paraban y luego ensayaban para otros espectáculos.

Se parecía al teatro, con la peculiaridad que podías verlo todo desde la barra mientras te bebías un whisky. El aire informal atraía a muchos, aunque no fueran grandes adeptos al baile. Steve llegó a las ocho y se encontró con cola para entrar. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero se puso detrás de la última persona, resignado a entrar tarde. Del local emergió una belleza de muchacha, con los cabellos lisos recogidos en un desordenado moño, los ojos y labios engalanados y pestañas largas de color verdoso, que despertó el furor del público, que empezó a llamarla Amanda.

Por el revuelo, dedujo que Amanda debía ser una de las estrellas del show, pues no faltaba el que le gritara que era hermosa y que bailaba de miedo. Ella sonrió dulce, agradeció, pero al segundo siguiente sus ojos escudriñaban la multitud que ahora se aglomeraba. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Steve y ella abrió los ojos como platos. Acto seguido sonrió pletórica y se aproximó a él con dos gráciles zancadas. 

— Tú eres Steve, ¿verdad?

No sólo la atención de ella, la de todos los varones a su alrededor también se había centrado en él. Sudó frío. En este momento agradecía su tamaño, pues disuadiría a muchos de intentar enfrentarse a él. Si siguiera siendo el delgaducho y débil Steve Rogers, entonces estaba seguro de que muchos le hubieran empezado a increpar. 

— Pues sí, sí soy yo…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Bucky no mentía cuando decía que eras como un armario ropero! Y mira que es exagerado de narices cuando quiere. 

Ahora comprendía por qué la chica le hablaba como si le conociera, a pesar de que él no la había visto en su vida. Sonrió avergonzado.

— Supongo que es difícil no verme, eso es cierto. 

— ¡Ven! —añadió ella, agarrándole de una mano y tirando de él con su ridícula fuerza—.  El espectáculo está a punto de empezar.

Fue detrás de ella, dócil. Se estaba colando, seguro que muchos se sentirían decepcionados al ver que el Capitán América no seguía las reglas. ¡Venga...! En el fondo seguía siendo Steve y tonto no era. Si podía saltarse la cola y ver el espectáculo desde el principio, no iba a ser idiota y quedarse fuera esperando. A saber si podría acceder al local. El aforo era limitado y estaba bastante lleno.

— Bucky no dejaba de decir que no te veía y que seguro que te habías quedado fuera en la cola. Así que me ofrecí para ir a buscarte. Debía conocer a su nuevo compañero de piso.

Qué picardía había en su mirada. Quizás le chocó tanto que por eso apartó la mirada, aún sonriendo por cortesía. Así que James estaba preocupado porque no estaba entre el público… No negaría que le hacía ilusión y todo. Lo había pensado ya en diversas ocasiones, aún podía considerarse afortunado con el giro de eventos. Si hubiera querido, podría haber llamado a la policía y hubiera tenido que ver si de alguna manera podía reiniciar esa realidad. 

— En realidad he tenido mucha suerte de que Bucky me acogiera cuando no tengo nada y estoy en mi peor momento. Ha hecho que me dé cuenta de la bondad que hay en las personas. Es un buen hombre.

— ¿Verdad? ¿Te das cuenta de la clientela femenina que hay en el bar? Toda la atrae él con ese magnetismo que tiene. Es una máquina de hacer dinero, te lo digo. Ellas gastan más que los caballeros. Empiezo a pensar que el dueño podría montar un espectáculo con solo él o él y un par de chicos más y se haría rico.

Steve rio. No lo dudaba. Ahora que se lo había dicho se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Las chicas rondaban entre los 20 y los 35. Iban en grupitos de dos a cinco y sorbían de sus cócteles de colores con sombrillas. A su paso, casi todas se habían girado para mirarle. Diría que una le había sobado el culo al pasar, pero quizás había sido un bolso que le había rozado el trasero. Se detuvieron a un lado de la barra, en un taburete libre. Quedaba bien ubicado y pronto el camarero le sirvió un trago diciendo que invitaba la casa. 

— Se ve que nuestro querido James quiere demostrarte que su empleo es muy digno, ¿sabes? Te ha preparado este sitio, es su favorito. Puedes pedir lo que quieras para beber, te invitamos. No te cortes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Ah, vale… —murmuró avergonzado. Bebería con moderación para evitar arruinar el negocio. Emborracharse no podría, no con eso.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Steve.

— Lo mismo digo, Amanda.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, la chica se había acercado a él y le había dado un abrazo que él devolvió con ademán torpe. La bailarina le despidió con la mano y paseó entre la gente hasta alcanzar el pasillo que llevaba a bambalinas. Se sentó en el taburete, agarró el trago y lo vació casi de una. Notó el ardor en la garganta y el calor posterior en el estómago, pero se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Sentía ojos puestos sobre él, mientras se esforzaba en fingir que no se daba cuenta, con la vista fija en el escenario iluminado con un foco azulado. 

En menos de cinco minutos las luces se atenuaron y empezó el espectáculo. A pesar de que el local no era demasiado grande, se notaba que los bailarines se esforzaban al máximo por hacer que funcionara. Era un grupo diverso, aunque casi en su totalidad femenino. Le fascinó la danza dramática que una chica afro americana realizó y que se ganó los vítores de uno de los grupos más grandes de clientas.

Pero cuando llegó la parte con Bucky y Amanda, la sala enmudeció. A su entender parecía una representación de una pareja con problemas. Había entre ellos química y pasión pero al mismo tiempo desentendimiento y rivalidad. En el escenario uno se convertía en la sombra del otro, imitando sus pasos y exagerándolos más con la intención de quedar por encima del otro. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos, Bucky realizó movimientos con la misma gracilidad que Amanda. Bajo el foco, emanaba luz, fuerza, desparpajo y su sonrisa hizo suspirar a más de una entre el público. Por el contrario, a él le hizo aguantar la respiración. La historia avanzaba cuando los personajes parecían darse cuenta de que la rivalidad les lastraba y entonces empezaban a danzar cada uno en su estilo, Bucky con un estilo más twist y ella con un toque charlestón. Juntos, con tan dispares formas de baile, formaban una de las combinaciones más vistosas. 

El público se levantó y aplaudió con fuerza cuando terminó el espectáculo. Sin embargo, él permaneció sentado en el taburete, con una media sonrisa rota y la mirada clavada en el semblante sudoroso y algo sonrosado de Bucky. El peso de la realidad le acababa de golpear en toda la cara con una fuerza de mil demonios. No sólo se sintió despreciable por haber deseado, aunque fuera durante una décima de segundo, que Bucky hubiera estado en una situación comprometida para poder salvarle, además se dio cuenta de que para rescatarle, tenía que arrebatarle muchas cosas que en ese momento le hacían dichoso. La última vez que vio una sonrisa genuinamente feliz y jovial de Bucky había sido en Wakanda, cuando se reencontraron antes de prepararse para repeler las tropas de Thanos. ¿Pero antes de eso? Diría que fue previo a la guerra. Desde que se marchó a Europa, Barnes había cambiado de manera drástica. No podía culparle. Él también la había vivido y lo difícil era resistir esa ola de miseria, caos y sufrimiento. 

Abrumado por la realidad, finalmente desvió la mirada y la centró en el vaso a medio beber que tenía. Pasó la yema del dedo por el borde, realizando perfectos círculos. Después de unos segundos, tomó el vaso y lo vació. Si dijera que no había percibido la presencia que se acercaba hacia él, mentiría. Las voces que le llegaban le anunciaron la visita de antemano, que saludaba y prometía luego pasar a saludar a las muchachas que se acercaban a felicitarle por el show. El taburete vacío a su lado se movió y fue ocupado por Bucky, que llamó la atención al camarero alzando una mano. 

— Daniel, ¿puedes ponerle otra de lo mismo? Y para mí lo de siempre.

Sentía los ojos de Bucky sobre él, fijos, como filos de hielo que se clavaban en su piel. Aún así, no encontraba el valor para encararle. ¿Cómo podría cuando acababa de ser consciente de que su misión en realidad le produciría infelicidad y le devolvería a un entorno lleno de conflicto y pelea? Ajeno a todo aquello, Barnes se removió incómodo en el asiento, esperando que dijera algo.

— Vaya, realmente ha debido ser una mierda para que no tengas ni idea de cómo dar tu opinión sin ofenderme. 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, por fin entornando el rostro para enfocarle.

Saberse responsable de la expresión de vergüenza y suave frustración le produjo un pellizco en el estómago. De alguna manera encontraba siempre alguna nueva forma para herirle. Ni siquiera podía decir que fuera culpa de su cuerpo de súper soldado, porque venía de antes. 

— ¡No! Claro que no es eso, Buck. Soy un tonto, me he quedado tan alucinado que no he podido decir ni una palabra. Aún mi cerebro no ha podido procesar todo lo que ha visto. Sois una compañía impresionante, llena de gente con talento y de entre todos me ha sorprendido mucho ver lo habilidosos que eres. Tus movimientos estaban cargados de sentimiento y gracilidad, me ha conmovido.

Los ojos grises le rehuyeron y se centraron en el vaso medio vacío que tenía entre las manos. A pesar de eso, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa con un deje avergonzado. Ese gesto le hizo rejuvenecer, parecía un muchacho desamparado y tierno. El deseo de protegerle se intensificó en su pecho, como el fuego que se recrudece en pleno bosque, arrasando con todo lo que se pusiera a su disposición. Apretó la yema de los dedos contra las vetas de madera, buscando anclarse a ese lugar y evitar abrazarle. 

— Eres un ñoño, Rogers.

Se rio falto de aliento. Un escalofrío le había recorrido la columna después de esa reacción tan familiar. Sonrió resignado y se frotó la nuca con su mano derecha.

— Eso me han dicho. No sé si te lo he contado pero me gusta dibujar y el espectáculo ha estimulado mi inspiración. Me encantaría poder tomar un lápiz y un cuaderno y ponerme a hacer bocetos hasta cansarme. 

— Un día podría bailar, en el piso, tengo algunos vinilos con temas que hemos usado. Mientras, podrías dibujar. Pero espero que sólo representes mi lado bueno. 

— No tienes por qué hacer eso por mí —replicó, abrumado por lo directo que era.

— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que lo haría gratis? Ya te pediré que me ayudes a ensayar un día de estos. A veces me hace falta un compañero con el que practicar algunos pasos que me cuestan.

Finalmente Steve entornó el rostro, con una ceja alzada en un gesto escéptico al mismo tiempo que chistoso que logró que James se echara a reír. ¿Estaba mal que le diera un vuelco al estómago cada vez que lo conseguía? Ya fuese de él o con él, la risa de Bucky le sabía a triunfo. 

— ¡Menuda cara, grandullón! 

— ¿Es que quieres que te pise? Soy la cosa más torpe que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. 

— Entonces con más motivo, alguien tendrá que enseñarte. ¿Cómo vas a conquistar a las damas si las pisas mientras bailas con ellas? No te preocupes, te cubriré las espaldas y te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber. No serás una estrella, pero al menos podrás moverte con soltura y no parecer un muñeco sin articulaciones. 

— Menudo desprecio. Ni siquiera me has visto bailar.

— Tus comentarios y tu expresión de pavor no hablan a tu favor. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que serás patético. 

Bucky palmeó su espalda mientras se levantaba de la silla y respondía a la llamada de Amanda, que se encontraba acompañada de unos elegantes señores con traje. La sonrisa de los labios de Steve se fue esfumando gradualmente mientras el ruido de las voces de los visitantes se convertía en un murmullo ininteligible y su mente volvía a ese dilema del que seguro no podría escapar durante los siguientes días.


	8. Puzle

Aprovechando que Bucky estaba ocupado cocinando, Steve levantó la muñeca, con dos sencillos movimientos activó el reloj y descubrió que al fin durante la noche se habían cumplido dos minutos desde que se adentró en la Gema del Alma. Eso significaba que había pasado alrededor de un mes viviendo en Brooklyn, en el apartamento de su madre junto a Bucky. En ese tiempo las cosas se habían movido pero lo cierto es que no había cambiado mucho.

Steve había ido a buscar trabajo y había encontrado algunas chapucillas esporádicas que le había llenado con algunos dólares los bolsillos de los pantalones que Bucky le había regalado de la nada. Siempre que podía se pasaba por el The Blue Cotton Club a presenciar los elaborados espectáculos. De hecho ya últimamente se llevaba el cuaderno y se pasaba el rato dibujando, esbozando cuerpos sin rostro que danzaban al ritmo de una música silenciosa. Cuando acababa el espectáculo Bucky salía al bar e iba a su encuentro para que le dejara ver la libreta. Siempre gruñía, frustrado porque nunca dibujaba a ninguno de ellos. Le había pedido ya en diversas ocasiones que le retratara, pero Steve no se atrevía.

Durante la guerra, en el tiempo que pasó con los Comandos Aulladores, en cuanto tenía un par de minutos tomaba su pequeño cuaderno y garabateaba lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. A veces, aprovechando la proximidad de su compañeros, los esbozaba. Pero sin duda al que más le gustaba dibujar era a Bucky, lo llevaba haciendo desde que eran jóvenes. Algo que al inicio le agradaba, hasta el punto de llegar a presumir del talento de su mejor amigo, empezó a molestar a Bucky de una manera sutil. 

Nunca le dijo que sus dibujos fueran malos directamente, pero sí le comentó unas cuantas veces que disponía de modelos de sobras para tener que conformarse con su aburrida cara. En aquel momento no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero con el tiempo lo descubriría. La caída destruyó una parte de Rogers, que se vio incapaz de dibujar ciertas facetas de su vida. Sólo intentó dibujar a Barnes una vez y acabó con un rostro tachado y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Después de recuperar a Bucky, un día se sentaron a charlar y dejó que Steve lo retratara. Para él también fue todo un reto y entregó el cuaderno con el corazón acelerado. Sus ojos escudriñaron la ilustración y aunque no expresó nada con el resto del rostro, aquellos orbes se tornaron acuosos y pronto rehuyeron la visión de los trazos.

— Esto ha sido una mala idea.

Y le dejó con la palabra en la boca, pues huyó al refugio de su habitación. La vida no había sido amable y aunque ya estaba a salvo, las pesadillas siempre volvían a Bucky y a veces despertaba en medio de unas destructivas crisis que sin una presencia que las sosegara se retroalimentaban. Esa noche, justo después de los dibujos, despertó agitado, furioso y asustado. Cuando le encontró, en el salón sumido en la penumbra, sentado en el sofá y encorvado hacia delante, a su alrededor había folios arrugados. Lento y tratando de no asustarle, se acercó, se agachó, bajando sus defensas, y alisó los papeles. Eran los dibujos de él que había en su cuaderno. 

— Siento haberte hecho esto. No sabía que odiabas tanto que te dibujara —murmuró Steve.

— Ese hombre al que dibujas no soy yo. No merezco un retrato que muestre a alguien decente. Mis manos están manchadas de tanta sangre que casi ya no puedo ver ni dónde empiezan ni dónde acaban. Odio ver que a tus ojos soy un hombre casi inocente. No es así. No veo cómo puedo llegar a ser esa persona o que lo merezca.

De rodillas en el suelo, Steve observó el perfil de Bucky con tristeza, al fin consciente de lo que su reticencia durante esos años había significado. ¿Si le chocaba que ahora James le pidiera que le dibujara? Por supuesto. Porque después de aquello, Steve había temido coger el lápiz y herir en el proceso a su compañero. Así que le estuvo rehuyendo hasta que le enfrentó directamente, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

— Oye, si no quieres dibujar me lo puedes decir directamente. Si es un talento que sólo empleas con muchachitas no me voy a enfadar, pero al menos sé sincero. 

Así que se resignó, ahogó todos sus temores y se lanzó a ello. La sesión fue terapéutica. Empezó con bocetos sencillos, mientras Bucky practicaba sus bailes. Cuando la primera canción terminó y se acercó para ver el resultado, Steve se mantuvo tenso. Hasta le sudaban las palmas de las manos. 

— Joder, es muy bueno. ¡Pensaba que ibas a ser malo dibujando caras o algo pero tienes mucho talento! Me he estado preparando para mentirte si fuese necesario. Me asustas en vano, Steve. No entiendo de dónde salen tantos complejos. 

Podría hacer una lista, pero mejor se lo guardó todo y simplemente sonrió nervioso. James propuso poner otra melodía y así fueron repitiendo el ejercicio. Uno danzaba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse y el otro lo retrataba, como un legado para quien viniera después. Bucky empezó a colgar en las paredes los bocetos con cinta adhesiva y se entregó a cada baile, como si quisiera inspirar más a Steve. Al final, ambos sentados en el suelo y rodeados por los bocetos de Steve, observaron el resultado. Al rubio le dolía la mano y su compañero estaba sudoroso, el pelo desordenado y húmedo y respiraba por la boca, pero aún así sus labios estaban curvados en una traviesa sonrisa. Con sus nudillos golpeó suavemente el bíceps fornido de Steve, que le observó con un gesto tímido pero orgulloso.

— ¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan difícil. Te voy a tener que quitar a patadas esos complejos tuyos.

— Cuento contigo, compañero.

Un golpe en su gemelo le devolvió a la realidad. No le había dolido demasiado, pero frente a él Barnes le observaba un tanto ofendido, con una ceja arqueada. No había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Ni siquiera le había visto sentarse. En vez de facilitárselo, estaba callado y esperando que respondiera o hiciera algún comentario al respecto.

— Te voy a ser sincero, no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que has dicho.

— Ya veo. Te preguntaba si hoy tienes trabajo o planes de algún tipo.

— No, no tengo nada. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

La sonrisa de Bucky le dejó el cuerpo raro. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar, pero después de su anterior respuesta se había quedado sin escapatoria. 

— Pues mira, resulta que sí. Hay un par de pasos que quiero ensayar pero sin un compañero de baile eso va a ser difícil.

— Buck, no seas así. Te dije que era un patán bailando. 

— Y yo te dije que no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

— ¿Es que te gusta torturarme? —se quejó Steve, pisando las palabras de su amigo.

— Deja de llorar como una nena —le reprochó Bucky, también hablando sin esperar a que fuera su turno.

De repente la mano del castaño tapó la boca a Rogers, que parpadeó anonadado y se detuvo. El gesto severo de James le amedrentró ligeramente.

— No me importa si eres malo. No necesito a un experimentado bailarín, sólo alguien que me haga mantener la postura y así poder yo también calcular distancia y movimientos. ¿Es que no confías en mí? Te estoy pidiendo un puto favor, no seas llorica. No te voy a juzgar, joder.

Lentamente apartó la mano, aunque en sus ojos grises se notaba que temía que en cualquier momento retomara de nuevo las quejas y excusas. Por suerte, una vez libre de la mordaza, Steve se quedó callado, analizando las palabras. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta el momento. ¿Pero que si había merecido la pena por ver su sonrisa? Pues sí, quizás un poco. Consciente de que en cualquier momento se arrepentiría, Bucky se alzó, rodeó la mesa, le agarró una mano a la fuerza y tiró de él hasta levantarle de la silla, mientras él le pedía que fuera con cuidado.

Le abandonó en mitad del salón, mientras iba a conectar el gramófono viejo que tenía en un rincón. Lo había comprado en un rastrillo y aún así le había costado un riñón. Su calidad dejaba mucho que desear, pero con el dinero que tenía no podía pedir más. La incomodidad se incrementó cuando se reprodujeron las primeras notas de la canción, pero pronto tuvo a Bucky a su lado, buscando agarrar su manos. Las movió para colocarlas como las damas pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían. Steve se veía demasiado grande a su lado, era frustrante de narices. Aún así lo intentó de esa manera, cuatro pasos que resultaron en tres pisotones y siete disculpas por parte del grandullón.

Bucky resopló frustrado, movió una de las manos de su compañero hasta que ésta estuvo anclada en su cintura, alzó su propio brazo y lo apoyó en su hombro.

— Está bien, eres descomunal para hacer los pasos de la mujer, así que por ahora me conformaré y cambiaremos. Quizás así te muevas algo más suelto. 

— ¿Pero y tu práctica? 

— Los pasos son los mismos a nivel de pies, así que no te preocupes. Céntrate y deja de estar tan tenso. Parece que estoy bailando con un pino. 

Palmeó la ancha espalda de Steve y le dio otro golpecito en un lateral que provocó que el rubio se encogiera. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios.

— Vaya, así que don Rogers tiene cosquillas.

— Es mi punto débil, pero pocos lo han descubierto.

De hecho él era el único y le chocaba que lo hubiera encontrado de nuevo. Al parecer el destino quería que Barnes tuviera todas las herramientas para desmontarle con facilidad. Total, ya no venía de otra arma más. 

— Siente el ritmo en el cuerpo, afloja los miembros. Diviértete por una vez en tu vida.

Para frustración de Barnes, su compañero de baile no podía dejarse ir tan fácilmente. Si Steve Rogers hubiera hecho caso a la primera a todo lo que le decían, seguramente hubiera seguido siendo un chaval delgado y enfermizo que no salía de casa para evitar todos los problemas y peleas que pudiera encontrarse. Así que empezó a fastidiarle, se movía de manera que a veces le hacía cosquillas en un costado y Steve se contorsionaba para evitar sus ataques. De todas maneras James se las ingeniaba para lograr que sus dedos tocaran el cuerpo de su compañero de baile, el cual se apartó y empezó un patético balanceo al ritmo de la música con los brazos alzados, preparados para defenderse.

— Eres un tramposo — concluyó Steve, como ofendido pero al mismo tiempo esa media sonrisa denotaba que se estaba divirtiend o. 

— Es que me obligas a ello. Al menos ya te ves más suelto y natural. Parecías un maniquín. Uno muy desproporcionado. 

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, Steve esquivó a tiempo la nueva ofensiva de Bucky y agarró ese brazo, para inutilizarlo. Viéndose atrapado, el moreno lanzó un nuevo ataque con su brazo libre, que también fue esquivado y atrapado. 

— Jaque mate. 

Los astutos orbes claros de Bucky le examinaron. De repente se revolvió, intentando escapar, pero él le aferró con más fuerza, desplazando su agarre hasta sus codos. Sonrió, victorioso, hasta que de repente Bucky se inclinó. Pasó rápido y duró un instante, como el recorrido de una estrella fugaz por el firmamento. De repente sintió el aliento cercano de James, el calor de sus labios contra los propios y una descarga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Sus manos se aflojaron y en ese instante Bucky retrocedió. 

La mente del capitán se había vaciado, dejando tras de sí un blanco insondable. Delante de él, el joven Barnes fue consciente de lo que sus acciones irresponsables habían producido. Había tenido el presentimiento de que ese hombre sentía algo, pero una cosa era intuirlo, quizás tontear, pero otra muy diferente asaltarle de esa manera. ¿Cómo había hecho eso con esa mole? ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado y le pegaba una hostia por su comportamiento? No es que no la mereciera, pero con la fuerza de esos puños quizás necesitaría unos cuantos puntos de sutura. 

— Vaya, qué incómodo. No he pensado antes de hacer eso y está mal. Sé que no está bien visto y los problemas que eso acarrea. Además, sin preguntar. Me había dado la impresión pero quizás me he equivocado.

— Cállate.

Aferró el codo derecho de su acompañante para evitar que le rehuyera y entonces se inclinó para poder ahora ser él quien clamara los labios cálidos y nostálgicos de Bucky, que durante un par de segundos se quedó helado, estático en esa posición. Pero había algo en el gesto de Steve que le sorprendió, algo crudo, algo herido, apasionado y ansioso que clamó por la piedad de su instinto más protector. La mano de su extremidad apresada se apoyó en el cuello, el otro brazo lo rodeó y correspondió al ósculo, como una vorágine de emociones, similar a un reencuentro y al mismo tiempo a una despedida. 

Los sentimientos de Rogers rugían como una tempestad, como la marejada que choca contra un rompeolas con violencia. Aunque dulces, había en esos movimientos un dolor con el que había convivido durante tiempo y al que aún no se había podido acostumbrar. La intensidad fue disminuyendo progresivamente hasta que, al final, se quedaron con las frentes apoyadas. Bucky fue el primero en reaccionar, con una risa.

— Vale, veo que no me equivocaba entonces. 

— Mira que tengo fama de ser muy obvio —replicó Steve resignado, dejando ir el brazo de su compañero.

— Obvio pero al mismo tiempo muy contradictorio. A veces eres más complicado que un puzle, aunque incluso de esa manera tienes encanto, maldito. 

Se rió por su comentario y le estrechó. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Bucky y cerró los ojos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si tuviera ganas de llorar incluso, pero se había propuesto no cargarse el ambiente. Algo tan sencillo como un beso le había hecho volver atrás en el tiempo y recordar tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Aquel no había sido su primer intercambio con Bucky, pero sí que era la primera vez en la que hablaban de ello con tanta naturalidad. Sin su pasado de por medio, se habían librado del lastre que suponía entre ellos. 

Su primer acercamiento se produjo el día en que Bucky se iba hacia la guerra. No fue la noche anterior, en que se fueron de paseo y visitaron la Stark Expo, fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando le acompañó a los muelles. Ninguno sabía bien qué decir y Steve se sentía impotente al ver que se marchaba a luchar por protegerles y él se quedaba atrás. Boqueó, trató de ser afilado y de añadir humor para que el peso de la realidad no les aplastara, pero sus intentos fueron torpes y le acercaron un poco más al llanto. Aprovechando la protección y la intimidad que podían tener dos individuos en una multitud, Bucky se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, casto. Cuando le observó, sorprendido y desconcertado, su mejor amigo sonrió resignado y triste.

— Cuídate mucho, Steve.

Y eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse al frente. Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta las encerró en una parte oculta de su ser y poco a poco se le olvidaron. Su atención se centró en su entrenamiento, en la oportunidad que le iba a ser otorgada y Peggy se perfiló como no sólo su ídolo, también como una admirable mujer con la que desearía pasar sus días. Aún así era demasiado torpe como para expresar aquello de manera adecuada y el frente no parecía el mejor escenario para ello. El segundo intercambio fue la noche siguiente al rescate del 107. A solas, montando guardia mientras el resto descansaba, Steve sucumbió al miedo y al alivio por partes iguales. Esta vez él fue el que besó a James, que se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer. Esperó al momento idóneo para hablar de aquello, de aquel calor que no se iba cuando estaban cerca, de esa sensación de familiaridad, de ese instinto de protección que ardía con fuerza cuando le tenía cerca, pero el instante nunca llegaba. Bucky retrocedió al ver la importancia de la presencia de Peggy y siempre que estaban a solos y parecía que las cosas podrían llegar a ese grado de intimidad, él le preguntaba con jovialidad y una ausente melancolía que qué tal le iban las cosas con ellas. Los consejos de sus labios parecían puñaladas. Pero tampoco podía renunciar a Peggy. Su corazón estaba dividido de igual manera y aún no sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Al volver del hielo se encontró más solo que nunca. Peggy era una ancianita que había vivido su vida de la mejor manera posible. Tenía hijos, nietos y un marido que aunque había muerto siempre estaba en su mente. Él también era consciente de ese pequeño rincón que siempre poseería, pero le parecía demasiado egoísta aparecer y reclamarlo. Podía imaginar el sufrimiento que la fémina había padecido después de su caída en el océano, no deseaba infringir más dolor. ¿Pero qué le quedaba a él en ese mundo ahora? 

La última vez había sido en Wakanda, un ridículo impulso que no pudo controlar. Después de meses vagando de localidad en localidad, huyendo de la justicia, ver su rostro conocido y sonriente había sido un bálsamo. La primera vez que se veían en persona después de haber salido de la criostasis. En un principio se tuvo que conformar con un abrazo que prolongó más de lo que el resto estaba esperando. Bucky le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió con un aire tímido aunque cálido. Le llevó a ver el lugar donde estaba viviendo, su granja y se sentaron a charlar sobre una roca. Las horas pasaron, el sol empezó a caer por el horizonte y la luz dorada bañó su perfil. Le preguntó cómo estaba, los ojos grises se centraron en él y a pesar de escucharle, lo cierto es que se perdió más en su fisonomía. Entonces le dio un beso. Fue corto, ni siquiera correspondido en ese momento. Al darse cuenta de aquello se retiró, espantado ante las consecuencias que eso podía tener. El ambiente se mantuvo enrarecido un rato pero luego dio la impresión de que no había sucedido nada.

Era un poco frustrante estar a estas alturas de su vida sin saber qué demonios significaban aquellos acercamientos que habían tenido. Le encantaría poder leer la mente de Bucky para saber qué sentía, qué pensaba y entonces, quizás, poder aclarar sus propios sentimientos. 

El timbre se activó con gran estruendo y la cercanía que había existido entre ellos se perdió de inmediato. Ambos se apartaron como si el cuerpo del otro les hubiera lastimado y en sus ojos se percibía el nerviosismo. No importaba que el capitán viniera de un siglo donde dos hombres pudieran besarse en público sin que, normalmente, sucediera algo grave, en sus células estaba grabado el pavor de vivir en los años 40, el mismo que ahora contraía las facciones de Bucky. Con torpes andares, se fue hacia la puerta y Steve se quedó en el salón, con el cuerpo tenso como si estuviera esculpido en granito. 

Al cabo de medio minuto, el rostro de su compañero asomó por el marco de la puerta y llamó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y le enfocó. Al menos ya no se veía tan asustado como antes.

— Es el señor Danvers. Dice que su esposa ha roto aguas, que necesita que le ayudes a llevarla al hospital y vigilar el negocio.

Leonard Danvers le había contactado en diversas ocasiones para que le ayudara con su negocio de cristalería. Principalmente le necesitaba para mover el material pesado sin necesidad de comprar o alquilar la maquinaria necesaria para dicha tarea. Sabía que su esposa estaba embarazada. De hecho, según decían los médicos, iba a ser un niño. Leonard repetía que lo llamaría Joe, en honor a su padre. Asintió y fue a buscar sus llaves. Cuando pasó a la vera de Bucky, este le agarró por la muñeca y tiró de él para detenerle. Sus orbes se encontraron. Maldijo tener que irse.

— Te espero para cenar, ¿vale? Así que no vayas a estar hasta las tantas con esa familia. Que ya empiezo a conocerte.

— Estaré aquí para entonces. Te lo prometo, Buck.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, dejó ir su brazo y aún notando cómo se atenuaba el calor residual que su mano había dejado, abandonó el apartamento. Ahora solo, James se acomodó un mechón de su cabello y suspiró. Casi de inmediato, una sonrisa resignada y entretenida curvo sus labios. Cruzó el apartamento y abrió la ventana que daba a la calle. Se asomó y apoyó los antebrazos en el marco de madera. Aún sonriente, observó el amplio y fornido perfil de Rogers, caminando a un paso torpe al lado de Leonard. En su pecho se afianzó un tierno sentimiento que de manera progresiva se vio ahogado por otra sensación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lo achacó al viento que se había empezado a levantar ahora que la tarde empezaba a estar bien entrada. Examinó una última vez la pequeña figura que era ya Steve y cerró la ventana. Mientras se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor, Bucky se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena de esa noche.


	9. Un artículo de al menos 2 páginas

Aquel sábado despertó con el sonido de los cacharros en la cocina. Como hacía cada mañana, casi de manera religiosa, revisó en primer lugar el reloj analógico que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las agujas marcaban las ocho y media de la mañana y aunque Bucky normalmente se levantaba pronto, eso era demasiado incluso para sus estándares. Para acabar su rutina revisó el reloj quántico y apreció las décimas de segundo que habían sucedido desde el día anterior. Escuchó ruido de cacharros y una maldición ahogada y salió de sus pensamientos. Arqueó una ceja y se incorporó en la cama, despeinado. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, desenredándolos. Abandonó la comodidad del colchón y salió al pasillo justo para escuchar un insulto bastante crudo de Bucky. Pues sí se había levantado de mal humor… Acortó la distancia que le separaba de la cocina y se asomó. El joven se encontraba en el centro, mirando con odio una olla. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada sobre el codo izquierdo, que sobaba distraídamente. 

— Ha debido hacerte algo terrible para que la mires de esa manera.

Bucky se tensó durante un segundo y al siguiente le observó con una mezcla de recelo y enfurruñamiento infantil. Aunque normalmente le hubiera producido ternura, no le pasaron por alto las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos claros. Durante una semana había visto que el carácter de James se había modificado por una serie de comportamientos cuya causa no podía discernir. Le veía inquieto, algo al filo, tenso, como si estuviera esperando a que algo le asaltara en cualquier momento, aunque esa actitud en su presencia se suavizaba, como si le diera algo de paz, un oasis en medio del desierto árido. A pesar de eso, sus horarios de sueño se habían puesto patas arriba. Ya un par de veces se había despertado de madrugada para ir al baño y había visto la luz de la pequeña y decrépita lámpara del salón encendida.

Estaba preocupado, no sabía si había hecho algo mal ya que desde aquel beso y la posterior cena tranquila que habían tenido, las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a aquella simple y algo tosca amistad del principio. A la quinta jornada de trabajo nocturno al final Steve le había encarado y le había preguntado por aquellas noches que pasaba prácticamente en vela. 

— Tengo mucho trabajo para el nuevo espectáculo y prefiero aprovecharlo y dejar de dar vueltas en la cama —le había respondido, escueto.

Algo le decía que no le contaba toda la verdad, pero en ese momento lo aceptó. Por supuesto, la falta de sueño hacía que su carácter se hubiera agriado, fácilmente saltaba a la crítica o se sumergía en la ira si las cosas no iban como las había planeado. Era algo que ya había vivido con anterioridad, así que de sobras sabía qué tenía que hacer para capear el temporal. Se acercó a él y con cuidado de no molestar a la bestia, posó una mano en su hombro. Durante un segundo notó que Bucky se tensaba bajo su toque.

— Otra vez estás frotándote el brazo. ¿Aún sigues lesionado?

— Eso parece. Estoy harto, a ratos me incapacita y me toca mucho los huevos. 

— ¿Y crees que es buena idea participar en el espectáculo en este estado?

La mirada que le dedicó fue todo un poema. Un ser humano normal y corriente sin duda perecería ante el veneno y el hielo de esa mirada. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición, consciente de que si no se retractaba pronto acabaría de activar el mecanismo de esa mina que casi había rozado ya. 

— Vale, lo sé, he dicho una soberana tontería —murmuró conciliador.

— Con todo lo que he trabajado y entrenado para esto, no me puedes pedir ni insinuar que debería renunciar a ello. Aunque me deje la salud, Rogers. Esa actuación nos va a ganar un artículo de al menos dos páginas en el periódico. Te lo juro. 

Le hubiera gustado argumentar lo mucho que le estaba costando el espectáculo a nivel de salud, pero no quería ganarse una respuesta aún peor que la que ya había recibido. Bucky Barnes era un terco de cuidado y no aceptaría ante nadie el estar llegando a su límite. Una vez hubiera sobrepasado esa línea y ya no la pudiera ver si echaba la vista atrás, entonces, quizás, podría plantearse el solicitar que alguien le tendiera una mano amiga.

Podría haberle obligado a descansar a la fuerza aunque le odiara por ello, pero el estreno tenía lugar esa misma noche. Ojalá todo fuera bien y por fin Bucky pudiera descansar como Dios mandaba. Por ahora él intentaría poner algo de paz.

— Está bien. Seguro que lo lográis. Pero para que no pagues todos esos nervios con las ollas y evitar que te hagas daño, ¿qué te parece si intento cocinar yo algo? No soy el mejor, pero si me esfuerzo quizás sale algo hasta decente. 

— Suena terrorífico si lo dices así. 

Se rió, por supuesto que lo había elaborado de esa manera para ver la mueca de su rostro y esperando el comentario que había llegado, por descontado. Al final Bucky insistió en echar una mano y le dejó con tal de no ver cómo se subía por las paredes. En compañía, fueron preparando el desayuno, conversando de temas triviales. Parecía surrealista estar charlando de la necesidad que tenían de ir a comprar comida para llenar la despensa sabiendo que aquello no era la realidad, que fuera sus amigos y compañeros peleaban para darles una oportunidad. Así que ahogó esa voz en su interior y se aferró a aquellos momentos. Aún no había pensado en cómo enfrentar a Bucky, pero desde luego no sería en ese momento. Quizás en un mes más sería capaz de empezar a tantear el terreno de alguna manera. Necesitaba su total confianza para poder explicarle la verdad, porque sonaría a cuento para niños. 

Después de desayunar, se cambiaron a ropa de calle y salieron. Se dio cuenta de que Bucky se había vestido y emperifollado para compensar las ojeras y su aspecto un poco demacrado. En su pecho, durante unos segundos, sintió que le oprimían el corazón. Le iba a hacer dormir bien sí o sí. Como Steven que se llamaba. El resto del día se dedicó a distraer la mente de Bucky, aunque a eso de las cuatro su cerebro decidió dejar de colaborar y la tarea se le hizo imposible. Viendo que no lo podía sacar del bucle, se ofreció a bailar con él para ensayar una última vez. En otras ocasiones era condescendiente con su falta de ritmo, pero en ese momento, cercano al ataque de nervios, Barnes sólo atinó a pedirle que pararan. Al menos agradeció que no hiciera ningún comentario con el objetivo de herirle. 

Su compañero abandonó el piso a eso de las seis y media y aunque insistió en acompañarle le dijo que no podía estar por él y que seguramente entre bastidores estorbaría más que ayudaría. Lo entendía, ni siquiera le podía culpar por el tono tan directo que había empleado, así que se quedó en la casa y se distrajo dibujando en su cuaderno. Observó el boceto que había hecho y arrugó la nariz a disgusto. En general quedaba satisfecho con su arte, pero ese día algo no le gustaba. Le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca, pero viendo que ya se le hacía tarde dejó eso para otro momento y fue a vestirse. Aún no disponía de un gran variedad dentro del armario, por lo que intentaba combinarse las tres camisas que tenía de su tamaño con el pantalón de vestir que más le gustaba. En el fondo le daba vergüenza pensar que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de ello y aquello le resultaba curioso. Toda su vida se había acostumbrado a la pobreza, a apreciar lo poco que tenía y lucirlo con orgullo, pero la modernidad le había cambiado. Ahora, con sus ahorros y los regalos de Stark, había aprendido a disfrutar de lo material más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Le gustaba su Ipod, la ropa que había ido acumulando y que con el tiempo había ido poco a poco renovando por otra con un estilo más actual, incluso le reconocía las ventajas a un microondas o a un móvil. 

Antes de salir del piso se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello, peinándoselo un poco para un lado. Se quedó quieto, observando su reflejo y suspiró. Había una voz que le echaba una reprimenda por culpa de su inactividad y cada vez tomaba fuerza con más frecuencia. Ignoró el dolor en el pecho y salió a una calle que le traía recuerdos que casi había olvidado. Al doblar la esquina le llegó olor a pasteles de una de las mejores panaderías de Brooklyn. A pesar de esa inquietud interna que no se apagaba por completo nunca, Steve sonrió al hallar de manera imprevista una memoria de su pasado que inevitablemente le hacía desear permanecer un día más en aquella ilusión tan bien montada.

El local estaba a reventar de gente, que esperaba en una cola que se perdía al final de la calle y serpenteaba hacia la perpendicular. A pasitos cortos y disimulados, poco a poco se adentraban en el local. El guarda de la puerta le echó un vistazo y al reconocerle le sonrió. Se habían hecho amigos con el paso de las visitas y así ya no tenía que esperar a que Amanda saliera a buscarle, azuzada por los nervios incontrolables de Bucky. Le hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, mientras que con su compañera apartaba a la gente para dejarle pasar. En el interior, el sonido del bullicio se hizo ensordecedor. No faltaba el que alzara un decibelio más su voz para intentar hacerse oír por encima de otra persona que charlaba no muy lejos. Con dificultades fue esquivando a la gente que permanecía de pie encarando un escenario vacío. Llegó a la barra y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Antes de poder alzar la mano para pedir una cerveza, ya la tenía al lado. Le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza al barman y giró el taburete para encarar el local. Algunas miradas se centraban en él por su tamaño y su apariencia, pero en general Steve las ignoraba.Le producía cierta euforia ser consciente de que le observaban por su físico y no porque en él identificaran al personaje, al héroe. Poder pasear por la ciudad sin que nadie le pidiera un autógrafo se le hacía extraordinario, como esa sensación que se le queda a uno después de ver una estrella fugaz.

Aunque su mente sabía que tendría que estar ocupada en resolver otros problemas que pronto tendría que enfrentar, Steve se fijó en la gente que poblaba el local. Había ciertos detalles de la moda de los 40 que le fascinaban. Así que sus ojos se distraían en ellos y se dedicaba a memorizarlos, con el objeto de dibujarlos luego en casa, en un ambiente más sosegado que le permitiera concentrarse. Las luces se atenuaron y en el escenario apareció George, el presentador habitual y dueño del bar. No siempre adoptaba aquel rol, pero en los días en que estrenaban espectáculo no faltaba su presencia. Después de unas vacías palabras que la mitad de los asistentes no escuchó, dejó libre el escenario y apareció la bella Amanda, haciendo gala de su encanto y logrando vítores tanto de hombres como de mujeres. La conmoción se pareció a la que se produjo cuando Bucky apareció, arrebatador. Un suave maquillaje disimulaba sus ojeras y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con un suave cardado, le daba un toque elegante aunque ligeramente informal.

Steve no tenía ni idea de danza pero aún así tenía claro que los pasos que ambos bailarines encadenaban tenían una gran complejidad. Cuando acabó, el público irrumpió en un aplauso que rugió con la fuerza de un león por toda la habitación. Él también aplaudía sin control, fascinado. En una parte recóndita de su cerebro sentía algo curioso, como un cosquilleo, un picor que estimulaba a su creatividad. Empezó el segundo acto del baile, algo más calmado que abrió con una danza solitaria de Amanda. Parecía un lamento, un grito de desesperación a pesar de que solo abría la boca. Diferentes bailarinas la tomaban para luego dejarla ir. Máscaras blancas cubrían su rostro y llevaban sombreros de ala corta. James apareció por la izquierda, sus ojos grises se fijaron en la muchacha y cobraron vida, llenos de interés. Dio dos artísticos pasos y de repente se quedó quieto. La música seguía, los compases se sucedían y Bucky no se movía un milímetro. Hasta que no vio a Amanda susurrar hacia él no comprendió que aquello no era parte del espectáculo. Desde su lugar vio cómo levantaba los brazos, se miraba las manos con horror y temblaba. Miró alrededor, desorientado. La gente empezó a susurrar, ahora consciente de que algo le sucedía al bailarín. Amanda dejó el intento de disimular a un lado, agarró a Bucky de la pechera y aunque la enfocó, parecía no verla. Ella asió sus brazos con fuerza y eso hizo que el muchacho jadease con dolor. Gran parte de su peso de repente estaba sobre Amanda, que le llamaba intentando hacer que reaccionara. Steve se levantó al fin y apartó con toda la delicadeza posible a la gente a su alrededor para hacerse espacio y poder llegar al escenario. De un ágil salto se subió y llegó a la vera de los dos antes de que Amanda se desplomara por completo. La chica cayó de culo, jadeante, y Steve cargaba el peso de su amigo.

— Bucky. ¿Me oyes? Soy Steve. Estoy contigo. 

— ¿Steve? —preguntó entre dientes que castañeteaban.

— Eso es. ¿Qué te ocurre? 

— Tengo mucho frío…

Algo se rompió dentro de él al escucharle decir aquello. El peso muerto de Bucky le alarmó. Le sujetó con fuerza y entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo realmente estaba más frío de lo normal. Escuchó gritos en el público y se dio cuenta de lo expuesto que estaba. Lo agarró en volandas y corrió hacia las bambalinas, vigilando no hacerle más daño. Amanda se había ido hacia un teléfono para pedir ayuda. En la parte interior del local el dueño había habilitado una sala grande para los bailarines. Tenía una gran ristra de espejos de dos metros en la pared izquierda, justo en frente. En esa ubicación también había escritorios con maquillaje y peines. Además había un sofá de color chocolate donde dejó el cuerpo de Bucky que, aunque ya no tiritaba, aún estaba frío. Asustado miró alrededor y tuvo que revolver un poco un par de cajas con adornos y trajes de baile hasta dar con una manta. Se fue hasta el tresillo y cubrió con la tela a James. Con la cabeza algo aturdida, se movió hacia una silla y tomó asiento con cuidado de no romperla. Sus ojos azules aún vigilaban su figura pero en su mente se reproducían sus palabras. Incluso para una anemia, le parecía demasiado. Además su comportamiento previo al derrumbe había sido demasiado extraño.

La puerta se abrió y entró Amanda, lo cual obligó a Steve a recomponerse y fingir que no tenía el estómago casi en los pies. La joven se veía alterada, las mejillas las tenía encendidas de tanto correr de aquí para allá y a pesar de eso, sus ojos se veían acuosos, como si fuese a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. A diferencia de otras veces, Amanda lucía desvalida. Corrió a su encuentro y abrazó a Steve temblorosa. Él le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Se va a poner bien. Bucky es un luchador y no se rendirá. Seguro que todo es culpa de haberse excedido preparando el espectáculo. ¿Qué ha pasado con la gente?

— George les ha pedido disculpas y les ha invitado a una ronda. Algunos se han marchado ya, pero otros se están quedando por el puto morbo. Me enferman.

— ¿Viene alguien a verle?

— Sí —confirmó al mismo tiempo que asentía—. Deben estar al llegar. Cuídale mientras, ¿quieres? Voy a salir a ver si los veo venir.

Tal y como predijo, un doctor de emergencias apareció en una decrépita ambulancia. Para ese momento, Bucky tenía su color normal y su cuerpo estaba cálido como siempre. Lo sabía porque lo había ido comprobando a cada minuto. Mientras el doctor estaba tomándole la tensión, los ojos de Barnes se abrieron poco a poco. El peso que había amenazado con destrozar el corazón de Steve se aligeraba. 

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo estaba bailando…

— Ha sufrido un caso severo de agotamiento combinado posiblemente con una anemia, señor Barnes —le comentó el doctor—. El señor Rogers me ha contado que ha sufrido de insomnio últimamente.

Tuvo que pensar un momento antes de contestar.

— Sí. He estado muy nervioso por el espectáculo y no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que tenía tanto por hacer. He sido descuidado.

El doctor relató entonces los resultados de la lectura, tenía la tensión un poco baja pero nada alarmante. Prosiguió con una serie de recomendaciones para mejorar el estado de salud de Bucky que éste en realidad no escuchó. Había en sus orbes una vulnerabilidad que acongojó a Steve. Algo no había contado y le aterrorizaba saber qué ocultaba. El matasanos se marchó y Amanda lloró lo que no estaba escrito. Fue responsabilidad de Bucky consolarla con suaves caricias en la espalda, una sonrisa resignada y la promesa de no volver a llevarse hasta ese extremo. Una vez se tranquilizó, Steve se ofreció a ayudarle a levantarse. No le importaron las quejas que recibió, aún así lo asistió y fingió no darse cuenta de ese adorable mohín que le enturbió el rostro.

El camino fue incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablar. Bucky no parecía preparado y Steve tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para decidirse por una. Además, sentía que si abordaba el tema en ese momento no podría ocultar más toda la información que su cabeza guardaba. Después de semejante episodio no opinaba que fuese lo mejor para su salud. Una vez en casa le llevó derecho a su cuarto. Mientras se cambiaba, fue a la cocina y le preparó un sándwich de pavo. 

— En serio, no tendrías que haberme hecho nada. Estoy bien, Steve. Solo cansado y eso se arregla durmiendo.

— Óyeme bien, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez, el doctor dice que estás anémico así que vas a comer y vas a dormir. Me voy a asegurar de eso. Aunque me tenga que quedar yo en vela toda la noche.

— Eres un exagerado… —murmuró entre dientes.

Le dirigió una mirada exasperada y algo molesta que por fin logró que se callara y se comiera el sándwich. Se sentó en una pequeña silla que crujió amenazante.

— Me has pegado un susto de muerte, Buck. Pensaba que te iba a perder en mis brazos. Estoy harto de perder a quien me importa. Así que quiero que te cuides más y que duermas.

Algo atormentó su mirada gris, que permaneció fija en las sábanas. Le hubiera gustado poder leer su cabeza, pero empezaba a pensar que ese territorio lo tenía prohibido. Alguien había decidido unilateralmente que Steve pasaría parte de su vida intentando comprender los designios de su mente. Hubiera sido fácil presionar e ignorar sus deseos, pero él tomó el camino difícil y se guardó toda la inquietud dentro de su corazón.

— Lo siento, Steve.

— No hace falta que me pidas perdón. 

Se incorporó con intención de dejarle a solas para que descansara pero cuando llamó su nombre se detuvo.

— Quédate aquí a dormir. Conmigo, sí. Sólo dormir. No quiero estar solo. Y más vale que no te rías de esto que he dicho, no eres el único asustado esta noche.

Resignado retornó sobre sus propios pasos. Para entonces Bucky ya le había apartado las sábanas y él se acostó a su lado. Estaban apretados, ambos mirando al techo, ahora sumidos en un silencio sepulcral y una suave oscuridad que los arrullaba. Protegido por esa intimidad, Bucky se acercó a él y lo abrazó por un costado. Sintió su cabeza contra su hombro y la respiración acariciando como un fantasma su clavícula. Ahí pasó toda la noche.


	10. Interludio ~ Bucky ~

Una sensación extraña se adueñó de su ser cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado contra el lateral de Steve. No podía decir que fuera desagradable, más bien al contrario. Cuando estaba en compañía de ese hombre, de alguna manera se sentía volar, ligero, como si sus pies en cualquier momento pudieran abandonar el suelo y escalar unas escaleras hacia el cielo más azulado posible. 

Sí, cuando lo pensaba a él también le daban ganas de vomitar. 

Rogers se marchó de casa media hora después de despertar. James había mencionado lo que supondría perder un día de trabajo para su justa economía y él se había ofrecido a ir a cubrirle. ¿Que si se arrepentía de haberle manejado de esa manera, sin despeinarse siquiera? Pues un poco, pero tenía la sensación de que quería hablar con él de lo que sucedió la noche anterior y a Bucky no le apetecía, pues él era el primero que estaba incómodo con ese tema. 

Estaba casi totalmente seguro de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Había estado devanándose los sesos intentando dar con la causa, pero aún no había logrado encontrarla. Algo se había activado en su cerebro y se estaba llevando poco a poco la cordura que le quedaba. Hacía días había empezado a tener sueños que cuando prácticamente no podía recordar. Una vez se despertaba, agitado y nervioso, los detalles se desvanecían como si se perdieran en una densa niebla. Aunque había tres cosas que siempre permanecían en su cabeza: rojo, blanco y gritos desgarradores. En ocasiones los alaridos le pertenecían, en otras venían de voces que no reconocía y que suplicaban misericordia. 

Por si no fuera poco, aquellos sueños empezaron a acarrear consigo efectos secundarios que pronto empezó a detestar. Jamás había tenido alucinaciones, así que cuando tuvo la primera y fue consciente de que todo aquello que había visto no era real, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Inició como un destello, un reflejo en el espejo mal colocado, unos ojos grises fríos y afilado, desprovistos de emoción que le seguían. Un día, la alucinación dejó de desvanecerse en cuanto le prestaba atención. A veces veía a un tío que se parecía a él pero al mismo tiempo totalmente opuesto. Tenía un brazo de metal con una imponente estrella roja. Daba miedo. De repente desaparecía y él podía volver a respirar de nuevo.

Hace un día la visión le asaltó cuando estaba en la cocina buscando la olla. De repente lo tenía delante. Éste se vino hacia él y le asió los brazos, o eso creyó sentir. Retrocedió y dejó caer la olla. El estruendo destruyó la ilusión, pero el dolor en el brazo izquierdo no se le marchó ni queriendo. El brazo de metal de ese tío era el izquierdo también. No es que estuviera relacionado, pero le parecía curioso. Durante días había temido soñar, así que pasaba de siestas cortas a despertares provocados por un despertador. No podía decir que siempre hubiese alcanzado el éxito, pues las alucinaciones parecían ser la prueba de sus pesadillas, pero trataba de mantener bajo control aquello que le tenía al filo. El insomnio le condujo al mal humor y las alucinaciones a ese estado de alerta, temiendo que en cualquier momento el tipo apareciese y él fuese incapaz de repelerlo obligando a su cerebro a percibir únicamente lo real.

Sin embargo lo de ayer había excedido el límite, había sobrepasado lo que hasta ahora creía horrible para convertirlo en una pesadilla. En aquel estado precario, se encontró luchando por realizar la mejor actuación de su vida. Había algo raro en su pecho, como una presión, pero la ignoró creyendo que remitiría en cuanto calentara. Después del segundo paso, la sala desapareció. Tras un parpadeo, Bucky se encontró plantado en medio de la nada, sobre una capa de lo que parecía nieve. El viento aullaba con fuerza al colarse entre dos montañas y lo sentía chocar contra su cuerpo, a pesar de que sus ropas no se movían bajo su influencia. Ahí fue cuando inició el temblor. Bajó la mirada y vio a sus pies un redondel rojo. Su presencia le inquietó aún más, pero se quedó corto con el vuelco que le dio cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba medio brazo. Un poco por encima del codo, el brazo izquierdo finalizaba en un sangrante muñón. De él salía una protuberancia blanca sanguinolenta y un hilo de sangre pendía mientras ésta se iba derramando sobre la nieve. La mano derecha estaba cubierta de rojo. Levantó la mirada, perdido, sin saber qué hacía allí, cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar y qué le había sucedido. Estaba herido. ¿Por qué? La realidad, en ese momento, empezó a difuminarse en su cabeza y de la nada apareció Amanda, que le aferró con fuerza. El paisaje nevado desapareció cuando le asió los brazos con fuerza y un dolor agudo tuvo lugar en ese muñón que aún no había vuelto a su aspecto habitual.

El frío no le abandonó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sólo la voz de Steve le devolvió al salón, pero aún en sus oídos escuchaba el viento bramar con ira, como si estuviera molesto por haber perdido a su víctima preferida. Su presencia le alivió, trajo una suave brisa cálida que le tranquilizó. Su calma le hizo bajar la guardia y el frío entumeció aún más su cuerpo. Sin embargo, haber perecido en los brazos de Steve no le hubiese parecido tan mala idea. 

Tan misterioso como apareció, el frío abandonó su cuerpo. El médico atribuyó su episodio a una anemia y al insomnio recurrente, pero él sabía la verdad. Como mínimo estaba teniendo un brote psicótico y confundía ilusión con realidad. ¿Quién aseguraba que alguna vez Bucky no cometiera una locura? Su moral le gritaba que debería pronunciarse con la verdad pero se detuvo. Había escuchado a un par de doñas comentando acerca del hijo de una de ellas. Al parecer el pobre había sufrido un ataque de locura y se lo habían llevado a un manicomio. Las cosas que les escuchó comentar ya en su momento le pusieron los vellos de punta. Ahora que la posibilidad de acabar en un lugar así había aumentado para él, las palabras de las viejas se repetían en su cabeza y le aceleraban el corazón con miedo.

Así que ignoró todas las señales que le indicaban que no contar la verdad podría resultar en peligro para el resto de personas a su alrededor y escuchó las instrucciones del doctor. Ni a Steve se lo había podido contar, a solas, pero veía su mirada aunque fingiera que no lo hacía. Él sabía que algo ocurría, algo más allá de unos simples nervios antes del estreno. De manera egoísta, Bucky no quería ver en su rostro la compasión, el miedo o el asco. Temía que si se lo explicaba no lo comprendería y le lanzaría contra el centro psiquiátrico más cercano para que le trataran esa demencia lo antes posible. 

Era un ser horrible. Se lo decía a él mismo una y otra vez. Quizás el hombre del brazo metálico y él no eran tan diferentes. Quizás él era peor, pues ocultaba sus intenciones tras una máscara de cordialidad.

Se acercó al periódico que descansaba sobre la cómoda. Steve lo había ido a buscar con cierta reticencia cuando se lo había pedido. Allí, en portada, el titular “Bailarín local sufre un desafortunado incidente en medio de un espectáculo” resaltaba por encima del resto. Fue a la página y lo leyó todo por encima. 

Había conseguido su artículo de, al menos, dos páginas pero no era el contenido que hubiera deseado.

Del estómago le subió un sabor desagradable y con un deje metálico.


	11. Brazo de metal

El ruido de destrozo le sacó del sueño en el que se había sumido hacía cosa de unas horas. En primera instancia no lo asoció con la realidad, pero al segundo golpe Steve se incorporó en la cama, despeinado pero con los sentidos completamente alerta. Dejó atrás las suaves sábanas y se movió por el piso sumido en la penumbra. El sonido de una respiración acelerada le llevó hasta la cocina. Había cosas por el suelo, algunas rotas, otras desperdigadas. Pero no era lo único, de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha se encontraba Bucky. Resoplaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y a pesar de la ausencia de luz podía ver su rostro perlado por el sudor. A pesar que hacía calor, el sofoco no era suficiente para provocar tal transpiración.

Se acercó, lentamente, se inclinó y estiró una mano hacia él, con intención de tocarle. Justo en ese momento se encontró con sus ojos grises, helados como témpanos. El otro brillo que le alertó fue el que se produjo cuando la luz de la luna se reflejó contra el filo del cuchillo de cocina que tenía en la mano. Tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivarlo y solo recibir un rasguño en su desnudo hombro. Llamó su nombre, centrándose en moverse hacia el lado contrario, pero el joven no contestaba. Le escuchó murmurar algo, una y otra vez.

— No me vas a atrapar.

Su velocidad se hacía pareja a la suya, similar a la que había tenido cuando se encontraron en bandos contrarios, para nada parecida a la que tenía antes de la guerra. En uno de esos ataques le agarró de la muñeca que empuñaba el cuchillo y cuando el puño de la otra se venía hacia él, también lo sujetó. 

— ¡Bucky, soy yo! ¡Soy Steve! ¡Estás a salvo, deja de atacar!

La vida retornó a sus orbes y éstos se tornaron acuosos. Su voz no emergió de su garganta pero sus labios vocalizaron un simple Steve que él entendió a la perfección. La mano soltó el cuchillo y el estruendo cuando chocó contra el suelo le retumbó por la cabeza. Cauteloso, soltó sus brazos, aún con el corazón martilleando con fuerza en su pecho y respirando un poco acelerado. 

— Estaba… ese tío estaba… —balbuceó James, mientras buscaba en la habitación esa presencia que le desestabilizaba.

El dolor que experimentaba al verle de esa manera a ratos se le hacía insufrible. Casi le daba la impresión de que él ayudaba a esa mano que hería constantemente a Bucky, cómplice. Se sobresaltó cuando las manos del castaño le agarraron el brazo.

— Estás herido.

El cuerpo de James se tensó, tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Bajó la vista hacia el cuchillo y, aunque Steve trató de ocultarlo, por cómo su piel había perdido un tono diría que lo había divisado sin problemas. Vio que se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas por la cocina, esquivando los cacharros. Una mano cubría su boca y dificultaba entender lo que murmuraba de manera frenética. Él también abandonó el suelo aunque permaneció quieto, viendo si podía hacer algo por él.

— Estoy bien, no es nada. Mañana no quedará ni rastro de esta herida. No pasa nada, cálmate por favor. Buck, mírame.

Le hizo caso, pero había en él algo de furia, reproche y miedo. Se enfrentaba a expresiones tan crudas que sintió en sus espaldas la culpa por ser de alguna manera responsable de ello. El temblor en una de sus piernas le indicaba que tenía ganas de reemprender aquella carrera en círculos que había iniciado por la cocina, así que se fue para él y asió sus brazos a la altura de sus codos. El gesto no agradó al varón, que se intentó escapar con poco éxito. Aunque cuidadosas, las manos de Steve no tenían intención de dejarle escapar. Era su responsabilidad tranquilizarle.

— Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Te he cortado con el cuchillo y por suerte no te he hecho algo peor. Esto no puede seguir así mucho más tiempo. Al final voy a acabar por matar a alguien sin ser consciente de ello. 

— Es una mala racha. Te pondrás bien. Yo voy a cuidar de ti mientras, te ayudaré.

— ¡¿Cómo me vas a ayudar contra un enemigo que está dentro de mi cabeza?! ¡No digas tonterías, Steve! Aún me gusta menos la idea que a ti, pero no creo que pueda postergar esto más tiempo. Tengo que ir a un loquero. Necesito que me encierren, que me ayuden profesionales. Sólo ellos me podrán curar, si es que esto tiene una cura. No eres un héroe de película, no puedes arreglarlo todo.

— ¿Y si deciden que tienen que operarte para extirparte un trozo de cerebro? ¿Y si deciden que quieren usar la electricidad para corregir esas conductas?

No le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió a Bucky ante la mención de la electricidad y se mordió el labio, culpable, pues había utilizado las palabras de manera consciente, aún sabiendo lo que eso podría provocar en él..

— Pues si ese es el precio a pagar… —empezó el joven. Aunque intentaba sonar firme, su voz tenía un deje trémulo.

— No pienso dejar que hagas algo así, esos tratamientos no sirven. No estás loco, sólo estás pasando por una época dura y aunque parezca que no hay salida, la habrá. Una vez las cosas se asienten, te darás cuenta de que el tío del brazo izquierdo de metal no es alguien a quien sólo debas temer.

El ansias de huir de Barnes se detuvo y se quedó helado, observándole entre tenso y horrorizado.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Algo estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía determinar el qué. En su discurso había dicho algo que había salido de lugar y aunque él no recordaba en ese momento el qué, estaba claro por la manera en que Bucky le observaba. Es más, se movió con fuerza y se soltó de su agarre. Hasta le vio retroceder un par de pasos. Balbuceó sin llegar a articular una frase coherente, sabiéndose al borde de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan profundo era.

— Te he contado todo el tema de mis delirios, pero en ningún momento te he hablado de su brazo de metal, ni mucho menos te he dicho cuál es. ¿Cómo demonios sabes qué apariencia tiene? 

Hizo un amago de acercarse a él, necesitaba que se calmara y mientras él poder pensar cómo abordar el tema. Ahora comprendía a qué piscina se había lanzado. Por desgracia no tenía agua. Antes de llegar a tocarle, Barnes retrocedió, abrió rápidamente un cajón y sacó un cuchillo largo y fino que usaban para cortar pan. No dudó en apuntarlo hacia él. No se trataba de la primera vez que le amenazaba con un cuchillo, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que le miraba con un terror tan genuino. O quizás la segunda.

— Bucky, por favor…

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué sabes todo eso? ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto! Me estás… Me estás haciendo algo para destrozarme a nivel mental y entonces aprovecharte. No sé cómo lo estás haciendo, pero es por eso que sabes que ese tío tiene un brazo de metal.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te haría algo? Si he venido hasta aquí es por ti. Sólo quiero ayudarte y asegurarme de que estás bien.

— ¡Y una mierda! —vociferó Bucky, que agitó el cuchillo frente a él, con las manos temblorosas. Sería fácil desarmarle, pero no lo iba a intentar, no cuando estaba así de agitado—. Tú y yo no nos conocemos de nada y en cambio estás aquí a pesar de todos los problemas que he estado teniendo últimamente. Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría con un tío que se está volviendo majareta al que solo conoce de unos meses. ¿Me oyes? ¡NADIE! No importa qué tanto te guste, una situación como esta es intolerable. Y tus miradas… Dios, tus putas miradas. ¡Como la de ahora…! ¿Por qué me miras como si supieras algo que a mí se me escapa? Me miras con culpa, maldito cabrón. ¡TÚ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTO!

— ¡No, claro que no! Al menos no directamente, no queriendo. Quizás mi presencia aquí si te está afectando, pero jamás te haría daño si tengo otra alternativa. Bucky, por lo que más quieras, necesito que te calmes y que bajes ese cuchillo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Estás equivocado si crees que con palabrería me vas a calmar. Quiero la verdad, joder. Quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes, porque no creo poder tolerar más mierda. Me lo debes. Te recogí cuando debería haberte dejado tirado en la puta calle. ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?!

Alzó la mirada, intentando no dejar ver el dolor que sentía por dentro. Suspiró pesadamente y relajó sus extremidades. Nada iba a calmar a Bucky y dudaba que pudiera ganar su confianza sin ser honesto o contar una muy buena mentira. Pero engañarle mirándole a los ojos ahora mismo no le parecía posible. No cuando veía que dentro de él algo se estaba desmoronando, poco a poco. Lo que fuera que se había activado con aquel beso que compartieron estaba destrozando aquella tranquilidad que había encontrado en la mentira. Tenía razón: se lo debía. 

— Todo este tiempo no he sabido cómo decirte esto, es algo muy difícil de digerir pero supongo que ya no puedo aplazarlo más. Todo esto es falso, Buck. Este edificio, esta calle, este mundo en el que has estado viviendo hasta ahora no es más que una ilusión creada para tenerte atrapado. 

Esperó un segundo, necesitaba que esas palabras calaran antes de poder arrojar más información hacia él. De repente James empezó a reír, casi desquiciado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de incredulidad.

— Al final va a resultar que el que necesita ir a un psiquiatra no soy yo, eres tú. ¿Pero se puede saber qué estás diciendo? ¿Que esto no es real? ¿Que estoy atrapado? ¿Acaso eres de una secta y ahora me vas a decir que la manera de liberarme es suicidándome o algo así? No me lo puedo creer…

— Necesito que me escuches y dejes a un lado los prejuicios. Soy consciente de que toda esta información es demasiado surrealista, pero digo la verdad. El conflicto nazi, como tú lo llamas, no se quedó en un susto. Hubo una guerra horrible, a escala mundial, millones de personas murieron en bombardeos, combates y en los campos de concentración. Fue una de las cosas más terribles que he visto en persona durante todo este tiempo. 

— No es cierto, los alemanes se echaron atrás.

— Los alemanes intentaron apoderarse del mundo. Incluso sus aliados bombardearon Estados Unidos. Y antes tenías razón, quizás una persona que te conoce de meses no se quedaría contigo cuando estás teniendo estas crisis, pero no soy una persona cualquiera. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos críos. Me ayudaste un día, cuando intentaba defenderme de un matón que me sacaba una cabeza. Tú me protegiste, a pesar de que el que se había metido en ese lío había sido yo, por intentar defender a una anciana. Nos hemos conocido toda la vida, sólo que ahora no lo recuerdas, porque es lo que esta ilusión te ha hecho.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿En serio te crees todo eso? —empezó James. Su expresión se había sumido en la pura incredulidad y confusión. Lo concreto de su historia hacía que le escuchara, curioso por ver qué salía de su boca a continuación.

— Claro, porque es la realidad. La guerra se volvió dura y a ti, un joven sano y atlético te llamaron para formar parte del ejército. Te entrenaron y te llevaron a Europa. Yo, sin embargo, era un chico delgado y enfermizo, me quedaba atrás y me topé con un doctor llamado Erskine. En resumidas cuentas, él experimentó conmigo y me transformó en esto. Quería ir contigo, quería luchar para defender la libertad y proteger a la gente, como se suponía que debía hacer. Cuando por fin llegué al frente real tú… Hydra te había capturado.

— ¿Hydra? ¿Como la hidra de la mitología griega? 

— Te rescaté y durante una temporada luchamos juntos. Pero algo se había roto, aunque yo no me di cuenta o no le presté suficiente atención. El caso es que en una misión caíste del tren que habíamos asaltado, hacia las fauces de la montaña. Pensé que te había perdido y siempre me sentiré responsable por ello, yo te pedí que me siguieras. Sin embargo, la realidad era aún peor. Cuando estuviste capturado experimentaron contigo, eso te hizo más fuerte, más resistente y una caída que debería haberte matado, te dejó gravemente herido. Perdiste medio brazo izquierdo y en ese estado te encontraron los rusos. 

— Esto es una locura… Estás demente.

— Fuiste un prisionero de guerra durante años, te torturaron, te lavaron el cerebro, te sometieron a terapias de choque con electricidad para borrarte la memoria, hipnosis, te pusieron un brazo biónico de metal con una estrella roja y te llamaron El Soldado de Invierno. Te convirtieron en todo lo que odiabas y tú sólo podías obedecer.

A diferencia de antes, Bucky ahora no respondía. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco y sujetaba el cuchillo con las dos manos. Su rostro había palidecido, parecía como si parte de él estuviera allí y otra parte no, vibrando con el recuerdo de todos esos años de humillaciones y padecimiento.

— Y te mandaron asesinarme pensando que ni contra eso podrías luchar. Pero no fue así. Costó, pero al final me recordaste, huiste para reclamar tu vida. Sin duda fue difícil, Buck, pero lo lograste. Aún dañado y cambiado, has vuelto a ser tú. Ni esta versión de antes de la guerra, ni ese soldado sin emociones al que has visto. Una mezcla de ambos, porque no puedes despegarte de esa parte y has empezado a aceptarla. A pesar de lo mal que te ha tratado la vida, has estado a mi lado y has vuelto a pelear, esta vez contra Thanos, y él ha acabado con mucha gente, muchos individuos borrados de la faz de la universo con un poder arrasador e inimaginable. Tú fuiste uno de ellos. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre hasta que te encontré aquí, viviendo en este engaño. No sabía cómo podía contarte todo esto sin que pensaras que estoy demente.

— Es que lo estás. Lo que me estás contando es de locos. ¿Hombres con una resistencia para sobrevivir la caída a un abismo? ¿Individuos que acaban con gente sin esfuerzo alguno con poderes extraños? Nada de eso tiene sentido, Steve, si es que así te llamas.

— ¡Claro que me llamo así! Sé que es difícil entender, pero te prometo que yo no estoy haciéndote daño directamente. Aún así, sospecho que mi presencia puede estar despertando tus recuerdos verdaderos. Quiero creer que hay una parte de ti que intenta retomar el control por completo. 

— Necesito que te marches. ¡Vete de aquí! No me puedo fiar de ti, aún menos con todas esas locuras que dices. Así que lárgate. No quiero ver que vuelvas a acercarte a esta casa o a mí. Te lo juro, llamaré a la policía o a quien haga falta. Te meteré en un puto loquero como lo intentes.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un camino sin salida. Por mucho que pensara, no se le ocurriría otra manera mejor de resumir la verdad. Sólo con ver a Bucky, sabía a ciencia cierta que no le creía y que le horrorizaba su presencia y todo lo que acarreaba con ella. Le miraba como a un desconocido, un peligro potencial, un ser pavoroso que avanzaba intentando arrastrarle a los confines del infierno. Justo entonces, Steve sintió un cansancio que hacía mucho que no le pegaba. Había corrido una maratón y había llegado en último lugar a pesar de sus sentidos desarrollados. Por mucho que la realidad le hiriese, no había duda de que su presencia allí dañaba a Bucky hasta arrastrarlo al límite. Suspiró, derrotado, alzó la muñeca y con un gesto de su índice activó la pantalla holográfica del GPS. Aún no llegaba a los tres minutos, aunque poco le faltaba. De manera irresponsable había gastado parte de su tiempo allí, pero había llegado el momento de centrarse. No podía seguir fallando a sus compañeros por su egoísmo. Cuando alzó la mirada, Bucky observaba el holograma atónito.

— Me iré, mantendré la distancia durante 3 semanas y entonces vendré a verte de nuevo antes de irme definitivamente. Sólo te pido algo, Buck, analiza tu alrededor. ¿Te parece que tiene sentido? ¿Nunca te han descuadrado algunas cosas? ¿Puedes recordar toda tu vida? Debe haber algún error, lo sé, lo he visto antes con otras personas a las que he visitado y que están atrapadas como tú. Aún así, no estoy ciego. Aquí eres feliz de una manera inocente, no tienes que pensar en la guerra, no cargas con un peso que no creo que merezcas. Así que, como muy tarde, dentro de tres semanas volveré y te preguntaré qué quieres hacer. Si quieres volver conmigo, pelear contra Thanos y ver hacia dónde nos lleva la vida o si quieres quedarte aquí a vivir el tiempo que te queda olvidando el pasado.

— ¿Crees que te voy a dar respuesta a algo así? Es una locura. No estás bien, necesitas ayuda…

Aún así su tono no sonaba del todo convencido, algo de lo que decía le estaba llegando y anidando en su cerebro. No negaría que le infundía esperanza, le empujaba a seguir hablando.

— No quiero dejarte atrás, sería lo más difícil que he hecho nunca. Después de perderte y asimilarlo, cuando volví a ver que aparecías en mi vida me prometí no dejarte marchar, pero no puedo ser egoísta en esto. Deseo tu bienestar y si eso significa que tenga que dejarte atrás, porque ese es tu deseo, lo acataré. 

Observó fijamente a su compañero, seguía al límite, tenso, como si esperara un inminente ataque en cualquier momento, pero al menos no estaba gritando ni amenazándole con el cuchillo que, por cierto, aún aguantaba entre sus manos.

— Vete, por favor —suplicó James.

Todo lo que tenía de valor Steve era el GPS y él mismo. Así que fue a la habitación, metió un par de mudas, se cambió a la ropa con la que había llegado a esa realidad y dejó el resto atrás. Todas las pertenencias que había ido acumulando en ese tiempo perderían significado cuando saltase a la siguiente realidad dentro de la gema. Con pausados pasos se fue hacia la entradita y abandonó el apartamento sin pronunciar una palabra más. Ese había sido el ruego de Bucky y después de lo que acababa de hacer, se lo debía. A pesar de su entereza, cuando cerró la puerta y miró las escaleras le sacudió una sensación de vértigo extraña. El pensamiento de no lograrlo le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar y le dejaba débil las piernas. Estuvo casi cinco minutos allí plantado antes de encontrar las fuerzas para bajar los peldaños de las escaleras, en dirección a la calle. Tenía algo de efectivo en la cartera que esperaba que le proporcionara un techo para los próximos días. Seguiría trabajando en lo que encontrara para, como mínimo, pagar una habitación hasta que agotara el tiempo límite que se había dado. Los dos minutos restantes debía dedicarlos a intentar salvar a otros. En realidad hacía ya tiempo que tendría que haberse ido, pero cuando se trataba de Bucky se volvía inconsciente y negligente. Natasha y Sam se lo habían advertido. Tony estaba seguro que lo pensaba también, pero había tenido la decencia de callárselo. 

Era consciente, pero no podía ignorarle sin más. ¿Acaso alguien podría recuperar a alguien querido después de la muerte y, aún así, abandonarle en una situación difícil? Eso sumado a toda la responsabilidad que él sentía hacia su situación. Por mucho que Bucky le hubiera dicho por activa y por pasiva que no podría haberlo evitado de ninguna manera, él sabía que no era así. O al menos se castigaba con dicho pensamiento una y otra vez. Pero en esta situación, nada le quedaba más que asimilar que quizás, en este caso, lo que intentaba ya ni siquiera era salvarle, era recuperarle para no quedarse solo. ¿Podía alguien juzgar objetivamente y afirmar que sacarle de allí era lo mejor para él? La muerte les esperaba a todos, tarde o temprano, ¿por qué no permitirle vivir lo que le quedaba en paz en un mundo en el que no tuviera arrepentimientos?

El aire en la calle tenía un aroma a salitre y a humedad que le envolvió y acompañó durante su paseo. No quedaban muchas horas para que amaneciera, así que deseó que el paseo largo que iba dar le despejara las ideas. A eso de las siete regresó a una de las avenidas principales de Brooklyn y puso rumbo al parque. Sentía calor en los miembros por estar tanto rato caminando pero ni siquiera estaba cansado. Algunos peatones iban hacia sus trabajos o a comprar pan para preparar un bocadillo que llevarse al trabajo. Se detuvo y observó los adoquines. Jamás se había sentido tan perdido. 

— ¿Steve?

El tono de voz se le hizo tan familiar que le hizo daño casi físicamente. Ese tono dulce pero fuerte, que te envolvía pero al mismo tiempo como un tornado y el marcado acento inglés. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Peggy, hermosa, con un despampanante traje chaqueta azul añil y un llamativo sombrero rojo que se quitó lentamente, como si sintiera que le impedía ver correctamente. 

— ¿Peggy?

Ella jadeó, como si su respuesta le hubiera dañado de igual manera. Con una mano se cubrió la boca, mientras trataba de recomponerse. Sus ojos amenazaban con lágrimas y mientras él se debatía entre un sentimiento parejo o el más profundo desconcierto. Antes de poder procesarlo, Carter se fue hacia él y le abrazó. A pesar de lo pequeña que se veía contra su cuerpo, le rodeaba como si quisiera protegerle y al mismo tiempo no dejarle desaparecer. 

— Pensaba que te había perdido… Pensaba que jamás te volvería a ver. Aún me debes ese baile y llegas tardísimo. No creas que te lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Lentamente, Steve bajó sus brazos y rodeó con ellos a Peggy. El olor a su colonia le trajo recuerdos distantes que con el tiempo había guardado en lo más profundo de su alma. Aún así, su corazón se encontraba lleno de inquietudes y reticencias. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué le conocía? 


	12. Periódicos en los zapatos

El sonido de la música, proveniente de alguna casa con la ventana abierta, inundaba la calle y provocaba que los viandantes que charlaban alzaran el volumen para poder continuar la conversación. A pesar que el tema le gustaba, en ese momento Bucky alzó el rostro con una expresión indignada, intentando averiguar de manera inútil de qué piso salía la tonada infernal. Hizo chasquear la lengua y bajó la mirada. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y tiró del cuello de su camisa para agitarla y así dejar que pasara algo de brisa fresca. Aquel agosto estaba siendo bastante duro en Brooklyn pero, aunque podría vestir más ligero, prefería verse estiloso antes que dejar atrás su dignidad. 

Pasó entre dos chavales vestidos con camisetas de tirantes que estaban sentados en los escalones que llevaban a la entrada del bloque de pisos. Uno de ellos pisaba una pelota de baloncesto que tenía una capa de suciedad que no se iría tan fácilmente. El mayor de los dos le echó un vistazo, pero él lo ignoró, erguido y majestuoso. El interior del bloque era lúgubre y olía a humedad. Había un par de bombillas del pasillo fundidas, lo que hacía que se viera aún más apagado. Tampoco ignoró que había un par de baldosas rotas en las escaleras, las cuales sorteó con sus zapatos relucientes de color marrón. 

Una vez delante de la puerta, se atusó la camisa y volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, en un gesto casi maniático. Apretó el timbre y en el interior se produjo el estruendo de la campanilla. Le siguió el sonido de tacones que se aproximaban. La puerta se abrió y en el marco divisó a una mujer delgada y menuda. Bajo sus ojos había unas pronunciadas ojeras y algo le indicó que había hecho más de un turno en su trabajo. El vestido blanco impoluto le aseguró que no hacía mucho que la mujer llegaba.

— Buenas tardes, Sarah. No la he despertado, ¿verdad? 

— ¡Bucky! No, claro que no. He llegado hace cosa de quince minutos. ¿Vienes a por Steve? Pasa, anda.

La fémina se aproximó, asió su brazo y tiró suavemente de él hacia el interior del apartamento. Sus ojos grises se pasearon fugazmente por los marcos de fotos que había en estratégicos muebles. Le gustaba particularmente una foto de Steve de crío junto a su madre y su padre. 

— No sabía que ibas a venir —explicó ella.

— ¿No se lo ha contado? Me lo llevo a Conney Island a pasar el rato. Tengo que aprovechar que se encuentra bien para llevarle por ahí a que disfrute de la vida.

— Solo te pediré que vigiles que no comete ninguna locura, ¿vale? Me llevaría un disgusto enorme si volviera a casa con un ojo morado. 

— Por supuesto que le protegeré, señora. No dejaría que le pasara nada.

Ella le entregó una sonrisa cálida y cargada de cariño. Complementó ese gesto con un apretón de su brazo. Aunque la suya fue más tenue, el muchacho le correspondió con una sonrisa similar. 

— Lo sé. Eres un chico muy dulce y atento. Cuando está contigo realmente me quedo tranquila.

— Gracias por confiar en mí, señora Rogers.

— Steve está en su habitación acabando de arreglarse. Estaba como loco buscando unos tirantes.

— Me encargo de ayudarle. Muchas gracias.

Hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y se adentró por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Steve. Llamó con los nudillos y esperó un momento. Escuchaba ruido de cajones pero nadie le contestó al otro lado. Frunció el ceño.

— Steve, soy yo. Voy a entrar.

Dos segundos después de la advertencia, Barnes abrió la puerta y se asomó a la habitación. Ésta normalmente estaba pulcramente ordenada a excepción de cuando Steve pintaba. En esta ocasión, había prendas por la cama y en una silla de madera que se encontraba pegada al pequeño escritorio del muchacho. Apoyó una mano en su cintura y esperó, con una ceja arqueada. Rogers batallaba contra sus tirantes, que se negaban a dejarse acomodar. 

— Hola, ¿eh? ¿Es que piensas ignorarme después de que vengo a recogerte y voy a llevarte a la feria? Tu madre te ha proporcionado una educación con mucho esfuerzo como para que ahora vayas tú echándola por la borda.

— Ah, hola, Buck. No te había visto.

“Ni siquiera me has mirado”, pensó, pero decidió que sería una pérdida de tiempo hacer el comentario. Steve estaba centrado en un cometido y no le prestaría atención hasta que no lo terminara. Esquivó unos pantalones arrugados en el suelo y se plantó delante de él. Le golpeó las manos, no muy fuerte aunque tampoco tan suave, y se hizo con los tirantes. Aún sin mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de la expresión indignada de su rostro.

— Ya casi lo tenía —se quejó. 

— Por supuesto —respondió él, con un deje irónico. Con dos clics, los tirantes quedaron correctamente ajustados contra su cuerpo—. Listos.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre los labios de Steve y al final sonrió con un deje resignado.

— Gracias.

Él también sonrió, satisfecho al recibir por fin una respuesta más típica de su amigo. Se permitió entonces examinarle. Llevaba unos pantalones que le iban una talla más grande y una camisa que, sin duda, le iba un par de tallas anchas. Le agarró del hombro y estiró un poco la prenda, que no ofreció resistencia alguna. Escuchó el rechistar del rubio, pero lo ignoró y permitió que el disgusto transformara sus facciones.

— Deberías comprarte ropa de tu talla. Aunque estés delgado, creo que se te vería mejor que con esta tienda de campaña.

— ¿Dónde, si puede saberse, eh? Porque si acabas de insinuar que tengo que ir a comprar mis camisas a la sección de ropa infantil voy a decirte cuatro cosas.

— Está bien, tigre, relájate. No he venido a pelear contigo, ¿recuerdas? 

Algo no le encajaba, pero no sabía bien qué era. Así que volvió a examinar con curiosidad a su amigo, que se amedrentró ante su mirada, con algo que se parecía a la vergüenza. Le vio cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, en una actitud defensiva. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal. 

— ¿Te has hecho algo? Te noto algo diferente y ahora mismo no sé el qué —preguntó finalmente James, demasiado intrigado por aquella cosa que su cerebro decía que estaba fuera de lugar. Ojalá le diera información más concreta.

— ¿Diferente? No sé de qué estás hablando. 

De repente algo hizo clic en su mente.

— Espera. Espera, espera, espera… —su gesto iba camino a una sonrisa pero se quedaba corto. Lo había descubierto. Si no se reía a pleno pulmón era porque no quería ofenderle más—. Tú estás más alto y dudo que a estas alturas hayas crecido. ¿Te has puesto algo en los zapatos? ¿Otra vez?

— Te lo repito, no sé de qué estás hablando —insistió Steve.

Una voz lejana pero firme se escuchó a dos habitaciones de ellos.

— ¡STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! ¿Qué son estas tijeras que hay aquí? No habrás vuelto a usarlas para recortar mis diarios, ¡¿verdad?!

— ¡No, claro que no! —chilló Steve en respuesta. De repente le enfocó a él, serio y tenso—. Tenemos que largarnos antes de que se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Su humor se esfumó con ese argumento del rubio. No llevaba cualquier cosa en los zapatos para verse más alto, no… El maldito había vuelto a recortar los periódicos de su madre. Aunque tenía la certeza, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de confirmar su teoría.

— ¿Has vuelto a recortar sus periódicos, tío? —preguntó, acusador. Los ojos azules no le enfocaron y le vio boquear. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le interrumpió—. Ni se te ocurra decirme que no sabes de qué estoy hablándote o te patearé. 

— Tú eres demasiado alto y la gente no se fija en mí cuando voy a tu lado. Algo tengo que hacer para ganar puntos a nivel visual, ¿me entiendes?

— ¿A riesgo de tu integridad personal y de la mía? No sabía que me odiaras tanto.

— Pues claro que no te odio, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que presencié algo así? Tu madre salió hecha una furia e intenté justificarte. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió a continuación? 

Le respondió un silencio. Claro que lo sabía, se le veía en la mirada de culpabilidad, pero su orgullo le impedía contestar directamente. Ah, no, esa carta no se la iba a jugar.

— Me cago en la puta, Steve, cóntestame.

— Te llevaste una colleja tú también —finalizó éste, haciendo caso al reclamo de Bucky.

— ¡Exacto! De tu santa madre, que tiene los puños de acero más impresionantes que he visto nunca en una mujer. Ni mi madre tiene tanta fuerza con la zapatilla. Tenemos que salir de esta casa antes de que encuentre los restos del crimen. 

Le agarró del brazo derecho a la altura del codo y tiró de él. Ambos avanzaban silenciosos, mientras de fondo escuchaban a la madre de Steve renegar y rebuscar intentando dar con las pruebas incriminatorias con las que poder cargar contra su hijo. Sarah Rogers era una santa, había tratado a su marido con amor y ahora se dedicaba a tratar a los enfermos de tuberculosis en el hospital con la misma paciencia. Cuando no estaba con ellos, se esmeraba en cuidar de su hijo, el único ser que probaba la hermosa relación que había tenido con Joseph. Devota a Dios, trataba al prójimo con cariño y amabilidad. Eso era hasta que alguien le tocaba las narices y se volvía afilada como el acero. Bucky tenía la teoría de que Steve había sacado ese carácter revoltoso de su madre, no de su padre. 

Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando de nuevo un grito pareció emerger de las mismas fauces del averno en llamas. 

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡STEVEN! ¡TE TENGO DICHO QUE ESOS PERIÓDICOS NO ESTÁN PARA JUGAR!

— Corre por tu vida —susurró el rubio.

Y eso hicieron ambos. Salieron, cerraron con un pequeño portazo y bajaron las escaleras como si la vida realmente les dependiera de ello. Cuando alcanzaron el rellano no dejaron de correr. Bucky iba en cabeza, ágil cual gacela, y a unos cuantos metros Steve, que resollaba como si fuese a vomitar los pulmones en cualquier momento. Viendo que se quedaba atrás, después de pasar a los chicos del básquet, estiró la mano hacia atrás y atrapó la de su compañero, que ayudado por su inercia avanzó más rápido. Doblaron la esquina y se metieron en un callejón, entonces se detuvieron por completo. James respiraba acelerado y notaba el sudor pegándosele a la piel y resbalando por ella con avaricia. Steve se había doblado, apoyando las manos en las rodillas respiraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a sufrir un ataque de asma. 

Preocupado ante esa perspectiva, se fue a su lado y le frotó la espalda, mientras le susurraba indicándole cuándo debía respirar y le instaba a relajarse. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se levantó y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

— Creía que nos iba a pillar —suspiró, con los ojos cerrados.

Bucky arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, se aproximó y le pellizcó la nariz. Asustado ante un ataque que no había visto venir, Steve pegó un respingo y manoteó para sacárselo de encima.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— La próxima vez que hagas algo así, te juro que te abandono a tu suerte. No puedo caer contigo sólo porque te dé por cometer locuras.

— ¿Pero no es eso lo que haces siempre? 

Le observó incrédulo. ¿Pues no tenía morro? Pero sin duda lo peor era que lo decía sin malicia. Tenía razón, estaba diciendo eso pero sabía que volvería a agarrarle la mano para guiarle fuera de cualquier peligro, hipotético o real. Le dio un capirotazo en la frente y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Le echó un pañuelo limpio que tenía en el bolsillo.

— Anda, sécate ese sudor y vámonos a Conney Island antes de que me arrepienta.

Escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de él y sintió que el calor le encendía las mejillas. Sabía manejarle demasiado bien y eso le gustaba a la par que le asustaba. Empezó a caminar a paso lento y a los segundos Steve corrió un pequeño trecho hasta que se puso a su altura. Llevaba el pañuelo guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón y éste sobresalía un centímetro.

— ¿Crees que estará ya calmada para cuando regresemos?

— Pues no puedo asegurarlo, ya sabes que esos periódicos se los lleva al trabajo para sus pacientes. Es probable que aún siga mosqueada.

— ¿Si está enfadada podría ir a dormir a tu casa?

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer si no se le pasa el enfado nunca? —le preguntó mirándole de soslayo.

— No sé. ¿Quedarme a vivir contigo para siempre?

— ¿Qué tal pedirle perdón?

— ¿Es que no quieres darme asilo?

— Claro que quiero, idiota. Te lo he dicho mil veces, estoy contigo hasta el final. 

Steve sonrió al escucharle decir eso y sus pasos se volvieron saltarines, más animados y juguetones. Negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa resignada y presumida.

— Pero antes le pides perdón a tu madre. A ella sí que no pienso enfrentarme. 

En un parpadeo el paisaje soleado y caluroso desapareció y cuando los abrió le recibió un piso silencioso, una casa sumida en la penumbra. Aún así, a diferencia de otras veces, Bucky estaba sonriendo mientras en su cabeza repasaba los detalles de aquel sueño. En el silencio, su voz sonó como un pequeño susurro risueño.

— Tu madre se llamaba Sarah y solías llevar periódicos en tus zapatos.


	13. Objetivo

— ¿Steve?

Su entorno, que hasta ahora había permanecido como un plano borroso y un batiburrillo de voces ahogadas, volvió a la vida, rugiendo con fuerza. Se sentía un poco mareado, como si se hubiera vuelto a montar en el Ciclón siendo un chico delgado y menudo con un montón de enfermedades encima. El calor y la humedad del restaurante no ayudaban a disminuir la sensación, y los olores definitivamente lo empeoraban. Algo le sacó de su confusión, un par de ojos grises que le observaban entre confundido y cohibido. Aún así, en su mirada había una paz que contrastaba con aquel torrente desbocado y asustado que había presenciado hacía días.

— Eh, hola —dijo finalmente—. No te había visto. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ocurre algo?

James vaciló y se sumió en un silencio incluso antes de arrancar a hablar. Su atención se centró en la silla que había a su derecha. En ella, sentada justo delante de Rogers, se encontraba la hermosa Peggy Carter. Con su vestido azul marino con botones blancos y el cabello perfectamente peinado en hermosos bucles. Le dirigió una sonrisa cándida al recién llegado, cuya postura retrocedió cosa de un centímetro ante ese intercambio.

— ¿Bucky, estás bien? —preguntó el rubio. 

— ¿Eh? —respondió después de un momentáneo respingo—. Sí, sólo quería hablar contigo… A solas, si puede ser.

Algo en su interior le forzó a mirar hacia Carter. En su gesto sólo encontró comprensión y al mismo tiempo la vio entretenida. Seguramente sabía de sobras que iba a buscar su aprobación. Asintió con la cabeza.

— Ve, no te preocupes. Los amigos son lo primero y esto parece importante. ¿Nos vemos luego en tu casa?

Asintió torpe, mientras sus manos dejaban atrás la servilleta, y abandonó la calidez de la silla. Aún siguiendo a Bucky, su mirada se fue hacia atrás, hasta encontrar a Peggy, en un par de ocasiones. Una vez fuera, la pesadez sobre su estómago se marchó y la reemplazó otro sentimiento parecido. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que habían discutido con tanta intensidad, así que no era de extrañar que no supiera tratar a su amigo después de un episodio tan violento y crudo como el del otro día. Aún así se estaba esforzando por iniciar una conversación entre ellos, como fuera. 

Se adentraron en un pequeño parque y se detuvieron delante de un banco totalmente desocupado. Había niños jugando en una gran caja de arena y las madres, que no les quitaban el ojo de encima, se encontraban a la distancia suficiente como para no poder escucharles. 

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó finalmente, sin atreverse a mirarle.

— Pues aparte de que me duele el brazo izquierdo como si en cualquier momento se me fuera a partir por la mitad, podemos decir que no tan mal. Aún tengo sueños, pero las alucinaciones se han ido por completo. 

Steve bajó la mirada, echando sobre su espalda otro saquito más con el peso de la responsabilidad del nuevo sufrimiento del castaño. Es por eso que no se dio cuenta de que éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Realmente el que tendría que preguntar al otro si éste está bien soy yo.

Esa oración le sacó de su penitencia. Alzó el rostro y lo entornó hasta enfocarle.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —siseó Barnes—. ¿Quizás porque tienes una novia de repente y estás jugando a las parejitas? No entiendo de qué va todo esto, pero menuda jugada también esa de besarme y ahora irte con ella.

— No es eso —replicó Steve rápidamente—. Tú y yo siempre hemos tenido algo, pero durante una época Peggy y yo nos unimos también. Os he amado a ambos. No… No puedes juzgarlo sin conocer toda la historia.

En el rostro de su interlocutor vio algo extraño, grave, que le asustó. Apartó la mirada, frustrado. Podía comprender que su corazón no amaba de manera ordinaria y que eso podía ser difícil de procesar, pero sin toda la información era demasiado fácil emitir juicios precipitados. Una mano le asió del brazo y le urgió a alzar la mirada.

— ¿No me dijiste que nada de esto es real?

— Es fácil decir eso en tu posición —siseó, cortante.

Su respuesta dejó una expresión indignada en el rostro de Bucky y él se levantó del banco, incapaz de verla durante más rato. Sus pies emprendieron una huida que no recordaba haber autorizado pero que le prometía descanso a nivel mental. Por desgracia, detrás de él le seguían unos pasos algo más acelerados.

— ¿Es que estás escapando? ¿Tanto te jode que ahora sea yo el que te diga eso? Porque te recuerdo que pusiste mi vida patas arriba.

— No es lo mismo. Esto es temporal y además la situación es completamente diferente.

Los pasos de Bucky se fueron quedando atrás a medida que él apretaba el paso. Le latía el pecho de manera acelerada, como si algo fuera a romperse en cualquier momento y no fuese a ser capaz de evitarlo. Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba: “¡No dejes que lo fastidie!” y “¡Él jamás podrá entenderlo!”. No importaba que escuchara cómo llamaba su nombre, cómo le maldecía y le decía que se detuviera, algo se había activado en él y sólo quería dejar a ese varón atrás.

— ¡¿Es que no querías sacarme de aquí, maldito cretino?! —espetó con tono dolido Bucky

Toda la urgencia se esfumó y dejó un vacío abrumador. Detuvo su avance en seco y se quedó mirando al suelo. Ahora mismo, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba huyendo, sólo que Bucky le había llamado cretino y sí, seguramente lo fuera. Se dio la vuelta y le observó a unos cien metros, estaba doblegado, respirando a bocanadas, como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar un pulmón. Se aproximó, inseguro.

— ¿Bucky, estás bien? 

Estiró las manos y le puso una en la espalda y la otra se la ofreció, para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero su amigo la golpeó con desdén. Sus ojos grises ardían con furia, parecía que fuera a pegarle un puñetazo. Seguro que lo merecía. Se conformó con agarrar la camisa a la altura del pecho y de zarandearle sin mucho éxito.

— ¿A qué coño viene eso? ¡Corres como el diablo, joder! ¿A santo de qué sales corriendo como si huyeras de la peste?

— No sé… Lo siento, no sé por qué me he puesto de esa manera. 

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Conoces a esa mujer, has tenido un pasado amoroso con ella y aparece de la nada en este universo inventado. De repente juegas a ser su novio y a perder el tiempo cuando en teoría tú habías venido por algo más.

— No puede ser. Ha sido casualidad.

— ¡No, claro que no! ¡Y lo sabes! Si como tú dices este universo lo ha inventado un poder inimaginable, ¡¿acaso no tiene más sentido pensar que esa mujer ha aparecido aquí para ponerte a raya a ti?! Mira, yo no la conozco en absoluto, eso te lo aseguro. Y lo mismo pasa con tu madre.

Aquel comentario le hizo estremecer. Observó a Bucky como si le hubiera pegado en la cara de manera efectiva. En su cabeza se formaron muchos interrogantes pero no sabía decidirse por uno en concreto. Su confusión, sin embargo, se vio reflejada perfectamente en su rostro, pues el castaño le soltó la camisa y habló por lo bajo.

— Llevo una semana intentando acercarme a ti para hablar pero siempre había algo que se me ponía por medio. Te vi con ella, con la pelirroja, y estuve a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero me han pasado cosas raras de narices. He recibido ofertas loquísimas para ser bailarín en Hollywood, trabajos de ensueño, chicas a las que no he visto nunca que se volvían locas por mis huesos. Como si algo estuviera intentando devolverme a la rutina. Entonces un día vi a Sarah en la frutería y aluciné.

— Recuerdas su nombre…

— No sé si llamarlo de esa manera. Tuve un sueño en el que salía. Te iba a buscar para ir a Conney Island y tú la hiciste enfadar porque te pusiste…

— Periódicos en los zapatos —finalizaron los dos al unísono.

— Exacto. Cuando la vi en la frutería no sé qué me llevó a saludarla y a decirle que era yo. Ella me dijo que debía de haberla confundido con otra persona. Steve, si una fuerza inimaginable reina sobre este mundo, ¿no puede ser que te haya descubierto y esté intentando someterte? En serio, te ves fatal. 

— No puede ser… Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Estás diciendo que mi madre y Peggy son distracciones que la gema ha creado para mí? No me ha desviado de mi objetivo, estoy centrado en la tarea.

— No es cierto y cuanto más te quedes, peor va a ser para ti. Tienes que marcharte ya, suficiente te has arriesgado. ¿No te das cuenta? Has estado dos semanas siguiéndole el juego.

Observó a Bucky como si éste hubiera hablado otro idioma. ¿Dos semanas? ¿Cómo que dos semanas? No podía ser. Hacía nada que la discusión en el apartamento había tenido lugar. A continuación había llegado Peggy y por la añoranza había ido quedando con ella. Era solo una manera de pasar el tiempo mientras Bucky no tomaba una decisión. Luego apareció su madre de la nada y le hizo llorar como si fuera un mocoso de nuevo. Y a partir de entonces… No recordaba bien. El tiempo era una masa borrosa y su objetivo se había ido difuminando. Realmente había llegado a olvidarlo todo, preso de un recuerdo del pasado que añoraba con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿O es que quieres quedarte? —tanteó James—. Porque eso lo cambia todo… Si tú quieres quedarte, yo no sé si podría hacerlo ahora. Mi vida fuera de aquí da miedo, pero al menos me pertenece. No quiero ser engañado por un ente todopoderoso. Quiero cagarla a mi manera y expiar mis pecados. No importa qué tanto sufrimiento me espera, deseo tomar las riendas. Si lo que me dijiste que tú deseabas ha cambiado, no te podría guardar rencor. 

Le hubiese gustado poder negarse de inmediato, sin dudar decir que por supuesto que quería regresar con él, pero desde que había aparecido su madre su mundo se había tambaleado por completo. De repente tuvo un recuerdo, tan intenso que casi le parecía estar viviéndolo en ese instante. Veía a Peggy en el lecho, arrugada, con el cabello totalmente canoso pero aún en sus ojos y en sus sonrisas distinguía a la chica que le había puesto el mundo patas arriba. Su expresión se tornó melancólica y con una voz temblorosa dijo:

— El mundo ha cambiado y no podemos volver al pasado. Sólo podemos esforzarnos al máximo y, a veces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar de nuevo.

Volvió a la realidad y vio el gesto de Bucky, intentaba demostrar tranquilidad pero había aprendido demasiado a leer su expresión y podía entrever su nerviosismo, su inquietud, su miedo y soledad. Se avanzó y le dio un abrazo estrecho que él le acabó devolviendo al cabo de los segundos, lentamente.

— No seas tonto, Buck. Lo hemos dicho miles de veces, hasta el fin del camino. No hemos llegado al final, está claro. Ha sido bonito vivir este sueño, pero no tiene lo más importante, tú. Así que claro que quiero irme. Vamos a cagarla en nuestras vidas, pero al menos juntos.

Se separó para observarle. Sonrió al distinguir ese tono sonrosado de sus mejillas y cómo intentaba capear la vergüenza con un enfurruñamiento que no lo lograba ni por asomo. 

— Eres un cursi, Rogers.

— Lo sé —replicó con descaro.

— Escucha, deberías regresar con esa mujer, seguir como si nada durante el día de hoy. Despídete a tu manera y mañana nos encontramos en los muelles. Quiero que me des alguna información táctica.Luego te marcharás.

— ¿Qué? Aún me queda tiempo, debo ayudarte a encontrar la manera de romper la gema desde el interior.

De repente Bucky le pegó un puñetazo fuerte en el brazo. No le dolió tanto como le hubiera gustado a Barnes, pero lo suficiente para quejarse con un quedo “au”.

— ¿Estás memo? Mira, voy a sonar como un loco pero esto es lo que he deducido. Yo soy un alma pero tú no lo eres. Tú has venido físicamente a este lugar, no entiendo ni muy bien cómo. ¿Qué crees que te pasará si estás dentro cuando la reventemos? No, Steve, tú vas a salir de aquí como yo me llamo James Buchanan Barnes. Aunque te tenga que sacar a patadas. ¿Me has oído?

— Alto y claro, sargento.

El varón de pelo castaño suspiró pesadamente y desvió la mirada, algo azorado y cansado por toda la situación. En ese momento, Steve se dio cuenta de la fuerza que aún cargaba, de cómo tomaba las riendas por muy loca que fuera la situación con tal de estar a su lado. No importaba que le persiguiera la desgracia, Bucky estaba listo para acompañarle y darle apoyo. En esos momentos le rodeaba una belleza adicional que no podías dejar de mirar.

— Ahora ya no sé si te burlas de mí o si de verdad soy sargento. Anda, vete, mañana en el muelle a las 12. No llegues tarde.

Se aproximó a él, acortando distancias, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cuando lo sintió, su acompañante entornó el rostro y él lo aprovechó para inclinarse y darle un beso. No fue nada demasiado impresionante o pasional, más bien un contacto inocente e íntimo. Cuando rompió esa unión, aún así dejó que su frente descansara contra la de él.

— Gracias por lo de hoy. Aunque tú no lo creas, me has salvado.

— A ver si te crees que estoy aquí sólo por ser una cara bonita —respondió Bucky, mordaz como siempre. El comentario le hizo reír. A continuación su voz sonó sincera—. Hasta el final, Steve.

Se moría de ganas de besarle de nuevo, de abrazarle y quedarse enganchado a él hasta que se cumplieran definitivamente las tres semanas, pero sabía que aquello les pondría en peligro a ambos. Así que en vez de dar rienda a sus emociones, las contuvo, se apartó, se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el restaurante. Su mente estaba más despierta de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas. El viaje se acercaba a su fin.


	14. El regreso

Cuando abandonó la cama, de fondo escuchaba el sonido de la suave música y los cacharros en la cocina. No es que acabara de despertarse, pues a duras penas había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer. En la oscuridad de la noche, activó su GPS y al ver el tiempo que le quedaba, el corazón se le fue a los pies. El peso del tiempo perdido se hacía abrumador sobre sus hombros. Así que, cansado de dar vueltas, dejó atrás la calidez algo incómoda del lecho y se cambió a la ropa con la que había llegado a esa realidad. Observó el resto de sus pertenencias contrariado. Las sentía como propias pero no podía sacarlas de allí, así que no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlas atrás. Aún así, tenía la impresión de estar haciendo algo mal.

Fuera olía a tortitas y café, aromas que activaron su estómago, que saltó de alegría. Se asomó a la cocina y de espaldas vio a Peggy, yendo y viniendo. Había venido a Estados Unidos con una escasa bolsa, buscando su fantasma, así que no tenía aún un sitio estable en el que permanecer. Así que cuando su madre apareció en esa realidad, ella misma fue la que propuso darle asilo a Peggy en la habitación de invitados. Ignorante a su presencia, la escuchó canturrear por lo bajo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. A ratos aún percibía una voz dentro de su cabeza que le indicaba que no se marchara, que le suplicaba por quedarse solo unos días más. No era tonto, en el fondo sabía que esa petición pronto se prolongaría lo suficiente para que olvidara la realidad y permaneciera dócil en aquella dulce mentira.

Con conocimiento de causa, cada frase que intercambiaba con ella se sentía como una puñalada por el cuerpo, directa a dar donde más duele. El juego era macabro por lo real que parecía. Nada la diferenciaba de la Peggy real, tenía el mismo carácter impulsivo y fuerte que no dudaría en pasar por encima de quien intentara hacerla sentir como si fuese menos sólo por ser mujer. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y cuando le vio le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas, que estremeció el corazón del capitán.

— Buenos días. ¿Tienes hambre? Estoy preparando tortitas. Sé que no están tan buenas como las de tu madre, pero no están tan mal. 

— No seas crítica, cocinas bastante bien para haberte pasado tantos días en el frente.

Peggy se rió y le pegó suavemente en el brazo.

— Eres incorregible. Anda siéntate. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Podríamos ir al mercado.

En el pecho una punzada atravesó su corazón y se quedó tenso. Algo en su interior rugió, clamó por aceptar su propuesta, por dejarse llevar por esa ilusión dulce y seductora. La mente se le empezó a nublar y tuvo la sensación de que empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decirle que sí, cuando el recuerdo de Bucky resurgió como un destello. Ante la amenaza del olvido, se aferró a aquellas memorias y las fue completando con otras tantas que se encadenaron solas. Apretó el puño hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma y disimuló el gesto con una sonrisa resignada.

— Lo siento, Peg, pero tengo que ir a los muelles a ayudar a Robert a descargar algunas cajas. Pero cuando volvamos podemos ir a cenar por ahí, ¿te parece? 

— Me encanta. No llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— No se me ocurriría hacerlo una segunda vez. 

Se sintió muy miserable por la mentira, pero aún así se sentó a la mesa, sonriente, y empezó a comer el desayuno que había preparado. Cuando terminó se levantó y ayudó a recoger a una Peggy que le insistía en que no hacía falta. Suspiró resignado, consciente de que cuanto más lo prolongara, más le dolería. 

— Bueno, me voy, así llegaré antes.

Pero sin poder llegar a alejarse más de dos metros, notó que alguien le agarraba de la manga. Se giró y recibió un abrazo y un suave beso de Peggy. El contacto no fue muy largo, aunque ambos permanecieron abrazados, al principio estáticos, luego balanceándose suavemente al ritmo de la música. Apoyó su sien contra la de ella y cerró los ojos con una expresión de pesar que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

— Siempre te querré, Peggy. ¿Lo sabes?

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Suenas muy dramático, incluso para tratarse de ti.

Se apartó un poco e intentó lucir calmado, normal, aunque no pudo determinar con qué tanto éxito lo estaba haciendo. La palma de la manos acariciando su mejilla le hizo sentirse flojo.

—  Lo siento, es algo que llevo pensando desde que nos reencontramos y quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo. Así que ahora, compartiendo este baile, he considerado que había llegado el momento. 

— A veces te pasas de formal.

— Lo sé —comentó después de reírse.

Al fin se separaron y el calor de Peggy se fue esfumando de su piel, dejando una sensación de melancolía que le entristeció. Aquella despedida para él era definitiva, amarga e injusta. Cuando la voz de Peggy volvió a emerger, se detuvo, contrito.

— Tu madre estará al volver, ¿no la vas a esperar?

— No te preocupes, ya la veré cuando regrese. Hasta luego, Peggy.

Y después de esas palabras, emprendió la marcha, con los miembros aletargados, adormecidos, como si hubiera recibido palos. Si algo tenía claro es que no podía decirle adiós a su madre. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad y aunque durante tiempo creyó que ese capítulo inconcluso le producía más mal que bien, ahora tenía la certeza de no tener el valor suficiente para finalizarlo. Había sido bendecido con la oportunidad de pasar días con ella, de recordar su amor y su bondad. Despedirse sería como aceptar que jamás la volvería a ver, como si afirmara que ya había vivido con ella lo suficiente, cosa que nunca ocurriría. Si de él dependiera, la tendría a su lado cada maldito día de su vida. A veces se preguntaba qué opinaría de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. 

De camino al puerto, Steve se perdía en esos detalles que no podría ver cuando regresara. Esas tiendas de aire retro, esos peinados que habían quedado en el olvido, esas prendas de ropa que ahora empezaban a ponerse de moda de nuevo aunque no se llevaban de la misma forma. Necesitaba empaparse de esos detalles para ser capaz de recordarlos al menos durante unos días cuando regresara, pues quería inmortalizarlos en una de sus libretas. Los muelles se encontraban medio desiertos y en uno de ellos, sentado sobre unas cajas, vio a Bucky. Estaba inclinado y se frotaba las manos, pensativo. Tras llamar su nombre, éste alzó la mirada y se levantó de su lugar de reposo. 

— Has llegado… —murmuró Bucky, por lo bajo.

— ¿Es que creías que iba a echarme atrás?

— No puedo negar que temía que fueras a escoger a la chica bonita. No te hubiera culpado, realmente es muy atractiva —comentó James, ahora evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Acortó las distancias y le agarró una mano. Cuando tuvo su atención, le sonrió con melancolía pero al mismo tiempo ternura.

— Nos vamos a casa, te lo prometí.

La sonrisa que se esbozó en su rostro, aunque afable, mostraba el torbellino de emociones que habitaba el cuerpo de su amigo. A fin de cuentas, él no recordaba lo que le esperaba fuera, sólo tenía en mente esa realidad. Le había pedido dar un paso adelante hacia un aparente vacío, como si le hubiese pedido que diera un salto directo al borde del fin del mundo. Agarró su mano y aunque percibió el respingo que su cuerpo había dado, fingió que no se había dado cuenta.

— Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo. ¿Seguro que quieres que me marche? —le preguntó.

— Seguro. Algo está intentando que tú también te quedes aquí, me queda bastante claro. Además, creo que mi cerebro necesita ver que te marchas de alguna manera loca para reafirmarse. Porque no deja de mandarme señales de alerta, reprochándome por la locura que estoy cometiendo.

— Siento que estés pasando por esto.

— Anda, calla. Lo dices como si tú sólo hubieras decidido esto, pero si no hubiera querido, no me hubieses forzado a ello. Deja de cargar con la responsabilidad de todo, Steve. No haces más que pegarte palos tú solo. 

Razón no le faltaba y tampoco era la primera vez que se lo decía, aunque no lo recordara. Sorprendentemente su pecho se sintió más ligero. No se daba cuenta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se veía oprimido bajo el peso de sus arrepentimientos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarlos encima que había dejado de ser consciente del lastre que suponían para él. No le hubiera importado seguir llevándolo, pero como otras veces, Barnes le tendía una mano, le quitaba parte de la carga y le guiaba para reemprender el camino. No había hecho nada para merecer esa luz guía pero tampoco iba a renunciar a ella.

— Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, ¿cómo puedo luchar contra esa fuerza todopoderosa? Voy a resistirme a lo que me eche encima, no sé cómo, de alguna manera, romperé esta realidad y volveré a encontrarte, pero de alguna manera me da la impresión de que esta contienda me va grande.

— ¿No sería mejor que me quedara para ayudarte? —inquirió con preocupación Steve.

Se quejó cuando Bucky le atrapó la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice. Sus ojos afilados y un gesto severo adornaban su rostro. Era una expresión que había visto mil veces, lo cual decía mucho del mismo capitán. 

— ¿Qué parte de “si explota esta cosa, tú, que eres sólido, seguramente también saltarás en pedazos” no has entendido? Porque creo que he sido claro como el agua. No puedes quedarte, por mucho que a ambos nos duela e inquiete. Dices que me has perseguido, protegido y esperado durante años, ¿verdad? Ahora te toca esperar un poco más. 

— Está bien —respondió renuente después de bajar la mirada al suelo.

No aguantó demasiado rato así, puesto que la mano de Bucky en su mejilla y parte de su mentón le instó a alzar el rostro y encontrar su orbes grises. Aquel nudo en su interior se relajó. Nada se lo aseguraba, pero la confianza de su amigo le hacía creer de verdad que todo iría bien.

— ¿Y una vez fuera? ¿Dónde se supone que puedo ir a buscarte? ¿Necesitarás ayuda?

— Toda la que nos podáis ofrecer —admitió angustiado. El recuerdo de la fuerza de Thanos le estremeció—. Pero no podrás llegar a donde estoy sin ayuda. Necesitaré que busques al Doctor Strange. Stephen Strange. Él también está atrapado, así que cuando la gema se desintegre debería ser libre también. Posee habilidades peculiares y te llevará conmigo. 

— ¡Steve! —se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina. 

Ambos sintieron un frío interno que les dejó tensos. James se dio la vuelta lentamente y, a su lado, Rogers se desplazó un paso hacia la derecha para poder asegurar que los oídos no le traicionaban. Ahí estaba Peggy, corriendo a pesar de ir con tacones. Sus bucles de pelo pegaban pequeños botes que hacían que se vieran elásticos y hermosos. Aún así, en su expresión había algo de angustia y temor. Le sacudió un escalofrío cuando agarró su mano después de sobrepasar a Bucky.

— ¡Peggy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Es terrible. Tu madre, Steve, estaba en casa ayudándome con la comida y de pronto se ha desmayado. Se la han llevado al hospital y los sanitarios dicen que está en estado crítico. Tenemos que irnos. Debes estar a su lado.

El impacto que esas palabras tuvieron en él fue bestial, tan intenso que le pareció experimentar, literalmente, cómo sus pulmones se vaciaban por completo de aire. De su cabeza desapareció cualquier otro pensamiento y en ella sólo arraigó el miedo a perderla, la desolación y ansiedad, como una plaga que se apodera de todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Estaba a punto de afirmar y arrancar a la carrera con ella cuando una tercera mano entró en juego. Bucky se interpuso entre ellos, tomando con gentileza la mano de Peggy y, de paso, empujando con un golpe de cadera a Steve, que retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Lo siento, bonita, pero Steve tiene algo muy urgente que hacer, aún tardará un par de horas en estar libre. ¿Podrías adelantarte tú? Me encargaré de llevártelo en cuanto acabe.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Estoy diciendo que su madre está grave y tú insistes en que hay algo más importante que eso. Debería darte vergüenza. 

— Tú misma has dicho que se la han llevado al hospital y que está en estado crítico. Hace poco que ha pasado eso, si es verdad —lo último, Bucky lo murmuró entre dientes, un gruñido apenas comprensible—. Eso quiere decir que los médicos están trabajando y que de todas maneras Steve no podrá entrar.

— ¡Igualmente su deber es estar junto a su madre…! —replicó airada, sin poder creer que el rubio aún no se hubiera impuesto a ese otro joven.

— Bucky… —murmuró el rubio, más inseguro que nunca.

— Tú cállate. Te juro por Dios que como no te calles y empieces a hablar de quedarte, te voy a pegar un puñetazo en esa cara tan perfecta que tienes. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Lo sabe y ha venido a por ti. ¿Qué mejor método que pegándote por donde más daño va a lograr? 

Cuando casi había vuelto a reconducir sus pensamientos, algo le ocurrió, su cerebro y el de Bucky se llenaron de brumas, aunque de diferente calibre. El rubio se sentía ligero, como si a su alrededor la realidad se fuera desdibujando. En cambio, James se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en la cual un dolor suave pero constante le hizo bajar la guardia. En ese poco rato, Peggy lo sobrepasó y asió los brazos de Rogers, que la enfocó perfectamente, a diferencia del resto.

— No sé qué le pasa a tu amigo, pero dice tonterías. Vamos, tu madre te necesita a su lado. Con todo lo que ha hecho por ti, no puedes hacerla esperar. 

— Basta… —susurró Bucky aquejado, consciente de que estaban perdiendo pero, al mismo tiempo, incapaz de tirar la toalla aún. El ruido en su cabeza no disminuía—. ¡¡BASTA!!

El cielo soleado de repente se ennegreció y un trueno lo sacudió todo. No sólo eso, Peggy retrocedió unos pasos como si una corriente de aire la hubiera alejado de Steve, el cual despertó de ese letargo y observó a su amigo con sorpresa. 

— Esta también es mi realidad y no voy a dejar que nadie me manipule. ¡¿Está claro?!

Progresivamente, la postura corporal de la mujer se fue relajando. Su indignación desapareció hasta dejar únicamente una máscara de fría indiferencia. Parecía un autómata desprovisto de emociones y aquello acongojó a Rogers aún más. Su voz, cuando volvió a hablar, sonó monótona y desdoblada, como si se estuviera mezclando con otra totalmente diferente. Parecía inhumana.

— No puedes irte, Steve. Aún me debes un baile. Tu madre se morirá si te vas.

— Mi madre ya está muerta, pero vivirá para siempre dentro de mis recuerdos. 

Sin aviso previo, corrió hacia él, en su mano algo brilló de dorado y un cuchillo se fue formando de la nada. Claro que podría esquivarla, pero su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar, mientras todos aquellos constructos se iban desmoronando en su mente al ver la prueba definitiva de su falta de humanidad. Antes de que llegara a apuñalarle, alguien se metió de por medio y con habilidad, o quizás por suerte, detuvo con sus dos manos el ataque, asiendo la muñeca delgada de Peggy. Bucky jadeó por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para evitar que la nueva arremetida lograra liberar la ofensiva atrapada. 

— ¿Te quieres ir ya, cojones? ¿A qué mierda vas a esperar? ¿O es que quieres llevarte una puñalada de recuerdo? —siseó entre dientes el muchacho. 

Abandonó su propio ensimismamiento. De dos toques, el brazalete se activó y los nanobots se desplegaron sobre su cuerpo, entrelazándose hasta formar un traje blanco y rojo que le protegería durante su viaje de regreso. Estaba a punto de ajustarse el casco cuando vio que la otra mano de Peggy tomaba impulso, sus dedos rodeaban otro puñal que dirigía hacia James, que no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Se fue hacia ellos y asió su muñeca. Le dolía enfrentarse a alguien tan parecido a su viejo amor, pero la idea de dejar que Bucky resultara herido le repugnaba. Seguramente al contrario hubiese reaccionado exactamente igual.

— ¿Aún no te has ido? —le reprochó el castaño.

— Estoy intentando que no te apuñalen, ¿vale?

— De nada me sirve si te quedas aquí. Estoy luchando contra mi realidad, no necesito asistencia, tengo que prepararme para cuando te hayas ido. 

Entre ambos empujaron a Peggy, que rodó hacia atrás pero se incorporó como un depredador, ojos fríos y calculando cómo realizar su siguiente ataque. Recibió un codazo en las costilas de Bucky que le devolvió al presente.

— ¡Que te largues!

Su cuerpo le demandaba que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado, que le ayudara y le protegiera, pero la parte racional en su interior le empujaba a ser sensato por una vez en su maldita vida. Ajustó el casco del traje y apretó el botón que iniciaba el salto. En sus oídos escuchaba el zumbido de la energía que se acumulaba. El grito gutural del joven le hizo enfocarle. Se lo encontró aferrando a Peggy, que como un toro intentaba avanzar a pesar de todo. Pero el grito había nacido a raíz de una puñalada en el costado, que había perforado su cuerpo, hasta que del arma sólo sobresalía el mango.

— ¡Bucky! 

— ¡VETE! ¡Vete de una maldita vez, joder! 

— No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelvas. 

Bucky rió y retrocedió un par de pasos por su despiste. Miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa descarada a pesar del dolor que también se hacía visible en su tez. Él apretó los puños para no ir corriendo a su encuentro.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Si toda la estupidez te la llevas contigo.

Estiró la mano hacia él, pero todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Dando tumbos de un lado a otro, Steve cerró los ojos para intentar evitar el incipiente mareo que se cernía sobre él. De repente rodó y se golpeó contra algo contundente. Jadeó, aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus oídos empezaban a percibir gruñidos, gritos y sonidos de explosiones. Unos pasos se detuvieron a su lado y finalmente abrió los ojos. Su entorno se le hizo familiar enseguida y el par de piernas enfundadas en metal rojo le gritaron acerca del lugar en el que se hallaba. Tony se retiró parcialmente la máscara de su traje de nanobots. En ese momento vio que tenía un corte en la frente que dejaba un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta su mentón. También tenía el labio cortado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar tumbado, princesa Elsa? Necesitamos ayuda ahora más que nunca.

Asesoró el entorno mientras Tony le gritaba algo a Scott. De repente su escudo voló hacia él. Lo agarró antes de que bajara más allá de su cintura. No dijo ni una palabra más antes de arremeter contra Thanos. No estaba libre de daño, pero sin duda tenía mejor condición que el resto de sus compañeros. Encajó algunos golpes potentes, que le arrebataron el aliento y que lo lanzaron contra árboles y piedras. Aún así él se levantó todas y cada una de esas veces. Thanos alzó el brazo, dispuesto a chasquear los dedos y entonces, de repente, se produjo una gran explosión. Parte impactó contra su cuerpo, que fue abrasado y consumido. Cuando la luz cesó, en el guante humeante se vio claramente que una de las gemas había desaparecido, dejando un hueco tostado y candente tras de él. 

La gema del alma había sido destruída.


	15. Vengadores, unidos

Tras el estruendo de la explosión se sucedió una calma inusual en el campo de batalla. No sólo los Vengadores devolvían sus ojos medio cegados por el resplandor hacia el dorado y enorme guantelete de Thanos, éste también había entornado el rostro mientras aquejadas respiraciones se escapaban de entre sus labios. 

Para un espectador sólo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el Capitán gritara la orden de atacar y el grupo reanudara la ofensiva, pero para ellos se sintió como si hubieran pasado minutos incluso. Y aunque era cierto que el poder de Thanos se había visto mermado tanto por la pérdida de la gema como por el impacto que había recibido de la explosión, aún seguía siendo demasiado para ellos. 

Mandó a Tony a la retaguardia, pues de los constantes impactos su traje de nanobots era incapaz de protegerle la cabeza por completo y mejor no arriesgarse a recibir un golpe peor de los que ya había recibido. Danvers había sido atrapada por una de las ilusiones de la gema roja y mientras, Thanos arremetía contra Thor y Hulk, a los que le costaba cada vez más el levantarse. Un grito del titán loco desató el poder de las gemas restantes y una explosión azul los barrió contra el suelo. Bocabajo contra la tierra y la hierba, Steve apoyó la mano en el suelo, aquejado, y se empezó a incorporar como podía. Sentía que las extremidades le temblaban y que en ocasiones se negaban a colaborar, como si fueran prolongaciones de su cuerpo sobre las cuales no tuviera dominio alguno. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el enemigo venía hacia él, con el puño en alto, dispuesto a anular al menos a uno de ellos, al que los organizaba cuando empezaban a desbandarse incluso sin darse cuenta. 

Sus intentos de reaccionar cayeron en saco roto, un brillo naranjizo iluminó su rostro y entonces, de la nada, algo se interpuso entre Thanos y él y atacó a su enemigo con una ráfaga de artillería que le hizo retroceder. A sus ojos le costaron unos segundos procesar la información que tenía delante, pero no tardó en reconocer esas alas metálicas y la figura alta flotando sobre él. La persona entornó el rostro y el corazón se le encogió al reconocer a Sam, que portaba la sonrisa descarada que usaba como firma personal.

— Por tu izquierda. 

Se le escapó una risa ahogada. No estaba soñando, realmente Sam estaba allí.

— Lo siento, llegamos tarde. 

Acabó de incorporarse y examinó su alrededor, diversos portales de esos que el Doctor Strange usaba estaban abriéndose y dejando paso a luchadores de la batalla de Wakanda e incluso a otros que no conocía, pero que se veían más que preparados para ello. (¿Acababa de ver a una mujer en un traje reforzado de avispa que le permitía un revoloteo hasta grácil?). Aún así, faltaba gente que conocía y en concreto una ausencia le quemaba más que el resto. A su cabeza acudió un flash, un recuerdo fugaz de la última vez que le vio, herido, luchando. 

— Capi, tienes que centrarte en el presente —le dijo a media voz Sam, devolviéndole a la realidad—. Thanos no va a esperar eternamente y te necesitamos más que nunca.

Con un último esfuerzo se alzó del suelo, se ajustó el escudo y se preparó para el ataque. Aunque no lo pudiera constatar, tenía la sensación de que todos le observaban, esperando sus instrucciones. Sus mejillas se encontraban sucias de la tierra, oscureciendo su rostro, pero resaltando el azul claro de sus ojos, que brillaban con fuerza y fiereza, esa que desde joven había ardido en su corazón. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, sus dientes se veían, dándole un aspecto más rudo y agresivo.

— ¡Vengadores, unidos!

Todos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron al ataque, en una brutal batalla que no le daba descanso alguno a Thanos, que en ocasiones no hacía más que retroceder. Y a pesar de estar en la batalla casi al cien por cien, aún había en su cabeza una pequeña voz que le reconcomía, que expresaba esos miedos que hubiera querido encerrar en una caja hasta que la tormenta se hubiera disipado por completo. Ahí fue cuando cometió un error, había dejado un flanco desprotegido y Thanos lo aprovechó para estirar la mano y agarrarle del cuello con una tremenda fuerza. En un segundo, un portal se abrió sobre la cabeza de Thanos y de él una figura descendió a gran velocidad. El titán gritó cuando el arma blanca se clavó en el hueco de la armadura, a la altura de su cuello. La figura oscura que había aterrizado en sus hombros saltó antes de ser alcanzado, dio una voltereta hasta caer de pie bajo el brazo estirado de Thanos, encarando a Rogers, y con un golpe de un brazo que brillaba con la luz de los soles de aquella parte del universo, logró que este aflojara sus dígitos y dejara de agarrar a Steve, que cayó al suelo por enésima vez en esa pelea. 

El recién llegado giró el tronco y descargó una ráfaga de fuego que obligó a Thanos a retroceder. Entonces volvió a enfocarle y él jadeó, débil y aliviado. Volvía a tener el pelo largo, algo de barba, su traje azul marino y su brazo a juego, azul metálico, acompañado de detalles dorados. A diferencia de Sam, en sus ojos había reproche.

— ¿Qué mierdas haces dejándote pillar, Steve? Céntrate en la pelea, que no estás en un patio de colegio. 

Le tendió la mano y le sonrió como hacía siempre, con un poco de altanería y al mismo tiempo toneladas de cariño. No sabía cómo había vivido esos años sin esa sonrisa. Agarró su mano metálica y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse. 

— Vamos. A donde usted diga, mi capitán. 

De esa manera, ambos corrieron hacia la batalla. Los ataques de Thanos estaban disminuyendo en potencia, como si cada vez que hiciera uso de las gemas, éstas se debilitaran ahora que su catalizador y fuente de alimentación había desaparecido. Fue Thor el que terminó con todo, el que atravesó el cráneo del titán loco y acabó así con sus terribles planes de una vez por todas. 

— He aprendido la lección, esta vez he apuntado a la cabeza —le siseó Thor al cuerpo antes de retirar el arma y dejar que se desplomara contra el suelo.

Ese pesado impacto contra la hierba, que levantó flores y polvo a su paso, fue precedido por un silencio largo y sentido. Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, algunos ayudando a otros a mantenerse en pie, todos magullados y con hematomas o directamente cortes que sangraban. Entonces, como el mar que choca contra un rompeolas, explotaron en vítores, en risas, en charla y algarabía. Suspiró y una sonrisa curvó sus labios ligeramente. El cansancio arremetió contra él y sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Sin embargo, no llegó a caer, pronto Bucky estaba a su lado dándole apoyo, sonriendo como el resto.

— Cuidado, abuelo, que te nos caes. ¿Estás bien?

Se perdió durante un momento en sus ojos grises, que ahora más que nunca se sentían completos. Aquel que tenía delante era el Bucky que él conocía, al que adoraba, el que poseía gran compasión pero que se escudaba tras ironía y un poco de superioridad, el que arrastraba aún un peso que aunque no lo merecía iba a acompañarle durante el resto de su vida. Había conocido la miseria, había vivido literalmente un infierno y había vuelto, había retomado el control de su vida. Como un ave fénix, Bucky había renacido como una persona diferente a la que era, con nuevas manías, nuevos temores y problemas, pero en él aún habitaba aquello que desde joven le había obligado a mantener la mirada fija en él. Con él delante, el alivio le dejó ver lo horrorosa que hubiera sido la perspectiva de no poder compartir el mismo mundo que habitaba con él. Porque sólo Bucky conocía su dolor, su soledad, sus peores momentos y todo aquello que hacía que sintiera que no encajaba en un mundo que mientra él había estado congelado había avanzado demasiado.

Estranguló en su garganta las ganas de llorar, aunque sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes de lo habitual. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero había percibido el cambio de ánimo en él y para tranquilizarle se apresuró a darle un abrazo. Con una pizca de brusquedad, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Respiró hondo, no quería hablar y que se le quebrara la voz.

— Estoy bien. Ahora estoy perfecto. Solo necesito estar así un rato más.

A su alrededor se sucedían los reencuentros, las lágrimas y las risas entrecortadas. El dolor que había atormentado a los supervivientes se atenuaba y anunciaba una recuperación que en el tiempo que habían estado desaparecidos no habían alcanzado. La mano de Bucky acarició su espalda, ahora consciente de los sentimientos que debían de habitar en él.

— El tiempo que te haga falta. Aquí estoy.


	16. Epílogo

La Guerra del Infinito, como habían decidido llamarla en mención honorífica al gran terror que eran las Gemas del Infinito, dejó tras de sí una gran cantidad de heridos y a pesar de que millones de almas fueron recuperadas, otras tantas se perdieron para siempre. Así se daba el caso con los habitantes de Asgard que habían sido masacrados, entre ellos el hermano de Thor. Los Vengadores fueron en su mayor parte transportados de regreso a Wakanda a excepción de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y de la Capitana Marvel, que prefirieron quedarse en el espacio exterior, continuando con sus cometidos.

El caos había dejado paso a una paz que aún así había dejado a muchas personas sin saber dónde quedaba su lugar. Ellos, sin embargo, permanecieron en una burbuja surrealista en la que convivían en el palacio del rey T’challa mientras se recuperaban de sus heridas. Morgan y Pepper se habían desplazado hacia allí, así que no faltaba el momento en que la pequeña no encontrara un nuevo acompañante para sus juegos. ¿Que si se había muerto un poco por dentro cuando vio a Bucky jugar con ella? Sí, porque los dos se veían adorables y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le vio desaforado, jovial, travieso y enternecedor. 

Durante jornadas se dedicaron a ponerse al día, hablaron del tiempo en que habían faltado, mientras los desaparecidos trataban de exponer cómo les hacía sentir saber que habían perdido meses. Sin ir más lejos, Scott casi no había podido reconocer a su hija cuando la había visto, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo con ella. Fue en esas cuando se dio cuenta de que los que habían sido aniquilados por el chasquido no tenían recuerdos de su experiencia en cautividad y cuando le preguntó a Bucky, con el corazón en un puño, él contestó que había sido algo así como un parpadeo. En un momento se sentía extraño, como si algo en él se estuviera descomponiendo, como un dolor intenso pero al mismo tiempo sordo, y al siguiente se encontraba tumbado sobre el pasto. Algunos habían vuelto incluso a lugares diferentes, cercanos al último lugar en el que se encontraban. Había sido Strange el que había relacionado conceptos, de acuerdo a su visión de aquel futuro en el que salían victoriosos, y había empezado a captar las presencias de aquellos que podrían marcar la diferencia en la contienda.

Steve se había relacionado con el resto, pero aún así solía orbitar alrededor de Bucky, temeroso de alejarse demasiado, no fuese que desapareciese de nuevo. Le parecía lo mismo a otros tantos, mayormente a los supervivientes del chasquido. De vez en cuando, Bruce los reunía y daba charlas en las que podían participar. Lo llamaba terapia y a él le daba vergüenza ver que lo que él había intentado tiempo atrás no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Aquellos encuentros hacían que las heridas en su alma empezaran a sanar y poco a poco se permitió el hecho de separarse más de cien metros sin que le diera un ataque de ansiedad de los buenos. 

A medida que se fueron recuperando, muchos de ellos empezaron a dispersarse para volver a sus vidas. Tony se retiró con su familia de los primeros, alegando estar harto de tener que oler a superhéroe todos los días. Con sus gafas de sol, en el helipuerto de Wakanda, cargado del descaro y la acidez que le caracterizaba, se despidió de todos con un:

— Espero que pasen más de cien años antes de que volváis a buscarme. Estoy retirado, ¿me oís? Retirado. Sólo os quiero ver para mi boda con Pepper, ya os llegarán las invitaciones. Pero el que me hable de monstruos, amenazas o luchas está desterrado de mi vida. 

Hubo una risa generalizada y algunos se acercaron para acabar de conversar con Pepper. Steve, al lado de James, aún sonreía ligeramente cuando vio que Tony venía hacia ellos. Su gesto, contrito, le dio la certeza de que no se aproximaba para hablar con él. Así que se quedó callado, tenso, alerta, aunque no se podía comparar con lo estático que Bucky estaba. Tenía ganas de apoyar una mano en su espalda para tranquilizarle, pero sería volver a posicionarse con uno de ellos y estaba claro, de sobras. Mejor no añadir más leña al fuego.

— Gracias por cuidar de Morgan estos días. Me ha contado que estuvo jugando contigo y que se lo pasó muy bien.

Ambos se quedaron desconcertados, pues aunque su tono aún era distante y esquivo, no estaba hablando con él para amenazarle, decirle que nunca lo perdonaría o que si no fuera por todos los presentes, ya le hubiera matado. A pesar de todo, sabían que aquello no estaba siendo fácil.

— No hay de qué, es una chiquilla dulce y muy cariñosa. Tienes una hija increíble, estoy seguro de que debes estar orgullosísimo de ella. 

— ¡Como para no estarlo…! —bufó Tony, desviando la mirada, algo incómodo pero algo menos defensivo—. Esto no quiere decir que te perdone…

— No pido perdón. Jamás. Sé que no lo merezco. Ni yo mismo podré perdonarme nunca por lo que hice.

— Pero quizás mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado un poco. 

Ahora el incómodo era Bucky, que había bajado la mirada. Por mucho que estuviera mejor que tiempo atrás, aún en su cuerpo y en su mente quedaban las cicatrices y marcas que Hydra y los rusos habían dejado en él. 

— Nos vemos en la boda —finalizó Tony—. Imagino que el Capitán de las Nieves te traerá como su acompañante. 

Steve balbuceó, queriendo justificarse, intentando preguntarle a Bucky si eso le molestaba y al mismo tiempo preguntarle a Tony si es que podía. No se decidía por ninguna, así que al final sólo murmuró cosas sin sentido. Stark estalló en una carcajada, a la vez que se despedía con un gesto de la mano y volvía con su niñita. Barnes le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con las cejas alzadas, confundido y un poco sorprendido.

Aún estaban allí después de que el quinjet despegara, el uno al lado del otro, un poco incómodos después del momento entrometido de Anthony. Finalmente, Barnes habló, casual.

— Este Stark es tan puñetero como su padre. Le gusta ver el mundo arder en llamas tanto como le gusta después salvarlo. 

— Le corre por las venas, es su fuente de energía…

— No le hagas caso. Si tienes pensado ir con alguien a la boda, no tienes que invitarme ahora por compromiso, ¿eh? Te conozco, eres capaz de bombardear tus propios deseos para no quedar mal.

— ¿Qué? No, no es eso… —aún así, no podía girarse para mirarle. Mierda, estaba nervioso.

— ¿Es que no quieres ir con Sharon? Ya sabes, Sharon Carter, rubia y despampanante. Seguro que ella estaría encantada de ir del brazo del Capitán América, como cualquiera. 

— ¿Sharon? No… No. Ese tren ya pasó, las cosas nunca acabaron de cuajar. Había demasiada historia de por medio. La relación estaba abocada al fracaso. Además, no entiendo ni yo por qué hice eso.

— Bueno, tú sabrás, compañero. 

— De hecho, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, necesito rodearme de un ambiente familiar, sin presiones, con el que me sienta cómodo —comentó Steve. Sólo entonces entornó el rostro para encontrar el semblante curioso de su compañero—. ¿Te parecería bien? Sé que no es el mejor plan, pero comeremos hasta reventar, te lo prometo.

— Si me lo vendes de esa manera, es difícil decir que no. Además, ya te he dicho que cualquiera estaría encantado de ir del brazo del Capitán América. Seguro que a Stark le joderá un poco ver cómo nos robamos la atención de sus invitados.

El degoteo de Vengadores continuó, aunque él permaneció en Wakanda. Una vez Bucky le había preguntado si no tenía cosas que hacer, si no iba a ayudar a Furia, a lo que él contestó que no tenía claro lo que quería hacer, que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. En un momento dado, James expresó que quería volver a la cabaña, quería ver que todo estaba en orden. Durante un momento temió que estuviera poniendo entre ellos una barrera que no sería capaz de saltar, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue el comentario que vino a continuación:

— Aunque es pequeña, creo que habría sitio de sobras para ambos. Si te cansas de la vida de palacio, podrías venirte conmigo. Al menos mientras decides qué quieres hacer con tu vida. 

Aceptó. Si aún estaba en Wakanda era por él. Sin su presencia, hubiera podido estar perdido en cualquier lugar del mundo. Así que cambió los amplios pasillos y los lujos por la humildad de la pequeña cabaña. Tenían poco espacio, pero eso propiciaba una cercanía con la que cada vez estaba más cómodo. Entre ellos se mantenía la distancia, no se parecía en nada al día a día que habían mantenido en aquella falsa ilusión de la gema. Pero había algo más familiar entre ellos, algo que resonaba en su corazón. Le ayudó a arreglar el campo, trabajaron juntos, dejando atrás las preocupaciones que normalmente retumbaban en su mente cuando se dedicaban a proteger al mundo. Casi se sentían personas normales. 

Por las tardes se sentaban en un montículo y observaban los impresionantes atardeceres de Wakanda. A diferencia de lo que habían hecho antes de la amenaza de Thanos, Steve había dejado de lado el traje azul táctico con la estrella arrancada del pecho y había adoptado las típicas túnicas de variados colores de Wakanda. Sentado a lo indio, Rogers se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos. Bucky estaba recostado en el pasto, con los ojos perdidos en los rojos y ocres del firmamento. 

— Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace algunas semanas, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, así que creo que voy a ser directo —dijo el castaño a su lado. Él entornó el rostro para observarle—. ¿Qué realidad había dentro de la gema para mí? 

— Pues se parecía a los 40: el mismo olor, las mismas calles, la misma actividad descontrolada. Allí la guerra nunca había llegado, tú eras sólo un muchacho, un bailarín por las noches en un local de copas, medio famoso y todo. Vivías en paz, nunca me habías conocido.

— Claro, como que eres un liante —bromeó James—. Sinceramente, suena a coñazo. Seguro que era un muermazo.

— Eras un chico con preocupaciones normales.

— Steve, deja de flagelarte. Mis decisiones y todo lo que me ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa. Como sigas con este afán autodestructivo te juro que te echo de la cabaña esta noche. Con lo que yo me quedo es con que la gema tuvo que eliminarte de mi cabeza para intentar someterme, igual que lo intentó Hydra y, de nuevo, cuando te he tenido delante todo ha vuelto y lo he dejado atrás para seguirte a donde hiciera falta. Vamos, si no quieres darle mérito a mi lealtad, es para pegarte. 

Tenía razón. Debía quitarse esa manía si quería ser una presencia beneficiosa a su lado. Pero en su interior hervían todos aquellos sentimientos, todas las experiencias pasadas, tanto las previas al hielo como las que después se habían sucedido. Durante tiempo había esperado, convenciéndose a sí mismo que sólo con su presencia tenía suficiente, esperando a la oportunidad en que todo encajara en su sitio. ¿Pero qué había ganado con eso? Quizás había esperado suficiente. Aún así, las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta y se negaban a ordenarse para poder salir. 

— Cuando la boda de Tony pase y las cosas se asienten un poco, ¿crees que podríamos hablar de lo que pasó en la gema? Aunque no recuerdes nada, hay cosas que me gustaría contarte y comentar.

Y con el beneplácito de Barnes, volvieron a ese extraño día a día en el que la cercanía entre ellos era agradable pero al mismo tiempo había una especie de incomodidad respecto a todas aquellas cosas que no se habían contado. A veces incluso tenía la impresión de que le iba a preguntar, que en cualquier momento Bucky sería incapaz de aguantar la intriga y se adelantaría a los acontecimientos. El instante jamás llegó y la boda cada vez estaba más cerca. Ante la inminencia de su propio gran evento, a cada ocasión que le llegaba él aprovechaba para ensayar, para pensar en todo aquello que le quería explicar sin asustarle, consciente del impacto que la conversación tendría en sus vidas. Todo podía irse al garete si Bucky se cerraba en banda y a él le daba miedo desnudarse de esa manera, a riesgo de resultar herido.

Por suerte, o desgracia, todos sus dilemas quedaron en un segundo plano cuando Tony le pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas para la boda. Le dijo que le gustaría que formara parte de la planificación, aunque no fuera su padrino, porque para eso tenía a Rhodey y a Happy. La idea le hizo feliz y al instante aceptó. Después de sus desavenencias en el pasado, que quisiera que formara parte de un día tan importante le hacía creer que, en el futuro, aquello que les había separado por completo quedaría como un mal recuerdo, una experiencia que les habría enseñado lo que nunca más deberían volver a repetir. 

Su participación provocó que tuviera que viajar a Nueva York asiduamente ,y en ocasiones, pasar algunos días allí. Él lo llevaba peor que Bucky, que simplemente insistía en que se hiciera responsable de sus actos. Reiteradamente le decía que no iba a moverse de allí, pero el miedo se negaba a abandonar a Steve por completo. Decidido a no dejarse dominar por el terror, se obligó a emprender todos esos viajes y a limitar la cantidad de mensajes que le enviaba a Bucky a 2, si es que él no iniciaba conversación alguna antes. Volver a pasear por Brooklyn también le trajo a la memoria recuerdos del tiempo en la gema. Le sorprendió que aunque en su corazón halló añoranza, al mismo tiempo había aceptación de la realidad: ese tiempo había pasado y no deseaba volver atrás, no ahora que tenía cosas por las cuales luchar. 

El día de la boda finalmente había llegado. Le había mandado un mensaje a Bucky, insistiendo en viajar a Wakanda para ir a buscarle. Él le había contestado que lo que pensaba hacer era una “soberana gilipollez”, tal cual, a lo que él no pudo más que añadir un “cómo te pasas”. Así que no le quedó más remedio que prepararse en su apartamento e ir hacia el lugar solo. Se atusó la corbata otra vez y se pasó la mano por el cabello, que se había peinado hacia atrás. También se había arreglado la barba, la cual se había dejado crecer de nuevo. Juraba que el comentario de Bucky el primer día del reencuentro, alegando que le quedaba bien, no era el causante de su reaparición. O al menos no era el único detonante. 

El recinto se encontraba a las afueras, en el campo, que en esa época se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Habían contratado una impresionante casa colonial que disponía de habitaciones para los invitados además de un enorme jardín por el cual pasear y perderse entre las diferentes especies florales. Todo el recinto se encontraba vallado y Tony se había encargado de contratar la seguridad suficiente para garantizar que nadie se colara. Además, sin invitación nadie accedía. Por eso él se encontraba fuera, mirándose sus brillantes zapatos negros mientras esperaba cualquier señal auditiva que le informara de la llegada de su acompañante. Quince minutos después volvió a mirar el reloj. Mira que le había dicho que llegara pronto…

Entonces captó el silbido de un motor, tan afilado como el aguijón de una abeja y penetrante como su zumbido. El sonido pronto se volvió más intenso y el aire empezó a soplar, empujado por la fuerza de los motores de la aeronave que se divisaba en el firmamento. No se parecía en nada a los quinjet, poseía otro color, otro estilo y definitivamente tecnología wakandiana. La nave aterrizó y el rey T’challa y su madre descendieron con aire ceremonial. Los vinieron a recoger de inmediato y aunque sus miradas se cruzaron, no intercambiaron más que un asentimiento. Devolvió la vista a la rampa y allí vio a Shuri, deslumbrante con un vestido color negro y dorado y con adornos en su recogido cabello. Miraba al interior de la nave con el ceño fruncido e hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa? Al final vamos a llegar tarde de verdad.

Incapaz de esperar más tiempo, la muchacha descendió y el tacón de sus zapatos repiqueteó contra la superficie metálica como el cantar de un peculiar instrumento de música. Sin embargo, pronto su mirada se fue a la persona que había detrás. Llevaba un traje azul marino entallado, de corte italiano, que enmarcaba su atlética figura. Debajo de la americana asomaba una camisa negra y una corbata de un gris oscuro brillante. Un guante de cuero cubría la mano izquierda, que luchaba por meter un pañuelo en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. El pelo castaño, un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vislumbró, iba recogido en una pulida aunque informal coleta. Un par de mechones sueltos enmarcaban su cara y sus ojos, que seguían con hastío la batalla que aún no finalizaba. Shuri se detuvo, entornó el rostro y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había acabado. Volvió sobre sus pasos, golpeó su mano para quitarle el pañuelo y se lo colocó con una facilidad que indignó a Bucky, que se quedó con la boca entreabierta por el impacto. 

La muchacha sonrió traviesa, con la palma de la mano le cerró la boca al varón y entonces llegó finalmente a donde estaba Steve. Para su sorpresa, la princesa de Wakanda le dio un abrazo familiar que tuvo dificultades en saber cómo debía corresponder. No le pasó tampoco por alto la sonrisa mordaz de Barnes. El maldito se lo pasaba bien cuando le veía como pollo descabezado por su propia torpeza. Claro, como él siempre sabía cómo encandilar al personal si se lo proponía y con cero esfuerzo…

— Siento la demora, capitán. Su sargento es la cosa más lenta que conozco a la hora de escoger traje y, por supuesto, lo había dejado para el último momento. Diría que está transicionando a milenial y, aunque no lo sepa, podría ser toda una tragedia. 

— Qué ataque más gratuito. Hace siglos que no voy a una boda, tenía que dar buena impresión. Además, voy de acompañante de don Ken. Si no voy resultón, voy a ser su vergüenza.

— ¡Jah! Bueno, tortolitos, os dejo. Tú —añadió acusadora y señaló con el dedo a Bucky—. Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? No he arreglado ese cerebro tuyo para que ahora te lo destroces con alcohol barato. Apunta al caro, que es mejor.

Después de un guiño les abandonó, dejando a un risueño Bucky. Aún se quedaba embelesado cuando le veía de esa manera, esa risa que poco a poco había ido surgiendo en su día a día y que le recordaba a tiempos mejores. Volvió a la realidad cuando sus ojos grises le escudriñaron. 

— Lo sabía, Stark no iba a permitir que te vistieras con un trapito cualquiera. ¿Te lo ha comprado o te lo ha prestado?

— Comprado. No tiene ropa de mi tamaño.

— ¿Acaso le culpas? Si ya a mí me lo han tenido que hacer a medida… Tú eres aún más grande —sentenció. Él iba a quejarse cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo—. Te queda bien. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ver a su niñito tan elegante.

Un gesto tierno aunque algo triste adornó su rostro, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el pasado lejano y en la mentira no tan lejana. Consciente de que lo había perdido por el momento, Bucky agarró su mano. No era un gesto íntimo, ni romántico, pero fue suficiente para sacarle del trance. Se dejó arrastrar por él, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el balanceo de su coleta.

— Al final llegaremos tarde y Stark nos intentará matar, de nuevo. Me cae bien su hija, no quiero que le prohiba verme sólo porque tú te has quedado mirando las musarañas. Siempre encuentras algo en el pasado a lo que aferrarte, grandullón.

— Lo siento —admitió, sonriendo resignado.

En cuanto llegaron al jardín donde tendría lugar la ceremonia, sus manos se separaron. Diferentes Vengadores habían acudido a la llamada, incluso los del espacio exterior, y muchos se acercaron para saludarles. Rocket había intentado comprarle el brazo a Bucky, lo cual le resultó surrealista. Él le dijo que al menos esta vez lo había tasado directamente. ¿Si lloró durante la boda? Sí, un poco, Bucky le tendió el pañuelo que tanto le había costado meter en el bolsillo. Él también se había emocionado un poco, aunque lo había intentado disimular mirando hacia otro lado, se había dado cuenta. Las lágrimas fueron sucedidas por risas, por competiciones absurdas, por demostraciones de poderes estrambóticos empleados para solucionar tareas mundanas. Comió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, conversó, como simples mortales, con sus compañeros y se rió por los piques constantes de Sam y Bucky, que parecían llevarse bien de una retorcida manera.

Más tarde, una vez los platos se vaciaron y acabaron el pastel de boda, empezó la música y muchos fueron los bravos que se lanzaron a la pista de baile, desinhibidos por el alcohol. Se sorprendió, quizás de manera estúpida, porque tendría que haber sido obvio el control de Natasha sobre su propio cuerpo. Entonces ladeó el rostro y con disimulo observó a Bucky, que tenía los ojos fijos en la pista de baile pero se agarraba los brazos, formando una pantalla protectora entre él y el resto del mundo. 

— ¿Es que no vas a bailar? —le preguntó, sacándole del trance.

— ¿Yo? No, mejor no. No me gustaría llamar la atención más de la cuenta.

— ¡Venga! ¡Bucky! ¿Cuánto hace que no bailas? Te encantaba antes. Por como lo miras, aún te encanta. ¿Es que tienes vergüenza?

— ¡No…! Bueno, un poco sí. Estoy demasiado oxidado.

Consciente de que estar avanzando hacia terreno pantanoso, tomó la decisión de seguir hundiéndose con tal de hacer algo bueno por él. Se levantó de la silla, se atusó el pantalón y se arremangó la camisa. Aún en su asiento, su compañero le observó con escepticismo.

— Vamos a bailar.

— ¿Qué? Pero si tú no sabes bailar.

— Eso es muy gratuito —replicó Rogers, arqueando una ceja—. Me da igual no saber bailar. Haré el ridículo si con eso consigo que hagas algo que te gusta. Con tantos complejos a pesar de fingir que no los tienes… ¡Vamos! 

Casi lo tenía, lo sabía por el movimiento inseguro de su cabeza, que al mismo tiempo indicaba que estaba pensando seriamente en claudicar. Le tendió la mano y le sonrió, un gesto cálido y luminoso que había traído de nuevo el día a aquel salón de baile para James. 

— ¿O es que piensas dejar que Sam te gane? Estoy por nombrarlo nuevo rey del baile, ¿sabes? 

Oyó el chasquido de su lengua y supo que ya lo había conseguido. Le vio dejar la chaqueta azul a un lado y aflojarse la corbata y el primer botón del cuello. No lo negaría, se había perdido un poco en ese gesto, pero se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se diera cuenta.

— A eso hay que ponerle remedio.

Y Bucky bailó de una manera que ni en la gema había observado. Allí se podría decir que se había dejado llevar por el perfeccionismo, por la necesidad de imprimir en cada movimiento un arte que deseaba transmitir. En cambio, en aquel salón, no intentaba impresionar a nadie. Se dejaba llevar por la música, cantaba las canciones que se sabía e interactuaba con Steve, que al principio se movía como un pato torpe, pero que se fue soltando poco a poco. Eh, le había dicho que había mejorado. No se le había ocurrido cómo decirle que todo se lo debía a él sin que surgieran mil preguntas. Una hora y media después, se retiraron a la mesa. Se lo había pasado bien, se lo había notado, pero algo había hecho que sus alarmas se disparasen y poco a poco le había visto perder la concentración. La multitud le empezó a agobiar y afirmó su intención de regresar a la mesa. No obstante, incluso allí parecía como si su cabeza se hubiera ido a otra parte, sus reacciones iban a medio gas y en un intento de distraerle, propuso tomar un trago de algún whiskey bueno. 

Al llegar a la mesa se encontró sólo con Thor, que estaba bebiendo una enorme jarra de cerveza. Cuando sus miradas se toparon, le dedicó una inocente sonrisa. Había empinado el codo como un cosaco, así que no le extrañaría que ya estuviera medio pedo. 

— ¡Hola, Capitán! Si estás buscando al hombre del brazo de metal, ha dicho que iba a salir a la terraza a que le diera el aire. Me ha pedido que te lo dijera si te veía venir con cara de animalillo abandonado. Sinceramente, siempre tienes esa expresión. 

Sonrió por cortesía y alegó escuetamente que iba a buscarlo. No le costó demasiado, con sólo asomarse lo halló donde Thor le había dicho. Estaba reclinado sobre la baranda, observando el cielo estrellado y la luna menguante en el cielo. Su pelo, ahora suelto, ondeaba mecido por el viento. No dio más de dos pasos sin que se diera cuenta. Sus sentidos estaban siempre alerta. 

— ¿Estás bien? Thor me ha dicho que has salido. ¿He hecho mal en venir?

James entornó el rostro y le sonrió suavemente, cómplice.

— No estaba huyendo ni escondiéndome tampoco. Sabes que no se me da nada mal si me lo propongo. Estaba un poco agobiado. Hay mucha gente y he intentado mantener mi mente a raya, pero aún me queda ese hábito de revisar todas las salidas, de examinar cada movimiento sospechoso, de siempre esperar lo peor. Aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

— Diría que has mejorado mucho.

— ¿Qué vas a decir tú? Me tienes en un altar y aún no sé ni por qué.

— Anda, calla. Si tienes más tonterías que… —murmuró con fingido desdén. Al menos había conseguido arrancarle una carcajada—. Lo digo en serio, has mejorado. Antes le hubieras saltado a la yugular a cualquiera que hubiera blandido un cuchillo a menos de un metro de ti.

— Sam realmente pone a prueba mi paciencia… Un día tendremos un disgusto. 

Ahora fue él el que rio. 

— Ha sido una boda muy bonita. Hacen una buena pareja —comentó de repente el castaño. Su tono sonaba sincero y tranquilo—. Me alegra ver que, a pesar de todo, su vida ha sido buena y ha logrado ser feliz. 

— ¡Claro que sí! Ahora es tu turno el lograrlo, así que ya te puedes poner las pilas.

Por algún motivo, su frase fue recibida por él con incomodidad. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó, como si eso le fuese a ayudar. Steve arqueó una ceja y repasó mentalmente lo que había dicho. ¿Dónde se había torcido la cosa? 

— Cambiando un poco de tema... ¿Pasó algo en la gema? Te he notado un poco extraño estos días y no he querido decir nada porque… bueno, mucha mierda ha pasado, todos necesitamos tiempo para procesarlo. Pensaba que quizás se te pasaría, pero no. Diría que ha ido a más.

— ¿Algo? No, no claro… Todo está bien entre nosotros. Nada cambiaría eso.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido?

— Nunca. Durante algunos segundos lo pensé, pero luego me quedó claro que no quería vivir en esa mentira, por mucho que tuviera un nostálgico sabor dulce. 

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?

Sus labios se abrieron para continuar, pero sus dos neuronas hicieron conexión y se dio cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. Le observó atónito, boqueando, sin saber si quería responder antes a su pregunta o exponer las suyas. 

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la gema? —le preguntó, a media voz.

— No realmente, muchas cosas son un borrón. Al inicio no recordaba nada pero me han venido en flashes, en sueños. Vi a Peggy, vi a tu madre, nos vi bailando y te recuerdo besándome. Estaba esperando a ver si te dignabas a contármelo, pero esto de la comunicación se nos da de pena. Sobre todo para las cosas importantes.

— En primer lugar, tú me besaste la primera vez —se justificó Steve.

— ¿Allí o en general en la vida? —preguntó el otro.

— Ambas. 

Casi al mismo tiempo, desviaron la mirada, intentando reconducir sus pensamientos. Definitivamente no se les daba nada bien, casi seguro por culpa de la época en la que crecieron, donde que un hombre tuviera ciertos sentimientos lo hacían calificar como débil. El que se hizo con el suficiente valor como para hablar de nuevo fue él. No sabía de dónde sacaba esa tenacidad y fuerza.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con eso? Bueno, si es que quieres hacer algo, claro. Quizás fue una respuesta improvisada a un reencuentro impactante. Algo que no harías en tu sano juicio.

— ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? Te recuerdo que yo también te he besado un par de veces antes. ¿Crees que todas esas veces han sido instantes en que he estado afectado por un “reencuentro impactante”? 

— No, supongo que no. 

Lo había dejado sin palabras, se lo notaba, sus ojos grises se perdían por los jardines, aunque sus pensamientos viajaran por otros derroteros. Así que decidió cometer una locura de esas que tan bien se le daban. Le agarró la mano izquierda y la acercó hacia él. Sin prisa, le quitó el guante de cuero, dejando al descubierto su mano metálica. La tomó en un gesto familiar y entonces alzó la vista para encontrar sus orbes. 

— Estoy cansado de esperar a un momento mejor que el presente. No dejo de pensar en que aún hay tiempo, que las cosas se asentarán solas sin tener que hablarlas, pero la vida no ha dejado de darnos palos. Debemos ser su saco de boxeo favorito. Sólo sé que casi te he perdido en diversas ocasiones y en todas y cada una de ellas me he arrepentido de no haber sido valiente y no haberte dicho lo mucho que significas para mí. Incluso cuando no tenía nada, te tenía a ti. Siempre has confiado en mí, incluso cuando yo no lo hacía. Le das sentido a todo este mundo de locos, me haces recordar mis orígenes y me siento tranquilo cuando estás. Tú me haces ser Steve Rogers. Así que, respondiendo a tus dos preguntas: Sí quiero hacer algo con “eso” y no, no me arrepiento de haberte besado. Ni en la gema, ni antes —bajó la vista al brazo metálico y con el pulgar acarició los nudillos—. Ni todo lo que ha sucedido, ni todo lo que te han hecho, harían cambiar mis sentimientos. 

Escuchó que inspiraba hondo y dejaba ir el aire lentamente. No soltó su mano, pero sí que volvió a mirarle. Aún no había dicho nada y eso le ponía nervioso. Sintiéndose observado, Bucky arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que yo dé un discursito de esas características? 

Él asintió.

— Mierda, Rogers, a mí no se me dan bien esas cosas —maldijo Barnes, visiblemente inquieto. Cuando vio su expresión, hizo rodar la mirada—. Está bien, lo intentaré, no me juzgues.

De nuevo suspiró. Sí que estaba nervioso, sí. Ni con aquella chica, Dottie, lo había visto en un aprieto tan grande.

— Durante años he pensado que no merecía nada bueno. Después de todo lo que pasó, no podía tener más que penitencia, o eso creía. Pero tú estuviste allí, peleándote con todos, incluso conmigo, para demostrarnos lo contrario. Tu fe en mí te ha puesto en tantos aprietos, que deseaba ir y pegarte una torta para hacerte entrar en razón. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía ganas de aferrarte y no dejarte ir. Odio que no hayas sabido apreciarte todos estos años, que seas tan loco que te arriesgues por incluso quien no conoces, porque me tenías siempre con el corazón en vilo, porque yo veía lo increíble que eras. Nunca supe bien cómo decírtelo, pero incluso cuando eras un chaval enclenque yo te admiraba. Me hubiera gustado poseer una pizca de esa bondad y nobleza que siempre has derrochado. Y aunque me enseñaron a no querer nada, una vez te reconocí, una parte gritaba que quería estar contigo. Tú también haces que me sienta en paz, que baje un poco mis defensas y pueda ser más yo mismo. 

Con el corazón aleteando con violencia, Steve fue incapaz de esperar por más tiempo. Se acercó y le dio un casto beso que no duró más que unos segundos. Cuando se apartó, no se alejó más de unos centímetros.

— ¿Lo ves? A veces yo también te beso.

La risa de Bucky fue hermosa y se le contagió.

— Esta relación va a ser de locos, ¿lo sabes? —le preguntó a continuación.

— Con nosotros no va lo normal —admitió Steve.

Su segunda carcajada hizo que el corazón se le acelerara un poco y se armara de coraje. Se acercó a él y reclamó sus labios con suavidad, contacto que le fue correspondido al poco, con el mismo sentimiento. Unos segundos después, puso distancia entre ellos y durante unos segundos sus ojos se perdieron en el brillo de sus labios. 

— ¿Lo ves? No eres tú el único que se lanza a besar al otro. 

— Tú siempre tienes que ganar, ¿verdad? 

— Por supuesto. 

Bucky palmeó suavemente su mejilla y él se rió. Aunque devolvieron la mirada al jardín, permanecieron más cerca de lo que estaban antes. Ni se inmutó cuando el meñique de Bucky se enlazó contra el suyo. A su lado lo notó inquieto unos segundos, sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba ese contacto.

— He estado pensando en que deberías quedarte aquí, en Nueva York. Me dijiste que tenías un apartamento en Brooklyn, ¿verdad? Tú lugar está allí.

— ¿Qué? Pero tú estás en Wakanda y me gusta estar allí.

— ¡No es cierto…! —exclamó jovial su compañero—. A pesar de todo, la naturaleza no va tanto contigo. Te vi retroceder el otro día ante una cabra que te bufó. 

— Parecía que iba a cargar contra mí, ¿acaso me culpas?

— Un poquito, cuando podrías matarla con la fuerza de tu pulgar, pero no voy a meterme más contigo. No adoras Wakanda como para vivir allí, sólo te conformas porque ahí es donde estoy. Serás más feliz en Brooklyn.

Boqueó intentando rebatir su argumento. Debía encontrar la manera de lograr cambiar su parecer para que le permitiera quedarse con él. Sobre todo ahora que ambos sabían lo que querían el uno del otro.

— Y he pensado que quizás es hora de que vuelva.

Alzó el rostro y las cejas, sorprendido e ilusionado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Su intensidad incomodó a James, que puso una mueca.

— No quiero que te emociones demasiado, aún no sé si va a funcionar. Soy un hombre de 100 años semi funcional, no lo olvides. A veces la vida moderna parece demasiado para mí y en una gran ciudad parece una odisea épica. 

— No te preocupes, haremos que funcione. Te lo prometo. Y si sientes que es demasiado para ti y quieres volver a Wakanda, no pondré pegas. Te acompañaré a donde sea. Ya lo sabes, hasta el final. 

— Hasta el final.

FIN


End file.
